Stars
by brittana11
Summary: Santana's visiting her aunt and uncle in LA when she goes to a club with her cousin and meets famous actor/dancer Brett Pierce. They have a moment before she's dragged off and neither one of them think they'll meet again. What happens when they meet in the most unlikely of places again? Brettana
1. Meeting a Superstar

**Hello everyone I'm back from my short posting break. I've been working on several requested pieces this being the first of them. Thanks to NayaRiveraSeiMia for giving me this prompt idea. I'm going to try and post at least every week.**

**Stars**

Santana wakes up with a smile on her face like she has every morning since arriving her in LA. She had been begging her parents for the last three years to let her spend the whole summer before her senior year in high school with her Aunt Gloria, Uncle Marcus and she can't stay at Sophia's apartment. With good reason her parents don't trust her and Sophia to be alone together for long periods of time as every time they're together they manage to get themselves into trouble.

Getting up she sighs, this is her last day here in California. Tomorrow at this time she'll be heading for the airport. She's not sure what she's going to do with her last day, but she wants to make it epic.

"Hey Tana," Sophia says walking in and plopping down on her bed.

"Hey Soph, any plans for the day?" Santana asks.

"Nope, all my friends have left for college and I've still got a month before I have to head back." Sophia sighs watching her little cousin pick out clothes. "What's your plan for the day?" she asks.

"I don't have any as of right now, but I want to have one hell of an amazing day." Santana happily says.

"Well do you want go out clubbing tonight my best friend can get us on the list at Number 64." Sophia says wanting to spend Santana's last day with her.

"Really?" Santana asks shocked that Sophia can get them into such a famous club.

"Yeah and we can go shopping for clubbing clothes." Sophia says jumping up.

"Okay first though I want some of your mom's famous pancakes that I'm smelling." Santana says.

They both head downstairs and into the kitchen to see Gloria making a huge plate of blueberry pancakes. Sophia tries to grab a pancake only to have her hand slapped.

"Ow mami," Sophia grumbles.

"Santana gets first dibs this is her last day with us." Gloria tells her daughter smiling at Santana as she hands her the plate. "So any plans for your last day here?" she asks Santana.

Sophia glances over Santana to see what she's going to say. She'll go with whatever she wants telling her mom their plans or not. Though personally she wouldn't tell the truth as she's sure her mom will not let Santana go.

"I'm going shopping with Sophia and later we might go dancing." Santana says cringing hoping her Aunt won't say no.

"Okay, it's your last day here just don't tell your mother I let you go." Gloria says smiling at Santana.

"Thanks Aunt Gloria." Santana says hopping up and hugging her Aunt.

"Really mami you wouldn't let me go dancing when I was seventeen." Sophia grumbles.

"That's because sweetie you are a wild child and would end up pregnant unlike Santana here who actually has a brain and uses it." Gloria jokes.

"Ha ha ha," Sophia says.

Santana smirks, but doesn't say anything in case her Aunt decides to change her mind. She really wants to go to this club.

"In all seriousness though girls I want you home by two and Sophia look after Santana if anything happens to her mom will kill me." Gloria tells them.

"I will,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We look hot," Sophia says as they step out of the cab in front of Number 64.

"Damn right we do." Santana confidently says.

She sounds like her usual cocky, confident self, but on the inside she's nervous as hell. She maybe the hottest chick in all of Lima and heck Ohio, but this is LA. This is her first time in a big time club where she's likely to see a few big time celebrities and a bunch of small timers.

"Coz, don't worry so much we really do look hot and will fit in perfectly fine." Sophia says pulling her shirt down to show more cleavage.

"I've just only ever been to one club and it's not that great." Santana says pulling her dress down a bit to make sure it covers her butt.

"Well now when you get back to bumfuck Lima you can brag to all your friends that you went to Number 64 and meet some celebrities." Sophia says pulling Santana behind her to the bouncer.

Santana thinks that he could pick her up and snap her in two if he wanted. Which she guesses is what you want in a bouncer especially here in LA.

"Hey George, anyone good here?" Sophia asks stopping right in front of him.

"Not yet, but rumor is that Puckerman, Pierce and Wilde will be arriving later." George tells Sophia as she hugs him and slips him a fifty.

"Thanks Big G." Sophia says before remembering Santana. "This is my cousin Santana please make sure she doesn't leave without me?"

"Anything for you." George says nodding at Santana who gives him a soft smile.

Sophia drags Santana through the door into the crowded club. Completely unaware of how star struck her little cousin is as they just walked be Diana Agron.

Santana stares around the club as Sophia drags her to the bar. The dance floor is huge and packed with swaying bodies. They're bright flashing lights all over the floor, stage for a live band, DJ booth up on the second story small seating area the surrounds the dance floor looking down on it. The bar it's self is huge expanding the length of the back wall that has to be at least five hundred feet long. Looking around at the seating on this level that goes to the dance floor she spots several celebrities including Diana Agron who they just walked by.

"Okay Santana here's our booth." Sophia says leaving the bar with two long island ice teas and stepping in front of a booth with four other people. "Everyone this is my little cousin Santana. It's her last night here so be nice."

Santana blushes as the other four stare at her.

"Santana this is my best friend Abbey, her boyfriend Derek and our two gays Gary and Sean." Sophia says.

"Hi," Santana softly says giving them a small wave.

"OMG, you are just the cutest thing ever." Sean says pulling Santana down next to him.

Santana frowns she hates being called cute, she's not she's a badass.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took Santana an hour to get away from Sophia and her friends who had been annoying the crap out of her. Now she's sort of wandering around looking for someone hot and yet not too old looking or acting to dance with. She's just about to give up and head back to the booth of nightmares when someone walks straight into her knocking her completely on the ground.

"Fucking idiot," Santana grumbles sitting up ready to unleash Snix her alter-ego on whoever knocked her over when she looks up at their face and sees none other than Brett Pierce.

She stares up into the blue eyes of the movie star and most sought after choreographer slash dancer Brett Pierce. He's even more perfect in person with short blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a strong jaw line and perfectly buff body. She could literally just stare at him for hours.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Brett apologizes helping the drop dead gorgeous Latina he just knocked over up.

His day has just gone from mediocre to amazing. He needs and wants to dance with this woman who has a body to die for, soft looking pouty lips, a cute nose, wavy jet black hair and big brown soulful eyes. She's obviously young, too young to be here, but she's just too intriguing for him to care.

"Here let me at least buy you a drink for knocking you over." Brett says hoping she'll say her name.

"San….Sant-ana, my name's Santana." she stutters still awe struck that Brett Pierce is right in front of her talking to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Santana, I'm Brett." he says even though he's pretty sure she knows who he is.

"I know you're amazing." Santana blurts out before blushing deeply.

"Thanks, you're really sweet." Brett says liking how shy she seems.

Santana blushes and ducks her head. She can't believe that she's talking to the Brett Pierce. Well more like he's talking to her since she's literally tongue tied.

"So what do you want to drink?" Brett asks as they approach the bar, blocking a drunk guy from knocking into Santana.

"A rum'n coke." Santana softly says loving how chivalrous he's being.

"Two rum'n cokes." Brett tells the bartender.

Once the bartender hands him the drinks, he gives the guy a fifty.

"Keep the change." he says.

"That was really nice of you." Santana says starting to feel more comfortable around Brett as he seems really normal.

"It only seems fair to help out those who are less fortunate then me even if it's just a few dollars to me it can make a huge difference in someone else's life." Brett says pulling out a chair for Santana to sit at a private two person table.

"You don't have to stay here with me. I don't want to keep you from your friends." Santana says hoping he'll stay.

"I'd rather stay here and get to know you Santana than hangout with my lame friends." Brett honestly tells her.

Santana blushes and looks away internally very happy that Brett wants to get to know her of all people.

"So Santana why are you here at this club tonight?" Brett asks smiling at her.

"It's my last night in LA and my cousin knows the owner or something. I wanted to do something fun." Santana tells him. "What about you why are you here today?" she asks hoping she's not over stepping any boundaries.

"My friends wanted to come and dragged me with them." Brett says super glad he decided to come. "So Santana do you dance?" he asks.

"Not really I prefer to sing." Santana says not wanting to embarrass herself in front of him.

"Please dance with me." Brett asks standing up and holding his hand out.

"Okay," Santana softly says taking his hand.

Brett wraps his arm around her as they head out to the dancer floor. He doesn't anyone to bump into her. She swoons at how gentlemanly he's being.

Once they're on the dance floor he spins her so she's facing him and puts his hands on her waist. Tentative she wraps her arms around his neck as they start dancing together. She's amazed that she's dancing with Brett Pierce.

"You're a very good dancer." Brett yells over the music.

"Thanks," Santana shouts blushing.

"Very good," Brett whispers in her ear as she starts to really loosen up.

As Santana gains confidence her dancing improves and her rhythm with Brett improves. He pulls her closer to him keeping in time with the music. He normally hates dancing with women who aren't professional dancers, but something about this Latina makes him enjoy it. With her he'd dance any time any place. He's so thankful he literally ran into her.

They continue to dance together for two hours before Brett notices that Santana's wincing. Looking down he notices for the first time that she's wearing five inch stilettos. Without speaking he leads her off the dance floor over to the now empty VIP section.

"Here sit," Brett says helping her in the booth.

"Thanks Brett," Santana says hardly able to believe how nice he's being to her.

"Those shoes look like they hurt a lot." Brett says wanting to massage her feet, but not wanting to step over a boundary.

"I'm used to it though they are a little sore from all the dancing. I didn't plan on dancing really at all." Santana says wondering if he could get any more perfect.

"Kick them off and put your feet on my lap I'll massage them if you want." Brett tells her.

Yep even more perfect now Santana thinks as she kicks off her shoes and puts her feet on his lap. He starts massaging her feet focusing on them missing the look of love and adoration on Santana's face.

"Wow….god god right there…..you're really good at this." Santana moans loving the massage.

"Having danced my whole life I've had and given a ton of foot massages." Brett says smiling up at her.

"Have you danced longer than you've acted? I know you did some TV shows and small parts in movies as a child." Santana asks.

"Honestly my mom says I started dancing when I was three and that lead to me getting acting jobs starting when I was six." Brett explains.

"So would you consider yourself a dancer who acts or an actor who dances?" Santana asks wanting to know more about him than what she can find on Wiki.

"I'd have to say a dancer who acts. I love dancing and being a choreographer a bit more than acting, but the last few years I've been in such a high demand in the acting world that I haven't gotten to dance as much as I'd like." Brett tells her feeling like he can open up to her. "Just don't tell anyone, no one knows that I prefer dancing." he jokes.

"Quiet," Santana says kicking at him.

He easily catches her foot.

"Though my next project I get to dance." Brett happily says resuming massaging Santana's feet. "So what do you do?" he asks.

Santana momentarily freezes as she tries to think of what to say. Luckily for her though right then Sophia appears.

"Santana I've been looking everywhere for you. We have to go now to make it back in time." Sophia says grabbing at Santana's arm as she tries to get her shoes back on.

"Bye," Santana says as Sophia drags her away not even noticing Brett.

"Wait-"


	2. On Their Minds

**Wow, I'm glad so many of you like this story thus far. These next two chapters will have no Brettana action, but I promise after that there will be a ton. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews from last chapter and any future chapters. **

Brett watches as the beautiful Latina is dragged away from him. He wishes he would have gotten her number, but it's too late now she's gone and tomorrow she'll leave LA and go who knows where.

"Hey man I've been looking for you." Puck says laying his arm across Brett's shoulder.

"You're trashed," Brett says wanting to leave now that the gorgeous Latina is gone.

"Kitty's making out with some guy again." Puck slurs.

"You two aren't dating so you can't be mad." Brett reminds him.

"But I want to." Puck sadly says.

"Come on man let's go do some shots." Brett says even though he really doesn't want to drink anymore.

"Shots!" Puck shouts causing a group of girls to surround them.

Normally Brett would be all over taking pictures with hot girls and possibly taking one home though not tonight. He just wishes Santana was back blushing every time he complemented her and over all just being cute. God he needs to drink to get his mind off this girl.

"Come on Puck I want to get my drink on."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hurry up," Sophia says too drunk to drive.

"I'm not driving over the speed limit." Santana snaps pissed that Sophia ruined her time with Brett Pierce.

She had been having an amazing time with him. In fact she was sure that there was a spark between them and if she lived in LA she would have totally asked him out.

"Don't be pissy that I ruined your possible booty call for the night." Sophia sarcastically says.

"It wasn't a booty call." Santana defends.

"Sure it wasn't." Sophia says starting to really sober up.

"Really, wait didn't you recognize who I was with?" Santana asks turning onto their street.

"I didn't see who you were with." Sophia says. "I just wanted to get us home."

"Well I would have preferred to get in trouble just to spend more time with Brett." Santana says hoping Sophia catches on.

"Really Santana you were going to hook up with some random guy." Sophia says before smiling. "You really are my cousin."

Santana sighs shaking her head. They head into the house to see Gloria asleep on the couch most defiantly trying to wait up for them.

"Go get some sleep Santana you have to be up early." Sophia tells her.

Before she leaves though she needs to tell Sophia that she was hanging out with Brett Pierce just to blow her mind.

"Sophia I wasn't going to hook up with any random guy the guy I was with was Brett Piece." Santana tells her cousin before heading upstairs.

Sophia stares after her cousin mouth wide open. She can't believe that her little cousin was hanging out with super star Brett Pierce. How the heck did she not notice.

"We're home mami." Sophia says shaking her awake.

Gloria nods waving her daughter away. Sophia scampers up the stairs and flings open Santana's door.

"Tell me everything."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett wakes up the next morning his head hurting from the morning sun light. He covers his face with his pillow and groans. He defiantly drank way too much last night. Puck keeps ordering shots last night and he kept drinking them in hopes that he'd forget Santana. It didn't work at all. The whole rest of the night all he could think of is the gorgeous Latina.

Turning over he hits something solid and internally starts freaking out. He doesn't remember having sex or bringing anyone home with him. His thoughts drift to trying to get this person out of his apartment without the paparazzi seeing. It's then that he recognizes who is sleeping next to him.

"Fuck dude get out of my bed." Brett shouts shoving Puck out of his bed.

"Fuck B," Puck groans holding his head.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Brett asks very happy that they are both fully dressed.

"I don't know man." Puck groans still holding his head.

"How plastered did we get last night?" Brett asks reaching for the bottle of aspirin in his night stand and handing Puck one.

"I don't know I lost count after ten." Puck says shrugging. "But I think you invited me to stay over so I wouldn't do something stupid last night after Kitty left with that model." he explains.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Brett asks needing to make sure.

"No man we both know that Kitty will kill me and now that I'm sober I know that." Puck says.

"Good now you can go home so I can sleep off the rest of my hangover." Brett says wanting to be alone.

"But," Puck pouts wanting to hangout more with his bud. "This is the first time in months that we both have time off at the same time." he says.

"Listen Puck I just want to be alone today." Brett says. "I plan to sleep most of the day anyway."

Puck narrows his eyes at Brett. He can tell that something is off with his best friend. In fact something has been off with him since last night. He tries to think who Brett had been spending time with before he convinced him to do shots.

"That girl you were dancing with." Puck shouts as Brett opens the front door.

"What?" Brett asks not willing to admit anything.

"The reason you want to be alone is that girl last night." Puck says smiling. "You're planning how to woo her. I saw how you looked at her last night." he says.

Brett just shakes his head and shoves Puck out of his apartment.

"Fine I'll call you tomorrow and I expect to hear all about this girl." Puck says wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brett shouts after him.

Closing the door he wonders if Puck is right. Normally he's fine with having people around, but today he just wants to mop alone. His mind has been on Santana since he met her. The only problem is she left LA or is leaving and he has no way of contacting her. He wants to get her out of his mind and yet he doesn't.

"Sleep," he says to himself.

That's got to be his first priority is to get some sleep. Maybe after a good nap he'll be able to focus on something other than Santana and last night. He picks up his cat Lord Tubbington from the couch and takes him upstairs with him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana hurry up!" Marcus shouts.

"Coming!" Santana shouts.

Marcus rolls his eyes as he hears several thuds from above. He knows he has to go up and help her bring down her five huge ass suitcases. He's not looking forward to helping her bring them down, but knows that he has to.

"Here Santana, I'll help you." Marcus says grabbing three of the bags.

"Thanks uncle Marcus." Santana says smiling at him.

"Well if I don't help you you'll miss your flight and your mother would be pissed." Marcus teases side hugging him.

Once they get her suitcases in the car both Gloria and Sophia appear at the door.

"I'll miss you coz." Sophia says hugging her tightly.

"You be careful Santana and call when you land." Gloria says pulling Santana away from Sophia in a hug before Santana can reply.

"I will," Santana softly says. "I'll miss you all."

Two hours later all of Santana's bags are checked and she's about to go through security.

"You're welcome to come stay anytime you want remember that." Marcus says winking at her.

"Thanks uncle Marcus." Santana says narrowing her eyes at him wondering what he knows.

With that she waves once more before heading through security. She walks pass a magazine stand and sees a picture of Brett at the club last night in a tabloid magazine. Halting to a stop she squints at the picture and notices that it's her sitting across from him. You can barely make out that it's her, walks away quickly flipping to the article.

"Holy fuck," Santana whispers to herself.

There is a full three page article with seven pictures not including the front cover of her and Brett. None of the pictures show her face as Brett's always somehow blocking her. The article is all about how Brett's normally always is seen with blondes and wondering who the girl is. It explains how they spent most of the night together talk and dancing before the mysterious girl left.

Boarding the plane all she can think about is how wonderful last night with Brett was. She sort of regrets not giving him her number as she felt a connection to him wither it was romantic or not she'll never know now. Her last thought before falling asleep is how perfect Brett is and how lucky some girl is going to be.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been three days since his wonderful night with Santana and all Brett can think about is the Latina. Every time he tries to get her out of his mind she keeps popping back up. And he may or may not have several copies of several magazines that have articles about him and the mysterious girl. He really wishes he would have gotten her number. He must have spaced out as he hears his mom yelling at him over his answering machine.

'BRETT ANTHONY PIERCE ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE THIS IS YOUR MOTHER!' Susan shouts through the answering machine pissed as all can be that he won't pick up.

"Fuck she saw the articles." Brett says to himself.

Quickly picking up his cell he dials his mom expecting to be shouted at.

'Brett,' Susan sternly says as soon as she answers.

'Hey mom,' Brett coolly says.

'Don't mom me young man. When were you going to tell me that your seeing someone new?' Susan asks.

'Mom I'm not seeing anyone.' Brett tries to explain not that he wouldn't possibly want to date Santana cause he totally would.

'Sure you aren't Brett. I'm your mother and I know when you look at a girl like that that you want to be with them.' Susan tells him.

'I'm really not seeing her mom plus she left LA the next day and I don't know where or her last name.' Brett says trying to sound like he doesn't care.

'You have a crush on her?' Susan asks.

'It doesn't matter anymore.' Brett sadly says.

God he wishes that everything in his life was simple.

'How about you come home for a few weeks and get your mind off of everything.' Susan suggests.

'Really?' Brett asks like he has to ask to go home.

'Brett you know you're always allowed to come home any time and Hailey will be very excited for you to be home for her first day of high school.' Susan tells him very excited at the possibility to have her baby boy home.

'Okay, I'll clear my schedule and fly out sometime later this week.' Brett tells her.

'Call me when you know for sure.' Susan tells him.

'Will do, talk to you later mom.'

'Love you,'

'Love you too,'

Brett hangs up the phone running his hand through his hair. He thinks it would be a good idea to go home to get his mind off of Santana. Plus he hasn't seen his family in six months.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's enjoying her last week of freedom before she has to start her senior year of high school. She hasn't told anyone about her amazing night with Brett. She wants to keep it all to herself and not have any of her friends comment about it. Every time she dances even alone in her room she can't help, but think of Brett. If she's honest with herself all she really wants to think about it Brett and he has consumed her thoughts since that night.

"Santana get your ass out of bed we have Cheerio tryouts today!" Quinn shouts banging her bedroom door open.

"Ugh is that today?" Santana asks getting off her bed.

"Yes now come on let's go before Sue blows a gasket about us being late." Quinn says pulling Santana out of bed and out the door.

Quinn pulls Santana all the way down to the car and shoves her in the passenger seat.

"Quinn what the hell. We still have thirty minutes before the tryouts even start." Santana grumbles rubbing her now sore hip.

"We have to be the early, stretch and pow wow with Sue." Quinn tries to explain.

"Bullshit," Santana says narrowing her eyes at Quinn.

"Fine I wanted to ask you about your summer and I know that the only way you wouldn't try to avoid answering like you always do." Quinn says pulling out of the driveway.

"Nothing special happened; I just hung out at the beach all summer." Santana lies and Quinn seems to buy it. "See you didn't have to kidnap me to get that out of me." she grumbles.

"Stop your pouting we still have Cheerio tryouts." Quinn points out.

The rest of the ride to the school they gossip about all the other Cheerios and who they think has a shot of making the team off the JV squad.

"Do you know of any talented freshman?" Santana asks.

"I haven't heard of any." Quinn says.

"Great at least I'll get some laughs in." Santana says as they enter the locker room.

They quickly change into their uniforms and do a quick five minute stretch in case they have to show off some moves before heading into the gym to find Sue.

"Ladies, I'm glad me two co-captains finally decided to show up." Sue says glaring at them.

"Let's just start this tryout." Santana says needing some good laughs.

"First up Janice, god I hate that name." Sue comments causing Santana to chuckle and Quinn to try and not grin.

Two hours into the tryout and they've found five girls and one boy to at least join the JV squad. They've seen about fifty tryouts and a majority of them Sue kicked out in the first ten seconds. Santana's eyes hurt from seeing such pitiful performances she prays that this whole thing ends soon. Even thinking of Brett isn't helping much to get the horrid images out of her mind.

"Hailey Pierce," Sue says hoping this girl isn't as bad as the last girl who looked like a dying whale trying to dance.

Hailey Pierce nervously stands in front of the three people who can make her high school years either great or miserable. Taking a deep breath she starts the routine that she had worked on with her brother.

Santana, Quinn and Sue are all speechless by the end of Hailey's routine. Santana frowns as she looks at Hailey, she looks oddly familiar to her, but she can't place it. The young blonde stares up at the three of them.

"Be a practice tomorrow at seven." Sue says after glancing at Quinn and Santana. "Teams full now all you other losers can leave."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett!" Hailey shouts running into her older brother's wide open arms.

"Hey little one," Brett says spinning them around.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asks shocked that he's actually here.

"I came to visit for a few weeks if that's fine with you." Brett says putting her down.

"I'm so excited, you can help me with the Cheerio routine." Hailey happily says.

"So you made the team?" Brett asks and she nods. "That's great."

Hailey starts babbling on and on about everything she's been up to all summer. Susan and Bryan both shake their heads at their daughter who is very excited to have her big brother home.

"So son your mother told me that you have a new lady friend." Bryan says cutting off his daughter from talking about her Cheerio tryout again.

"No dad, mom just thinks that because she saw pictures of me and a woman I was dancing with and talking to at a club a week ago." Brett explains.

"Susan stop pushing him to date. He'll date when he feels like it." Bryan tells his wife.

"But I want grandbabies." Susan pouts.

"No grandkids in the near future." Brett says before turning to his sister. "Come on let's go practice your dance moves together."

"Best big brother ever!"


	3. First Day of School

**Hello everyone thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend. **

"Santana get your butt up! You have to leave for school in twenty minutes!" Maria shouts up the stairs.

"Coming mami!" Santana shouts literally just rolling out of bed.

She rubs her eyes trying to wake herself up. It's her first day of school so at least she didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn for Cheerio practice. That's the one good thing about being on the Cheerios is she never has to choose what she wears to school. Quickly pulling on her uniform she skips downstairs ready to start her last year of high school.

"Hey daddy, mami," Santana says sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Excited for your last year of high school?" Antonio asks his daughter.

"Yea and before you ask I've already started my college applications." Santana says knowing that's where this conversation was going.

"That's good," Antonio says proud of his daughter.

"Still thinking pre-med?" Maria asks.

"I'm not sure anymore. I'm thinking I might want to go pre-law instead." Santana says voicing this thought for the first time.

"Really?" Maria says excited that her daughter is possibly going to follow in her foot steps.

Antonio frowns at the fact that his daughter won't be following in his footsteps and become a doctor, but he can't be mad that she wants to be a lawyer. He was just hoping that she'd want to be a cardiologist like him.

Santana looks up at her father hoping he won't be angry. When her dad doesn't say anything her heart drops. Maria notices that her daughter is sad so she kicks her husband's shin.

"That's great sweetie." Antonio says smiling at her as he rubs his shin.

"Really?" Santana asks slightly shocked.

"Yes, you're much better at yelling and arguing." Antonio says with a smile.

"Mija here's so toast you need to get going or you'll be late." Maria says pushing her towards the door.

"God mami why do you want me to leave so badly?" Santana asks frowning as she grabs her backpack. "On second thought don't tell me." she says once she thinks about the fact that her dad is home.

Maria smirks much like her daughter as the girl hightails it for her car.

"Bye mami!" Santana shouts as she pulls out of the driveway.

The drive to school is shorter than normal as she speeds the whole way there wanting to get her spot before some other Cheerio decides to steal it. That and she wants to beat Quinn for once. Pulling into the school parking lot she frowns as she pulls in next to Quinn's yellow bug.

"How the heck did you beat me? When I texted you before I left you were still getting ready." Santana groans getting out of her car.

"Why are you upset I normally beat you to school since I actually like getting up early." Quinn says as they walk towards the main doors.

"I hate to lose." Santana grumbles.

"Of course you do." Quinn says shaking her head.

"So how did you get here so fast?" Santana asks again.

"You texted me twenty minutes ago and I was getting ready to leave." Quinn says wondering why Santana has to turn everything into a competition. "Now come on I want to put all my stuff in my locker before we head to our first class." she says.

Santana rolls her eyes, but follows her best friend into the school. They have like every other year all their classes together with several of the other senior Cheerios. Walking into the school the hallway clears to either side as the two co-captains head for their lockers.

"We still got it." Santana smirks as a geeky looking kid stumbles trying to get out of her way.

"Of course we do." Quinn says glancing over towards Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt who are all talking.

Santana frowns when she notices that Quinn seems distracted and isn't replying anymore. She turns around to see what her friend is staring at and groans when she sees who it is. She's never understood what her friend's obsession with one Rachel Berry is. But she's hoping that Quinn won't make her join glee club again.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Santana asks leaning against the lockers.

"I can't what if I say something stupid." Quinn says still staring at Rachel.

"God you're hopeless." Santana grumbles dragging Quinn with her over towards their fellow glee members. "Hobbit, Mercedes, Kurt." she says.

"Hey Satan ready to rule the school?" Kurt asks.

"It won't be any different than last year." Santana says shrugging.

"We'll be seeing you two in our first glee club meeting today right?" Rachel asks looking at Quinn.

"Of course," Quinn happily says.

Santana rolls her eyes and is about to make a hobbit joke when the bell rings.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hailey nervously fiddles around near her locker waiting for the warning bell. She doesn't want to seem too eager to go to class, she is a Cheerio after all. She wants to be popular and hang out with the Juniors and Seniors. She'll have to do something big to get their attention and become their friend. That's when it hits her, her brother. She pulls out her phone and dials his number.

'Hey Hailey what's up?' Brett asks.

'I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to come to school at lunch?' Hailey asks.

Brett can hear her pouting through the phone.

'Hailey, I don't want to cause a commotion….' Brett says.

'Please B, I want the popular ones to like me.' Hailey softly says.

'When should I come?' Brett asks giving in as usual to his little sister.

'At eleven thirty when my lunch starts and can you bring me a Subway sandwich?' Hailey asks.

'Sure,'

With that Hailey hangs up the phone all smiles. Come lunch time she will be the most popular girl in school. Skipping off to her first class she can't be happier.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Quinn do we really have to be in glee club again this year? My popularity can barely handle it." Santana grumbles as they head towards the choir room.

"Oh quiet, you know you love glee more than anyone else." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Maybe, but everyone's going to be asking about summer vacation and all so can't we just skip it today?" Santana asks hopefully.

"No," Quinn sharply says.

"Fine," Santana grumbles walking into the choir room and sitting alone in the back.

Quinn takes a seat next to Rachel smiling at the other girl. Everyone's talking to each other about their summer vacation except for Santana. She's smiling in the back row alone thinking about Brett again. Thus far with it being the first day of school and all she's avoided thinking about him until now. There's so much she wishes she could have said to him she can't help, but think about being romantically with him. She's sure that they had a vibe together.

"Santana answer the damn question!" Quinn shouts at her.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Rachel asked you what you did this summer." Quinn says.

"No Quinn I asked if she had a good summer break. I know better than to ask too personal of a question to Santana." Rachel corrects her.

"See Quinn at least she knows better than to mess with me." Santana says before actually answering Rachel. "I had a good summer, I was in LA with my aunt and uncle." she says hoping this will be enough for them.

"Did you see any celebrities?" Sugar asks eyes wide with hope.

"Sugar just because someone is in LA doesn't mean that they will automatically see a celebrity." Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"Well I do whenever I'm there." Sugar grumbles.

"Don't listen to him Sug." Artie Sugar's boyfriend says.

Santana's just glad that they're off of her at least for now.

"We need to find a new member since I don't want to rely on Jacob this year." Rachel says.

They all agree with her and decide to scout around for a new member. After this Santana drifts into a light sleep as Rachel starts talking even more.

"We can go now?" Santana asks Quinn.

"Yes,"

"Thank god I'm starving." Santana says getting up.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett enters the school with a ball cap on and a jacket pulled up around him. Thus far no one has recognized him which is good in his mind now he just has to find his little sister. He knows that she wants to use him to become popular and honestly he doesn't mind, if it makes her happy he'll do it. He just wants her to have a good four years here so if showing off her famous older brother helps he'll gladly be mobbed by a group of teen girls.

"B," Hailey says when she spots him.

"Hey little one," Brett says allowing Hailey to lead him wherever she wants to show him off at.

"Thanks for coming down." Hailey says.

"Only for you." Brett says allowing Hailey to lead him whenever she wants to show him off at.

"So I figure that we'd go to the Cheerio's lunch table to show you off then you can go home." Hailey says.

"You sure you don't want me to stay all day?" Brett asks.

"My teachers would probably kill me if you came into class with me." Hailey says stopping at the doorway.

"Ready?" Brett asks pulling off his cap and sweatshirt.

Hailey nod walking in with her head held high. Brett watches as students stare at him. He knows that many of them are recognizing him, but are probably in too much shock to actually do anything. He's just waiting for the shock to wear off and to be mobbed.

"Over here," Hailey says pulling on his arm.

Brett follows her over to a table of girls in a red and white cheerleading uniform. He can't help, but smirk as all the girls gawk at him. He's aware that he's really hot and most girls would like to be with him. So he flashes the girl's at the table his million dollar smile.

"Hello ladies." Brett coolly says.

"…."

All the Cheerios at the table are in too much shock to say anything.

"Hey girls, this is my older brother Brett." Hailey happily says.

"Wait till Santana and Quinn get here." a red headed Cheerio says.

When Brett hears the name Santana he stares at the Cheerio. Did she say Santana he thinks. It's such an unusual name, but surely they don't mean the Latina goddess he meet a week ago. No it must just be a conquincidence. He doesn't notice the Latina walk in.

"God what are they up to now?" Santana groans as her and Quinn head to the end of the food line.

"Who knows maybe they're having a kiss off again." Quinn suggests. "It would certainly explain why there are so many people surrounding the table."

"Great, I vote we go sit with the glee losers. Practically the whole school is surrounding them now." Santana says grabbing a salad.

"You don't think Rachel will mind do you?" Quinn asks getting a little nervous.

"I'm sure the hobbit will love to not be slushied." Santana says shaking her head at her friend.

"Hey Santana, Quinn," Hailey says skipping up to them.

Santana frowns not knowing who the heck this girl is talking to her. She must be either new or freshman to have the balls to come talk to her.

"Hi, Hailey right?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Hailey excitedly says glad that the captain remembers her name. "I want to introduce you both to my older brother, but you'll have to come to the Cheerio table."

"Is he the reason why we have a mob around our table?" Quinn asks now curious as to who this girl's older brother is.

"Yeah, he's visiting and I thought it would be fun if he came by." Hailey softly says.

"Well I'm interested to see who your brother is to cause such a mob." Quinn says looking over at Santana.

"Let's go," Santana says wanting to get this over with.

"Be nice San, she's extremely talented." Quinn reminds her best friend.

"I am being nice. I'm going over there aren't I." Santana quips.

Quinn shakes her head as Hailey pushes people aside to make room for them. Quinn thinks that this girl defiantly has potential to be captain one day if she keeps this up.

"Brett!" Hailey shouts waving. "Over here,"

Santana freezes eyes wide as she sees the man that has been invading her thoughts for the last week. Brett Pierce is standing there surrounded by her classmates in all his glory.

"These are the Cheerios captains Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez." Hailey says.

Brett doesn't say anything as he's staring at the Latina beauty he never thought he'd see again. As soon as their eyes connect Santana takes off running away from them.

"Santana?!" Quinn shouts after her.


	4. New Friends

**Wow thanks for all the reviews last chapter. **

No! No! No! Santana thinks as she takes off running out of the cafeteria. Brett Pierce is here and saw her. He's going to know that she's still in high school. She wanted him to either not remember her or think of her as the mysterious stranger. Now he's going to think of her as some kid. This is the single most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her. How is she going to be able to look his little sister in the face. Oh god how had she not connected the dots. She's a freakin' idiot. She flings the girl's bathroom door open and glares at the three girls reapplying their makeup.

"Get out!" Santana growls.

The girls scatter out as quickly as possible. With that Santana falls to the floor sobbing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was weird." Quinn says staring where her best friend disappeared. "Sorry about her." she says turning to Hailey and Brett.

"It's fine I'm sure that it can be nerve wracking to meet someone famous." Hailey says shrugging used to things like this happening.

Brett doesn't hear anything anyone is saying. He just stares where Santana the woman who has invaded her mind disappeared. When it finally clicks that that was Santana the woman he's been pining over he starts to push his way through the crowd of teens around him.

"Brett?" Hailey questions, but he doesn't answer.

He finally frees himself from the crowd and jogs off in the same direction that Santana took off in. Having no idea where she would go he just starts opening doors and looking in every room. He hopes she's still in the school and didn't leave. He feels like he needs to talk to her. They had such a connection that he has to see if it's still there outside of the club.

The only places he hasn't looked for her is in the girl's bathroom. Hesitantly he approaches the door. Looking around to make sure no one is watching he opens the door. He hears sobbing before he sees Santana sitting on the floor. She hasn't noticed that he's here yet. Even with her makeup running and red swollen eyes, he's sure he's never seen a woman more beautiful in his life. He sighs as he stares down at her.

"Hey," Brett finally breaths out.

Santana whips her head around staring at him. There is the very person she is running from.

"What…" Santana trails off choking back tears.

She refuses to cry in front of him. He probably already sees her as a child she doesn't need to confirm it. Wiping away her tears she stares at his shoes unable to bring herself to look him in the eye.

"You're beautiful even in a red and white uniform." Brett says hoping this will cause her to look at him.

"For a kid," Santana softly says.

"What?" Brett asks frowning.

"You mean I'm beautiful for a kid." Santana says picking at lint on her skirt pleats.

"No, you're a beautiful woman Santana." Brett says sighing.

"You really think that even though I'm still in high school?" Santana asks finally looking up at Brett.

"Yes, I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it." Brett says sitting down right in front of her.

Santana smiles at him a little shocked that he's sitting on the floor with her. She can't help, but be happy that he came after her. Her stomach flips at the thought. She pushes this feeling down as she knows he's only being nice because he feels bad for her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that I'm still in high school." Santana says looking down at the ground again.

"Don't," Brett softly says lifting her chin up. "I could tell that you were younger than twenty-one." he softly says.

"Really? But then why did you buy me a drink?" Santana asks shocked that he isn't angry at her.

"I figured that if you got in then you could handle your liquor. Plus I really wanted to talk and dance with you." Brett says smiling at her.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Santana says.

"Do you want to get out of here and go talk?" Brett asks wanting to know more about this woman before she disappears again.

"Um…..sure the first day back is boring." Santana says willing to spend time with this amazing man so long as he wants to.

"Oh crap that's right you have school. We can hangout after if you have to go to class." Brett rambles.

"No, I'd rather skip and spend my time hangout with you." Santana says blushing. "I'm a senior so I already know my way around the school."

Brett smiles at this. At least she's a senior he thinks. Feeling less creepy with the fact that he wants to spend all his free time with this young Latina woman. He hopes that after hanging out today they can consider each other friends. He figures that being friends will allow him to spend lots of time with this beauty. For some reason she's drawn to her.

"Okay where are we going?" Brett says knowing she'll know the better places to go.

He pulls out his phone and shoots his sister a text saying that he'll see her at home later.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is that from your brother?" one of the Cheerio asks.

They're all now sitting at the lunch table since as soon as Brett left everyone scattered away from the Cheerio table. Quinn decided to just stay here and not search for Santana. She wants to get to know this freshman Cheerio who has a famous brother.

"Yeah, he's headed out." Hailey says shrugging.

"He is upset that Santana took off like that right?" Quinn asks worried he might be upset about that.

"No he's not like that at all." Hailey says. "He understands that meeting him can be overwhelming."

"I still don't get why she took off." Quinn says mostly to herself.

Hailey's not sure what to do. So she follows the other Cheerios lead of not saying anything. Even though her big brother didn't really get to meet either Santana or Quinn before he left she thinks this day is a success. Here she is sitting at the Cheerio's table on the first day of school which is unheard of even for like her whose already on the Cheerios.

"So Hailey we have a party on Friday at Jake Puckerman's if you want to come." Jessica one of the senior Cheerios say.

"I'll ask my mom, but she'll probably only let me go if Brett goes." Hailey says.

"That's perfectly fine." Jessica says smirking.

"Come on Hailey, I'll show you the ropes." Quinn says glaring at Jessica as she stands up.

"Cool,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett holds open the door for Santana who blushes as she walks in. He's just so nice and she keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something has to be wrong with him. Whoever he's dating is one lucky girl.

"What do you want?" Brett asks pulling out his wallet.

"You don't have to." Santana says.

"I want to." Brett pouts looking down at her.

Santana gives in when she sees his pout and orders a caramel latte' and blue berry muffin. She finds it sweet when just like at the club Brett gives the barista a fifty and tells her to keep the change. They sit down in a seclude corner and Brett is grateful that no paparazzi has gotten wind of where he is or they wouldn't be able to be here.

"So Santana what do you like to do?" Brett says wanting to know more about her.

"Really that's your first question. That's how you want to start out our friendship?" Santana asks not feeling nearly as intimidated.

"Well I have to start somewhere." Brett says.

"There's not much to do here in Lima. When I'm not at school or practicing for the Cheerios I'm reading or singing. Just normal things for a seventeen year old." Santana says smiling. "I also like hangout with my friends."

"Seventeen," Brett says hoping that her birthday is soon.

"Yeah my birthday's in two months though." Santana says hoping he'll still want to hang out with her.

"That's cool," Brett says unsure of what to say.

He's a bit nervous that she's underage, but he has a need to be around her.

"What about you? What do you like to do?" Santana asks.

"I'm more of a homebody. Sure I go out to clubs sometimes, but I really just want someone to snuggle with and watch movies. If I find the right woman I'd cut back on the acting to be home more. Go out on dates and such." Brett tells her.

Santana smiles imagining what it would be like to be his girlfriend. She knows that it will never happen, but she can dream can't she.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend." Santana says ignoring the jealous feeling in her gut.

After that they continue to ask questions though they're a lot more silly and fun. Such as what's your favorite color, Brett couldn't decide and Santana picked black. They talk for an hour before Brett notices a few girls staring at him.

"How about we get out of here before your face gets plastered all over news again." Brett suggests.

"You don't want to be seen with a high school student I get it." Santana says standing up a little disappointed.

"No," Brett says grabbing her wrist to stop her. "That's not what I mean at all." he softly says standing up.

"Then what do you mean?" Santana asks turning to face him gulping.

"That I don't want the paparazzi to start following you around. I hate when they do that to my friends who aren't famous and family when they come visit." Brett says giving her a soft smile.

Santana stares up at him a loving look on her face. Biting her lip she tries to ignore the fact that she's beginning to develop a major crush on him.

"I'm your friend?" Santana asks.

"I'm hoping you'll be my friend." Brett says holding the door open for her.

"We're friends," Santana says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn walks out onto the football field for Cheerios practice frowning. She hasn't been able to reach Santana since she ran from the cafeteria. Normally this wouldn't bother her even with Santana skipping the rest of her classes, but not showing up to Cheerios practice is unacceptable.

"Fabray where the hell is Lopez?!" Sue shouts from her spot in the stands.

"I don't know coach!" Quinn shouts back.

Sue mutters to herself for several minutes before shouting back at Quinn.

"Just run practice!"

Quinn nods and yells at the other Cheerios to start running laps. She'd hate to be Santana when Sue finds her. It won't be pretty as no one is allowed to skip Cheerio practice without a doctor's note or obvious injury. It also pisses her off that she's having to run laps alone. No one else would dare run with her.

"Hey," Hailey softly says.

"Hi?" Quinn questions frowning.

"You looked lonely so I figured I'd run with you." Hailey says.

"Um I guess that's fine." Quinn says a little shocked, but overall just impressed.

She knows who she's going to suggest taking over the Cheerios when her and Santana graduate this year.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana smiles as Brett puts his coat over her shoulders. They just arrived at the park dropping Santana's car off at her house as Brett being a gentleman decided that he would drive his new friend around whenever they hangout. She had forgotten her coat in her car so yet again being a gentleman Brett gave her his coat.

"Thank you," Santana whispers trying not to blush.

She still finds it hard to believe that Brett Pierce wants to be her friend.

"You're welcome." Brett softly says smiling at her. "So do you come here often?" he asks.

"No, mostly only when I want to escape everything. It's really quiet and peaceful here. It makes it much easier to think." Santana says leading him down a seldom used path.

"You know if I wasn't a strong guy I'd think you're leading me into the woods to rob me or something." Brett says taking her hand in his.

He loves how soft and small her hands are compared to his. Not even thinking about it he laces their fingers together. Once he realizes what he's done, he gulps and waits for her to pull her hand out of his. Most woman he's dated only want to show PDA when the cameras are around otherwise they don't want him touching them. Santana though surprises him by squeezing his hand and taking a deep breath before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He can't help, but smile as they walk neither looking at the other. This is what he's been looking for too bad she's too young.

"This is nice," Brett says breaking the silence.

Santana doesn't hear him as she's in shock of what's happening. He actually grabbed her hand and then laced their fingers together. She's pretty sure that her heart stopped right then. This is way too good to be real. But for once she doesn't think with her head and just goes with what feels right so she wraps his arm around her. When he doesn't move away she snuggles more into him.

"It's getting dark." Brett says causing Santana to look up at him.

"How long have we been walking around?" Santana asks surprised that they basically have been walking around in silence for at least an hour.

"An hour and a half." Brett says hoping she knows the way back. "Which way back?"

"Wow I can't believe that we didn't say anything for that long." Santana says turning them around glad that it's only a twenty minute walk back as they went on a half loop trail.

"When you're in good company you don't always have to talk to have a good time." Brett says his arm still around Santana's shoulder.

"That's really insightly Brett." Santana says.

"Really most people think I'm stupid because I often don't understand big words, I like Disney movies and I didn't graduate high school." Brett says looking down at the ground.

"I think you're smart." Santana says snuggling into his warm body.

Brett smiles feeling his heart rate increases at her words. It shocks him how much her opinion means to him already. The rest of their walk back to his car is in comfortable silence both thinking that despite the feelings their starting to develop for the other they can't act on them for different reasons. Brett because she's seventeen and he's twenty-three, Santana because he's famous and she doesn't want to make a fool out of herself. Once they reach the car Brett rushes to open the door for Santana.

"Thank you," Santana softly says about to take off his coat when he stops her.

"You keep it, it looks better on you." Brett says.

Santana blushes as she snuggles into the oversized leather jacket.

"Thank you," Santana says.

Brett smiles as he smoothly slides over the hood of his car on his way to the driver side. All Santana can do is smile at how cute he is being.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You sure she won't mind us stopping by?" Hailey asks Quinn.

"Of course not, she owes you an apology anyway." Quinn says as she pulls onto Santana's street.

After Cheerios practice ended with no Santana showing up Quinn decided that she's going to go make Santana talk to Hailey. She feels like her friend owes the girl an apology for running away earlier. So she offered Hailey a ride first to Santana's house then home.

"How can you be sure that she's home?" Hailey nervously asks not wanting to upset either of her captains.

"That's her car." Quinn says pointing to the red Mustang in the Lopez's driveway.

"Quinn I'm no-" Hailey stops mid-sentence when she notices a green Porsche that belongs to her brother parked in front on the Lopez's house.

"What?" Quinn asks looking over at Hailey.

"That's my brother's Porsche." Hailey says her eyes not leaving the car.

"Oh," Quinn says also now staring at the car.

Meanwhile in Brett's car Brett's laughing at a joke Santana just told him.

"Your cheer coach sounds crazy." Brett says leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, she's going to be pissed that I missed practice." Santana sighs not looking forward to practice tomorrow.

"Would it help if I told her you were with me?" Brett asks.

"You'd really do that?" Santana asks shocked.

"Of course you're my friend." Brett says taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks for just everything." Santana says smiling softly at him. "You've been amazing with all this and I'm really glad that we're friends."

"It's easy to be your friend." Brett softly says kissing her hand.

"I'd better get going." Santana says.

"Here's my number call or text me anytime." Brett says handing her a piece of paper.

Santana rips off a little piece and writes her number on it.

"Here's my number." Santana says.

"I'll see you later Santana." Brett says waving at her.

"Bye Brett," Santana says waving at him as he drives away.

She sighs as she turns and heads into the house missing Quinn's car completely. It felt like they had just had a date even though she knows that's not what it was. She wishes that it had been. That will never happen though, he wouldn't want to date her.

"That was….." Quinn trails off.

"Are they dating?" Hailey asks.


	5. The Inbetween

**Hi everyone sorry it took so long to post this chapter, life's been busy lately. I'm going to try and post every weekend and yes that includes this weekend.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

Brett whistles as he walks down the hall to the cafeteria. He's meeting Santana for lunch again. This is the third time in the four days since he and Santana decided to be friends that they're having lunch together. He can tell that everyone is trying to figure out why he's hanging out with Santana, but no one has the baths to ask. Not even his sister who's constantly staring at them.

"Hey San," Brett says smiling at her.

"B, what did you bring this time?" Santana asks trying to look around him to see what he brought for them.

"Well yesterday you said you were craving some KFC cold slaw so I got us KFC." Brett says holding out the bag.

"You're the best." Santana shouts leaping into his arms.

All Brett can do is laugh as he picks her up and spins them around. When he puts her back down they both turn away blushing. He wishes that he could kiss her. It keeps getting harder to not want to date the beautiful Latina. All the reasons he comes up with of why they wouldn't work melts away the minute he lays eyes on her.

"So how has your day been thus far?" Brett asks as they sit at a private table.

"Really well, thus far." Santana happily says grabbing the large container of cold slaw.

"That's good, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies this weekend whenever you're free." Brett softly says.

"I'd love to," Santana says smiling up at him.

"Cool what day works best for you?" Brett asks super glad to be able to spend more time with her.

"How about tonight?" Santana hopefully asks.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at six." Brett says all smiles.

The rest of lunch they discuss which movie they should see and what good upcoming movies there are. while they're busy trying not to flirt with each other Quinn and Hailey stare at the other two.

"Have you asked him?" Quinn asks.

"No, have you asked her?" Hailey asks.

"Hell no, she'd kill me." Quinn says staring at them as Brett feeds Santana a piece of chicken.

"They have to be dating right?" Hailey asks staring at Quinn.

"Honestly, I think they are. Look at them if they're not dating then something's wrong." Quinn says sighing. "Is it weird for you?"

Hailey frowns as she thinks about it. Does it bug her that her brother has been spending every possible minute with Santana who he literally just met. She doesn't really have an opinion on it if she's honest. All she wants is her brother happy and if Santana makes him happy then that's fine by her.

"No, I just want my brother happy." Hailey tells her new friend. "What about you?"

"It's really weird. Since you brought him I haven't seen Santana outside of school. Though that's not so much as the fact that she's dating Brett Pierce the movie star." Quinn says.

"I'm sorry," Hailey says.

"Don't worry I'd rather see her happy. It will just take some time to get used to it." Quinn says truly happy for her friend.

"Do you think we should say something to them?" Hailey asks feeling like her and Quinn are in this together.

"No, wait for them to talk to us." Quinn wisely says.

After that one of the Cheerios ask Quinn a question drawing the two girl's attention away from Brett and Santana.

"Does it bother you that everyone is constantly staring at us?" Brett asks.

"No, everyone normally stares at me as I'm the sexy head Cheerio." Santana says smirking.

"You're really cocky aren't you." Brett says shaking his head.

"Yes I am."

Brett chuckles at how confident the girl is. She's a breath of fresh air to him even with how cocky she is around him she's also really shy. Most women try to throw themselves at him which is why he likes being around Santana.

"You sure are," Brett says helping her up.

Santana stares up at him licking her lips. She really wants to kiss him, for him to pick her up and declare to the world that she's his girl. Not that she thinks this will actually happen. Even though he doesn't have a girlfriend, she asked him yesterday he wouldn't want a seventeen almost eighteen year old high school student as his girlfriend.

"So I'll see you at six." Santana says pulling him into a hug.

"Yes you will."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After going to two movies Friday night, hiking on Saturday and shopping together on Sunday afternoon they actually spend Sunday night apart. Neither of them actually wants to, but Quinn insisted on spending some time with her best friend.

"Hey," Quinn says walking into Santana's room.

"Hey," Santana says getting off her bed to give her friend a hug.

"I'm so glad that you can pull yourself away from Brett for one night to hang out with your friend." Quinn says sitting on her bed.

"Yeah well you did threaten to tell Sue that I had ice cream if I didn't." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"It seemed to be the only way to get you to hang out with me." Quinn says shrugging.

"Sorry I've been ignoring you." Santana softly says.

"It's fine I get it a new boyfriend can take up a lot of time." Quinn says.

"We're not dating." Santana says sadly.

"Wait you're not?" Quinn asks surprised.

"No, we're just friends." Santana says.

Quinn frowns as she can hear the sadness in her friend's voice. It's obvious to her that Santana would like them to date.

"But you want to right?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, but he's famous why would he want to date me?" Santana softly says.

"He spends all his time with you, brings you lunch and the way he looks at you. God Santana I would kill to have a guy look at me like that." Quinn tells her friend.

"He does?" Santana asks shocked.

"Yeah," Quinn says.

"Maybe I will ask him." Santana says mostly to herself. "So wanna watch some more of pretty little liars?" she asks.

"Heck yes,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We're going out to Silver City do you want to come?" Susan asks her kids.

"Nope, I've got to finish going over this Cheerio routine." Hailey says from the family room.

"Brett what about you son?" Bryan asks. "Or do you have another date with this mysterious girl?"

"Dad we're not dating." Brett says rolling his eyes. "But no to both I just want to hang around the house tonight."

Susan pouts and is about to say something when Bryan stops her shaking his head.

"We'll see you both when we get back." Bryan shouts.

Hailey waits until she hears her parent's car start before she gets up and heads into the living room where her brother is watching TV. They haven't been alone since Hailey saw her brother with Santana and she's not going to bring it up in front of their parents until Brett does. So this is the first opportunity she's gotten.

"So no Santana tonight?" Hailey asks.

"Quinn wanted to spend time with her." Brett says shrugging.

He's not trying to hid his friendship with Santana he's just not talking about it to his family as they tend to make big deals out of little things. That and he doesn't want the paparazzi to bug Santana. She deserves her privacy so he's been careful wearing disgusts when they're out in public together.

"Are you going to hang out with her tomorrow?" Hailey asks wanting him to tell her that they are in fact dating.

"I'm meeting her for lunch." Brett says.

Hailey waits a few seconds expecting him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say it are you dating Santana?" Hailey asks.

"No sis, she's just my friend." Brett tells her.

"Just my friend my ass." Hailey retorts.

She knows her brother and how he gets with woman. There's something different about the way he is around Santana that's vastly different and makes her think something has to be going on. He never has wanted to spend all his time with one woman.

"Just friends is just the cover your using so mom won't bug you right?" Hailey asks starting to wonder why he won't admit it.

"No we really aren't dating." Brett softly says.

"Why the hell not?" Hailey asks shocked.

"I'm twenty-three and she's a seventeen year old senior in high school." Brett says.

"So if you two like each other that shouldn't matter. You're only five years older than her. Mom's seven years older than dad." Hailey says shrugging.

"You don't think it's weird that I'd be dating a high school student?" Brett asks.

"No, because she's a senior and going to be eighteen in like a month or two. Plus you two actually like each other." Hailey says sitting next to her brother.

"Do you think I should ask her out?" Brett asks.

He really need his little sister to tell him what she thinks. If she's find with then others will be too. And then he can date her without any worry.

"Yes, you two would be perfect for each other." Hailey excitedly says.

"Maybe I'll ask her out on an actual date." Brett muses.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two more weeks of friend dates with neither of them making a move to ask the other out official. They're spent literally every spare moment together. Brett's feelings for Santana have grown immensely over this time. He's positive that he's in love with her. It scares him how quickly he's becoming attached to her. He's already pulled out of two projects because he doesn't want to leave. This has never happened before.

"Hey San," Brett says giving her a hug.

"What are we doing today?" Santana asks.

Last night he texted her saying he wanted to surprise her. She really wants to know where he's taking her. Not that she doesn't trust him because she does; she just wants to know what they're going to be doing. These last two weeks have been the best and yet the worst of her life. Every time she tries to ask him out she chickens out. Even though Quinn told her that he obviously likes her, she finds it hard to believe that someone as famous as Brett would want her. As much as she questions him liking her she's sure now that she's in love with him. Every time he gives her his coat, holds her hand or any of the other couply things he does for her makes her fall more in love with him.

"It's a surprise." Brett says wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

"Will you at least tell me if I'll be home for dinner?" Santana asks. "I'll need to tell my mom if I am."

"I'll have you home in time for dinner." Brett says opening his car door for her.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?" Santana asks getting comfortable in the car.

"Nope, but I will tell you that you'll enjoy it." Brett says.

"Of course I will." Santana says trusting him completely.

Looking out the window Santana watches the buildings go by as they leave Lima. She wonders where they could be going. The car ride is much longer than she expects.

"Are we going to Columbus?" Santana asks as they reach the outer city.

"Not exactly," Brett says still unwilling to tell her.

Twenty minutes later their finally parking.

"Oh my god Brett!" Santana gasps as they're at the zoo.

"I thought it would be a fun place to go." Brett softly says.

"I love the zoo." Santana says all smiles.

"I know,"

Brett being the gentleman that he is helps Santana out of the car. He takes her hand and leads her to the admission gate.

She grips his hand tightly looking around wondering where everyone is. She can't imagine that the zoo is ever this empty on a Saturday even if it is a bit cold.

"Brett Pierce, I called last week." Brett says to the girl at the gate.

"Wow, you're really Brett Pierce." the girl says staring at Brett wide eyed.

"Yes I am," Brett says used to this kind of reaction.

"Do you mind taking a picture with me?" the girls asks.

"Sure," Brett says leaning next to her.

After taking a picture with Brett the girl lets them in smiling at Brett who puts his arm around Santana and leads her in.

"We can do whatever you want." Brett tells Santana.

"You're the best friend ever." Santana says picking up a map and dragging Brett off to their first destination.

It's about three by time Santana's feet get sore and she's about ready to call it quits.

"This day has been amazing Brett." Santana says as they stand in front of the elephant encloser.

"I'm glad you enjoyed this." Brett says all smiles.

"Though I do have to ask where is everyone else?" Santana asks motioning around the empty zoo.

"I bought all the tickets for today so we wouldn't be bothered." Brett softly says.

"That's so sweet and thoughtful." Santana says.

She looks up at Brett who's staring at her lovingly. Taking a big gulp, she decides to take the leap.

"Will you be my date to homecoming?" Santana asks.

It takes Brett less than half a second to answer.

"Yes,"


	6. Homecoming

**Hey all I finally finished typing this chapter. I'm planning on posting the next chapter on either Sunday or Monday depending on how fast I write this next chapter. **

**Thanks for all your reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next one.**

"You look beautiful." Brett says standing in his sister's doorway.

"Thanks," Hailey says smiling at him. "You look handsome."

"Do you think she'll like it?" Brett asks looking down at his white suit.

"Why are you so worried I thought this was a friend date?" Hailey asks.

"It is, but I want to ask her out if our night goes well." Brett confesses.

"B, she will love it and you." Hailey says hugging him.

"Really?" Brett asks helping Hailey get her coat on.

"Yes, I know for a fact she spent two days looking for her dress. She obviously wants to impress you." Hailey tells him.

Brett smiles at the thought. He hopes that tonight goes well and that they will start dating after tonight. Since she asked him to be her date to homecoming dance they've been stuck in the inbetween friends and dating. They both want to date each other, but don't know that the other does.

"Do you need a ride?" Brett asks.

"No, Quinn and some of the other Cheerio rented a lima and I'm going with them." Hailey says not wanting to be around their sexual frustration.

She can't image how bad it will be once they start dating if it's this bad before they even start.

"Okay well I'm going to go. Have a blast and in case I don't see you be careful." Brett says giving her a hug.

"Get out of here." Hailey says pushing her to the door.

Brett heads out into the garage where he parked his Lamborghini that he had brought here for tonight. He wants to impress Santana and hopes she won't think it's too flashy or something. He takes the long way to Santana's house so he doesn't arrive too early. If there's one thing he's learned it's that girls take a long time to get ready so it's best to not arrive early. Parking in front of her house he takes a deep breath before getting out.

"Okay Brett you can do this." he says as he approaches the front door.

Holding the corsage that he was told by Santana to get, he lightly knocks on the door. He taps his foot nervously as he waits for someone to open the door.

"Hi you must-" Maria starts as she opens the door only to stop when she looks up to see none other than Brett Pierce.

She's literally frozen there staring at him.

"Maria let the boy in. I want to meet Santana's mystery date." Antonio says coming to the door.

He frowns when he sees his wife just staring at whoever is on the other side.

"Oh," Antonio says when he opens the door more, "you're not a boy."

Brett doesn't know what to do as he has Santana's parents stare at him. He wants them to like him.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," Brett says smiling at them.

He hands Maria a bouquet of lilies.

"Here Mrs. Lopez, I got you these." Brett says.

"Thank you," Maria stutters.

"Mom, dad stop staring at my date." Santana says coming down the stairs.

"Wow," Brett breaths staring at Santana.

Santana's wearing a strapless floor length red gown. Her hair is pulled to the right side over her shoulder. To him she's the picture of perfection. Walking slowly over to her, he pulls out the red rose corsage and puts it on her wrist.

"Hi," Brett softly says smiling down at her.

She's in awe of him. He looks fucking amazing in a white suit with a blue undershirt and bowtie. She knows that none of the idiot guys at her school will look half as good as her man. Her man, she thinks, yeah he's defiantly her man.

"Hey," Santana says starting to blush.

"You look amazingly beautiful." Brett says.

Santana blushes as she ducks her head. She's still not used to him complimenting her. Antonio clears his throat to get their attention.

"Daddy, this is Brett Pierce my date." Santana says grabbing Brett's hand and pulling him over to her parents.

"You are indeed how old are you?" Antonio says finally finding his voice.

"Twenty-three sir." Brett says.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us you are dating Brett Pierce." Maria asks pulling her daughter to the side.

"We're not dating mom. He's just a friend and I don't want to go alone so I asked him as a friend." Santana says looking over at Brett whose being stared down by her father.

"Sure," Maria says as her daughter walks over to Brett.

"So Brett I want her home by one and no funny business or you'll lose a limb." Antonio warns him.

"Of course sir, I wouldn't dream of it." Brett says.

"Come on Brett let's go." Santana says grabbing his arm.

"Behave and be good." Maria shouts after them.

"I don't like that he's twenty-three." Antonio tells his wife.

Santana clings to Brett's arm as he leads her to his car.

"Brett," Santana gasps looking at the car in front of her.

"I thought you'd enjoy arriving in style." Brett tells her opening the passenger door.

"Is this your Lamborghini?" Santana asks shocked that she actually gets to ride in such an expensive car.

"Yes, I had it brought out especially for tonight." Brett says before closing her door.

He quickly walks around the car and hops in.

"So I was thinking we could go to Breadstixs for dinner." Brett says smiling at Santana knowing that it's her favorite restaurant.

"Yes, can we get extra breadsticks." Santana says pouting.

"You can order anything at all." Brett says pulling into Breadstix's parking lot.

Santana squeaks and throws her arms around his neck.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You don't have a date either?" Hailey asks Quinn as she gets into the Limo.

"No, I hate having dates to these kind of things those most of the time I come with Santana." Quinn says glad that she's not the only one who doesn't have a date.

"Yeah well hopefully by the end of tonight my brother and Santana will have finally pulled their heads out of their asses and start dating." Hailey says.

"Hopefully after that I'll be able to see her a bit out of school too." Quinn says knowing new relationships can take time away from friends at first (much like it's currently doing).

"Enough serious talk let's go have some fun." Hailey says smiling at her friend.

"Let's," Quinn says heading out on the dance floor.

The two friends start dancing with a couple other Cheerios who also came stag.

Meanwhile across the gym Brett with his arm around Santana's waist just walks in. He checks their coats before heading in.

"Every girl is going to want to mob you once they realize who you are." Santana says tighten her hold on him as they walk in.

"Don't worry San, I'm here with you even if I have to beat off the girls once they realize." Brett tells her.

"You're too sweet." Santana says loving how tightly he's holding her to him.

"Only to you." Brett says as they get in line to take pictures.

Santana snuggles into Brett wishing that they were more than just friends. Though for now she's content with being in his arms as a friend. Her only worry is that some other girl will have the balls to ask him out and he'll say yes. She had been hoping that he'd get the clue of her asking him to homecoming that she wanted to date him, but either he's oblivious or he really just wants to be her friend. She's hoping that he's just been oblivious.

"Come on San it's our turn." Brett says handing the photo guy the picture packet he wants.

"I'm going to look horrible compared to you B. You're used to taking pictures I'm not." Santana whines.

"No San, you're going to look way more beautiful." Brett says putting his arms around her as they pose.

"Brett," Santana says blushing looking up at him lovingly.

The photographer catches this and thinks it's a wonderful picture of the couple. The kind of pictures most couples dream of having.

"Okay all done, you can pay Alice over there." the photographer says before doing a double take and staring at Brett.

Santana's about to pay when Brett whips out his credit card and hands it to the woman.

"Brett," Santana tries to sternly say.

"Santana I'm the guy thus I should be paying for things." Brett tells her.

"But this is my homecoming dance not yours. I didn't ask you so you could pay for everything." Santana says.

"I know San, but I want to." Brett softly tells her.

"Thank you," Santana says leaning her head on his shoulder.

Brett leads her out onto the dance floor very thankful no one has recognized him yet.

"Shall we dance ma' lady?" Brett asks bowing.

"We shall good sir." Santana says blushing.

"I don't think I told you earlier, but you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Brett whispers in her ear.

Santana blushes burying her head in his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly swaying them to the music.

"You're too sweet." Santana whispers staring up into his eyes.

"Santana-"

"Brett, Santana!" Hailey shouts pulling Quinn with her as she dances her way over to them.

"Hey sis," Brett says letting go of Santana. "Hey Quinn."

"Hailey," Santana says smiling at them. "Q."

"Hey Santana you look amazing." Hailey says giving her a one armed hug.

"Thanks Hailey you look amazing yourself." Santana says.

"Brett you're looking very dashing in your white suit." Quinn says smiling at him.

Santana glares at her best friend who is hitting on her date.

"Thanks Quinn," Brett says smiling at her.

"I can't believe you actually came here with Santana." Quinn says smirking at Santana as Quinn grabs his arm.

Santana whose on the other side of Brett next to Hailey is fuming. She really wants to punch her best friend for doing this to her.

"You should just ask him out." Hailey whispers while Brett is talking to Quinn.

"What?! We're just friends." Santana tries to say.

"Santana, I know that you have feelings for him and it's cool with me if you want to date him." Hailey says hoping that they can become friends.

"Really? You'd be cool with me dating your brother?" Santana asks shocked that she'd be okay with this.

"Being with you makes him happy that's all I want for him. Plus you aren't like most women who are only after him for his money." Hailey tells Santana.

"You know you're pretty cool for a freshman. We'll defiantly have to hangout really soon gots to get to know hopefully my future boyfriend's sister." Santana says before pulling Brett down into a searing kiss.

Quinn and Hailey both leave not wanting to watch them make out or anything else.

"Wow," Brett says when they pull back.

"Um…." Santana softly says unsure of what to say.

Brett pulls Santana back into him as a slow song comes on. She stares up at him questioningly. He leans down and captures her lips with his.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I ran into you." Brett softly says holding her tightly to him.

"You really like me back? I can't believe that this is actually happening to me." Santana says resting her head on his chest.

"Believe it cause I do." Brett softly says smiling.

They continue to dance holding on tightly to each other.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So are you two finally together?" Quinn asks as her, Hailey and Santana are in the bathroom freshening up.

"I'm not sure, but we're defiantly more than friends now." Santana says reapplying lipsticks.

"I'm truly happy for you both, but I never want to see you two making out again." Hailey says stealing Santana's lipstick.

Quinn gawks at her best friend who surprisingly does nothing when the other blonde takes her lipstick and starts using it.

"Okay what the hell Santana you would have taken off my hand for trying to use your lipstick." Quinn says.

"It's not like I'm going to piss off the little sister of my future boyfriend." Santana says shaking her head.

Hailey smiles so glad that her brother found Santana. She wouldn't mind having her as a sister-in-law one day.

"So Hailey I was thinking that we could all hangout next Saturday. Have a girls night or something." Santana suggests looking over at Quinn who nods furiously.

"That would be awesome." Hailey says smiling.

"Cool and maybe we can find some time after school next week to get to know each other better." Santana says hoping they can become friends as she knows how important family is to him.

"I'd really like that." Hailey says wrapping her arms around Santana.

"This is cute I need a picture." Quinn says smirking at how uncomfortable Santana looks.

"Shut it Q." Santana growls as all three head out.

"Oh no," Hailey says stopping right outside the bathroom door.

In front of them is a mob of girls all surrounding Brett. Santana frowns at all the girls surrounding her man. She's not okay with this at all.

"I'm going to go get him away from this." Santana says.

"Good luck," both Hailey and Quinn shout.

Santana marches her way through the crowd, elbowing several girls that try to stop her. Brett visible relax when he finally sees Santana coming towards him. When she's within arm's reach he pulls her into him and she pulls him down into a kiss.

"He's mine," Santana growls glaring around at the girls.

Slowly the mob disappears.

"Yours huh?" Brett says looking down at her.

"Yep," Santana says smirking as she snuggles into him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett pulls in front of Santana's house with fifteen minutes to spare.

"So I had a blast." Brett says.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to come with me." Santana says taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Santana, I'm hoping that after tonight that you'll agree to go on a date with me next Friday?" Brett nervously asks.

"I'd love to." Santana says smiling.

"Good, now get your cute butt inside before your dad gets pissed at me for not dropping you off on time." Brett says leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Good night Brett."


	7. Date Night

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long to update, but life has been very busy lately. I'm typing up the next section and hopefully will have it up this weekend. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter I always look forward to seeing what everyone has to say.**

**I'd like to shout out to PiperSpoon13 - I'm honored that my piece helped you and made you smile. Reading your review made my day.**

Brett knocks on the Lopez's door right after he saw Santana drive away on Monday morning. He wants to ask her parents about what he wants to do with her on their date. If they say no then he's going to try and find something else to do.

"Hell-oh Brett what a nice surprise." Maria says.

"I was hoping to talk to you and Mr. Lopez about my date with Santana on Friday." Brett nervously says.

"Oh yes she's very excited for it." Maria says smiling fondly at the young man in front of her.

"Maria let the poor young man in will you." Antonio says wanting to know why he's here.

Antonio's never liked any boy that hangs around his daughter. He wants his little girl to stay innocent as long as possible. Though he hates to admit it, but Brett has really grown on him. This whole weekend after asking his daughter out the young man has spent his time here getting to know them. He's glad that his daughter has someone like Brett to look out for her. Yes he did look Brett up to make sure that the young man didn't have any kids or crazy exes. He was happy to find that the young man didn't really sleep around and everyone only had nice things to say about him. So needless to say he wasn't all to shocked that Brett is here to get his approval on something, it's within the man's character.

"Thanks Mr. Lopez." Brett says as they head into the living room.

"Brett please call us Maria and Antonio." Maria says smiling at him.

"Okay Maria," Brett softly says.

"So son what is it that you wanted to ask?" Antonio says wanting to hurry this up as he does have to get to work soon.

"Antonio don't pressure the young man." Maria says not wanting her husband to scare him away.

"It's okay Mrs. L-I mean Maria." Brett softly says. "I want your permission on where I'd like to take Santana for our date. I'd like to take her to New York on my jet to see a Broadway play and dinner." he softly says looking down at his hands.

Antonio's about to say hell no as he doesn't want his daughter out of Lima let alone in another state, but Maria kicks him in the shin shaking her head.

"I think it's a lovely idea Brett and you have our permission." Maria says smiling at him.

"Hey-"

"Ignore my husband he has a hard time realizing that our little girl isn't so little anymore." Maria says glaring at her husband.

"I don't-"

"Don't worry Brett we trust you and more importantly Santana trusts you. That's all we need." Maria says.

With that the conversation is over and Brett leaves, but not before giving Maria a huge hug.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So are you excited for your date with Brett tomorrow." Quinn asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Gross, he's my brother." Hailey grumbles flopping on Santana's bed.

"Yes I am and Hailey I'll never talk about that with or around you." Santana says throwing another dress in the reject pile.

"Thank you that's all I ask." Hailey says glaring at Quinn.

"What we're her best friends and have every right to ask about that stuff." Quinn grumbles.

"Oh, shut it." Hailey says.

All three girls start laughing for no reason after that. It takes several minutes for them all to calm down.

"Okay enough goofing around I need your guy's help." Santana says reasoning going through her closet.

"Well maybe if you didn't throw it all in heap we could help you." Quinn says picking up a sparkly purple tank from the pile.

"You can go I only want positiveness." Santana says standing and holding a red mini, skin tight dress.

"Nope too slutty for whatever my brother has planned." Hailey says thinking about the suggestion of nice warm clothes Brett had told her.

"Do you know what he has planned?" Santana asks hopefully.

"Nope, he won't tell anyone." Hailey says.

"God I'm so jealous of you." Quinn says starting to go through the reject pile to see if there's any options in there.

She knows that Santana won't like anything or think it's good enough.

"Ugh, I have nothing let's go shopping." Santana says grimacing at her closet.

"Yay girls day at the mall." Hailey happily says.

She loves spending time with the other two girls.

"I'll drive," Quinn offers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett nervously flattens out his dress shirt as he stands in front of the Lopez's front door. He hopes that Santana will like what he has planned. If she doesn't he doesn't know what he'll do. He's never had this kind of self-doubt before. Then again he's never care this much about any woman. Before he can knock the door is opened slightly.

"Bye dad, mami Brett's here!" Santana shouts sliding out the door and turning to face Brett.

"Running from your parents?" Brett says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't want my dad to scare you away." Santana says tucking her head under his chin.

"San, there's no way your dad could scare me away." Brett says leading her over to his car.

"So where are we going so early?" Santana asks as it's four.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll love it." Brett says heading out towards Lima's air field.

Santana sighs looking out the window for any sign of where they are going. All week she's been trying to get hints out of him, but her wouldn't say anything.

"Brett why are we at the airport?" Santana asks as he pulls into the small parking lot.

"Well I thought that I'd fly you out to New York to see a Broadway play and dinner." Brett nervously says hoping she'll like it.

"Really?" Santana asks shocked that he would be willing to spend so much money on her.

"Yeah I want our first date to be special and before you ask you parents gave permission for you to go." Brett says running around the car to open her door.

"You asked them?" Santana asks even more shocked her dad said yes to her leaving the state.

"Of course I'm not about to take you out of the state without their permission." Brett says smiling down at her.

"You're perfect," Santana sighs leaning into him as he leads her out on the tarmac.

Brett's all smiles glad that she likes his idea now he just has to try and not embarrass himself throughout the night. The last thing he needs is to say something stupid or trip over himself like he often does on dates.

"Brett is that a private jet?" Santana asks stopping as Brett leads them over to his jet.

"Yes, I thought it would be better plus then we wouldn't be constricted by departure times." Brett says nodding to the captain who opens the door for them.

"Do you own it or did you rent it?" Santana asks as Brett helps her on.

"I own it." Brett says.

"Your life really is something." Santana says sitting down on the very comfortable seats while Brett tells the captain to take off.

Brett wants to tell her that if she wants this can be her life too, but doesn't want to scare her away. He'll take their relationship slow especially since she's not eighteen yet. Though he can already see their futures, them married and expecting their first child. He can already tell that he wants to spend the rest of his life making her happy.

"So I was thinking we could have dinner at this little diner I know." Brett says sitting next to her and buckling up.

"Whatever you have planned I'm sure I'll like it just like every other time you plan a day for us." Santana says lacing their fingers together.

"Good, I thought you might be disappointed that we weren't going to a fancy restaurant." Brett shyly says as they take off.

"Brett I'd be fine with us staying in Lima so the fact that you're taking me to New York we could do literally nothing and I'd be happy." Santana says curling into him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Trey," Brett says waving at the guy behind the counter at the dinner.

"Brett what are you doing here? I thought you said you we're staying at your house in LA." Trey says shocked his favorite customer is back so soon.

"I thought I'd bring my date here before we go see Wicked." Brett says wrapping an arm around Santana's waist.

"Wait you're actually dating someone?" Trey asks shocked.

"Quiet man, Santana this is Trey, he makes the best food ever." Brett says smiling.

"Hi," Santana softly says shifting closer to Brett.

"Hello Santana it's nice to meet someone who can make Brett smile like that." Trey says. "So since tonight is really slow I'll make you guys whatever you want." he says already knowing what Brett will want.

"Cool, thanks man." Brett says leading Santana over to a booth.

Trey comes over with water and a menu for Santana.

"Like I said I'll make you anything even if it's not on the menu." Trey says smiling at Santana.

"Hey what about me?" Brett says not liking the way Trey is looking at his date, but then again he hates if any guy looks at Santana.

"I'll make you steak and crab like you always ask for." Trey tells Brett.

"Yum,"

Trey leaves to go start Brett's food.

"So you're friends with the owner of a small diner in New York?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow.

"When I was nineteen I spent eleven months here dancing on Broadway and this is where I would eat all my meals. After the first few weeks of coming here I became good friends with Trey. Every time I'm in the city I try to eat here at least once." Brett says.

"Do you come to New York often?" Santana asks.

"Not in the last year, but I do have a small studio apartment in the city for when work brings me here." Brett tells her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you're ready to order Santana." Trey says coming back over.

"Could you make me salmon and a salad?" Santana asks.

"Of course, everything should be ready in a half hour." Trey tells them before leaving.

"So you said something about having an apartment here any chance I might get to see it?" Santana asks hopefully.

"I promised your dad I'd get you home by three, but next time defiantly." Brett tells her.

"You think we'll have another date?" Santana asks.

"I know we will." Brett confidently says.

Santana smiles at the fact that he's so sure that they'll have another date. Her birthday's in a few weeks and she hopes that they'll still be together so she can show him how much she's starting to love him. Logically she knows that nothing aside from kissing can happen until she turns eighteen. But staring at him across the table from her being all gentleman she wishes it could.

"You're thinking mighty hard, what you thinking about?" Brett asks reaching across the table.

"You, and how perfect you are." Santana says frowning.

Trey comes over with their food.

"Here you two love birds go."

Santana blushes ducking her head and Brett's punches Trey in the arm.

"Shut up man."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's enthralled with Wicked watching intently. She's sitting on the edge of her seat and is starting is understand why Rachel likes Broadway so much now. While Santana watches the show Brett watches her. He loves how intensely she's watching. How every time something happens she wasn't expecting her eyes go wide. Everything about her makes him fall farther and farther in love with her. When the play finishes Santana stands up clapping.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Brett asks as they turn to start the shuffle out.

"This is by far the best date ever." Santana says snuggling into him. "I can't believe you got us tickets in the center sixth row." she sighs.

"Only the best for you San." Brett says leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I wish our date didn't have to end." Santana sighs as they head out of the theater.

"I know San, but I need to gain your dad's trust and-"

Santana cuts him off knowing what he's going to say.

"Wait till I'm eighteen so no one anywhere can object I get it, but I still wish this night didn't have to end." Santana says shivering slightly as they wait for a cab.

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed this, I wasn't sure if you'd like going to a Broadway play or not." Brett says laying his coat over her shoulders.

"You're very sweet Brett and I'm so lucky to be out on this date with you." Santana whispers after they slid into the cab.

"No San I'm the lucky one."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Mr. Lopez." Brett says smiling as the other man opens his front door.

"Brett," Antonio nods at the younger man.

He had been shocked when at one in the morning Brett knocks on the door with Santana asleep in his arms. He had been expecting them back at three, but happy that his worry about her was now over. Brett carried Santana upstairs and put her in bed before leaving. That had been very early Saturday morning now it's Sunday morning.

"Santana will be down shortly." Antonio says finding it very hard to dislike anything about Brett even his age.

"Thanks again for letting her come apartment hunting." Brett says smiling at her.

"Well I've discovered that I can trust you with my little girl. And you've been respectful about asking before doing something." Antonio says just as Santana comes down.

"Daddy," Santana sternly says.

"Go have fun." Antonio says knowing he can't stop them from hangout even if he wanted to.

"Thanks daddy," Santana softly says.

Brett nods at Antonio before following Santana out.

"So are we going to look at houses or apartment?" Santana asks lacing their fingers together.

"Apartments, I don't need another house." Brett says helping her into his car.

"I still can't believe that you're moving here for now." Santana says.

"Trust me once you move out of your parent's house you won't want to live there again unless it's only for a short time." Brett says turning into the first complex.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be easier if you went home to LA. Don't you have to go back to work?" Santana asks.

Brett starts laughing after this so much that he's thankful that he parked. Santana frowns at him not liking being laughed at.

"My next project doesn't start filming for a while." Brett says wiping some tears away.

"Oh well…." Santana trails off blushing.

"I'm getting a place here so I can be close to you." Brett softly says wrapping his arms around her.

"Really? You're moving here for me?" Santana says in awe.

"My job doesn't require me to live anywhere in particular as long as we're together I'll go wherever you go." Brett softly says leaning in to kiss her.

Just then the real-estate agent knocks on the window. Santana pouts as Brett pulls away before picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Come on my beautiful lady let's go look at apartments." Brett says.

Santana squeals when Brett gets out of the car. He called her his beautiful lady and she can't believe that this is her life now. He's staying here in lame Lima for her, she never would have dreamed someone would do that for her.

"Wow, I didn't even know Lima had this nice a place." Santana says as they follow the real-estate agent across the parking lot towards the unit.

"I'm sure you're used to more fancy places than this, but this is the nicest apartment complex in Lima." the agent says staring back at Brett dreamily.

"Yeah fine, let's just go see some of the apartments." Brett says his eyes never leaving Santana whose glaring at the agent.

"The first one is on the top floor of unit three it has two bed rooms." the agent says trying to get Brett's attention.

They walk up the four flights of stairs and into the apartment. It's a pretty standard bathroom right next to the front door. To the left is the living room with a fireplace that flows into a dining room right next to a medium sized kitchen with all new Kenmore appliances. To the right is a hallway leading to the two bedrooms the farther one, the master has a walk in closet and on suite.

"What do you think?" Brett softly asks.

"I like it." Santana says not sure why her opinion matters.

"I'll take it."


	8. Trouble

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. This chapter is my shortest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Lazy asses!" Sue shouts into her megaphone. "You think this is hard try giving birth to a centaur that's hard!" she shouts.

The Cheerios have been practicing the same routine for the last two hours without a break in the cold November weather.

"Ten minutes break no sitting!" Sue shouts after three girls stumble for the fifth time in a row.

"I seriously think she's trying to kill us." Quinn breaths hard scooting over to Santana and Hailey.

"I'm not looking forward another three years of Sue's crazy." Hailey says gulping down a bottle of water.

"Be careful you don't drink too much or your side will hurt." Santana wisely advises.

"Yes mother," Hailey jokes.

"Shut up, your brother would kill me if I let anything bad happen to you." Santana says always watching out for the younger girl.

"Please that boy literally drools over you. He followed you around Puck's party Saturday night like a lost puppy dog." Quinn says. "It was quite disgusting actually."

"You're just jealous." Santana says shoving Quinn.

"You two were disgustingly cute all cuddled on the couch together and you glaring at every girl who looked at Brett." Hailey teases.

"Well bitches be trying to steal my mom." Santana growls.

Quinn and Hailey both shake their heads at Santana's silliness.

"Ladies practice is over! I have an interview with Oprah in an hour!" Sue shouts.

"Yes," Santana says doing a cute fast pump.

"So Santana what's you plan for the rest of the day?" Hailey asks wanting to hangout.

"I'm going to go to your brother's new place." Santana says blushing.

"Oh,"

"We can go hangout at the mall together." Quinn says smiling over at Hailey.

"Cool I don't want to have to call my mom to pick me up." Hailey softly says.

"One of the two of us can always give you a ride." Quinn says nudging Santana.

"Yeah whatever,"

"Go see lover boy." Quinn says.

Santana leaves waving at them as she walks away.

"They are weird; did you know they haven't had sex yet?" Hailey asks.

"Hailey you shouldn't talk about your brother's sex life." Quinn says shaking her head.

"I'm not, but I still think it's weird."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana whistles as she locks her car door. She's surprising Brett at his new apartment. He had just moved in two days earlier. She knows that he won't be expecting her for at least another hour, but hopes he won't mind her stopping in early to surprise him. She loves the fact that she's dating him. That it's totally within her right to glare or bitch out any girls who try and flirt with him. She sees Brett's door open and smiles for a split second before she sees whose coming out. Supermodel Anna Pearl. Brett's rumored on and off girlfriend. Dusking behind a car she watches as her supposed boyfriend or whatever they are hug the supermodel and give her a peck on the cheek.

"See you later." Brett says waving at her.

Santana not wanting to deal with any of this scampers over to her car. Snuffling back her tears she starts the engine and drives away.

"LT do you think I did the right thing?" Brett asks his cat who just meows. "I don't know, but I love her."

Brett sighs as he flops back on the couch and turns on the TV. He's waiting for Santana to drop by after Cheerios practice. It's been five amazing days since their date and he can't wait to call her his girlfriend though he's going to wait to ask her.

An hour later he's starting to get worried. She should be here by now. He tries calling her and texting, but gets no reply. He's not sure if he should be worried or not for all he knows she's still in Cheerio's practice.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana slams the front door shut and stomps upstairs. How could she have been so foolish. Of course Brett had someone else to give him everything she couldn't.

"Santana sweetie what are you doing home I thought you were going over to Brett's?" Maria asks coming to Santana's door.

"He had company." Santana spits pissed.

"Oh, I'm sure that he wants to see you though." Maria says.

"No mami I'm pretty sure the woman he was with wouldn't have been happy to see me." Santana sadly says.

"I'm sure it's all just some miss understanding." Maria says frowning.

"Mami, can't you just be on my side with this." Santana says getting teary eyed.

"Oh mija I am on your side." Maria says wrapping her up in her arms and pulling her in.

Maria holds Santana until she settles down.

"Mija I'm sure if you just talk to him that everything will be cleared up." Maria softly says.

Santana doesn't say anything. She knows that her mom wants to believe the best about Brett, but she just can't face him.

"Now go call him." Maria says.

"Fine," Santana sighs making absolutely no plan to do so.

She heads up to her room just wanting to get away from everything.

"Is she okay?" Antonio asks.

"She will be if she stops being so stubborn." Maria tells him.

Santana chucks her phone across the room not wanting to look at the twenty texts and five calls from Brett. She doesn't want to hear what he has to say. Closing her eyes she falls into an uneasy sleep.

"Santana," a voice above her whispers some time later.

"Go away mami." Santana grumbles.

"I'm not your mom San." Brett says sitting next to her.

Wait what the fuck Santana thinks as she starts to wake up. She's starting to become aware that it is in fact Brett sitting right next to her. She doesn't want to deal with this right now. Can't she just ignore him and be angry until she cools down.

"Go away." Santana muffles into her pillow.

"San, I can't until I know that you're okay." Brett softly says rubbing her back.

"I'm fine now leave." Santana says turning her head.

"I can't baby, you've been ignoring my calls and texts for two hours after you didn't show up for our movie date." Brett says still rubbing her back.

Santana doesn't say anything, but turns away from him.

Brett sighs wondering if she's PMSing cause she's never acted like this before. Whatever it is he needs to fix it.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Santana asks finally sitting up.

"No, we need to talk about this." Brett calmly says.

"I don't want to." Santana grumbles.

"San, you must know that I love you and I just want to fix whatever is wrong." Brett softly says.

"How the hell can you say that you love me when I saw you with Anna Pearl!" Santana shouts at him.

Brett backs away a bit frowning. He doesn't understand why she's so mad or why. He knows a lot of famous people and many of them are women. She can't be mad at him for just knowing them.

"What are you talking about baby?" Brett asks tentatively sitting back down.

"I saw Anna Pearl come out of your apartment earlier today." Santana says. "If you don't want to be together you should have just said so."

"Oh baby." Brett says managing to wrap her up in his arms. "San there's absolutely nothing happening between the two of us."

"Really?" Santana asks hiccupping as she buries herself into his embrace.

"Anna only came out because I pulled out of a project she's in and was trying to get me to come back. I told her I couldn't leave that I'm dating this gorgeous woman who lives here." Brett says chuckling as Santana looks up at him in awe.

"Seriously?" Santana asks in shock.

She's in too much shock at the fact that he told supermodel Anna Pearl no. Supermodel as in very beautiful woman that she's beautiful and he can't leave. He just keeps shocking her.

"Yeah San, I'm falling for you and I'm not about to leave before I absolutely have to." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"So you've dropped out of projects for me?" Santana asks in complete awe.

"Yes baby," Brett says.

"You're the best." Santana says snuggling into him.

Antonio who's just been told that Brett is up in Santana's room with her alone by his wife runs upstairs. Opening her bedroom door he lets out a sigh when he sees Brett holding his daughter fully dressed on top of the blankets. He doesn't want them to have sex in his house or nearby at all even though he knows that at some point they will or have.

"Hey Antonio," Brett softly says as he readjusts Santana who is sound asleep.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Antonio asks.

"Yes if that's okay." Brett says.

"It's always okay Brett you know that." Antonio says smiling at him. "Dinner should be done in around twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll wake her up." Brett says nodding down at Santana in his arms.

"Good luck,"

Antonio heads back down his mind completely at ease. Funny enough he trusts Brett to not do anything more than his own daughter. She's always finding ways to get in trouble though in the few months since Brett came into her left she hasn't gotten into any trouble.

"How are the love birds?" Maria asks from the kitchen.

"Fine, why?" Antonio asks frowning.

"Oh nothing to worry your head about if they're all cuddly upstairs." Maria says.

"They are," Antonio says suspiciously.

Twenty minutes later they're all seated around the table.

"So Brett do you have any project coming up soon?" Antonio asks.

"No, I canceled everything for the next few months. I have a big movie to start shooting in February or March, but nothing until then." Brett says smiling over at Santana who blushes.

"Did you have stuff lined up before coming out here?" Maria asks.

Santana looks up at him wondering that herself.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go back to LA yet plus I could really use the break." Brett says squeezing Santana's hand under the table.

"That's really sweet Brett." Maria says understanding the meaning behind his words.

"What's sweet?" Antonio asks frowning.

"Nothing daddy," Santana says glaring at her room.

Brett who's just finished his first plate of food looks around still hungry. He's still not comfortable enough to just grab a second helping.

"Would you like seconds Brett?" Maria asks.

"Yes, your food is delicious." Brett says scooting his chair out.

"Don't get up I'll get it for you." Antonio says already up to get himself a second helping.

"Thank you Antonio." Brett says.

By nine o'clock Brett's pulling his coat on. Always respectful of school nights and not staying too late.

"Do you have to go?" Santana asks pouting.

"Yes baby, but I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." Brett softly says. "Bye Maria, Antonio," he shouts in.


	9. Premier

**Sorry about the long wait my boss had a death in the family and I've been house sitting and dog sitting for the last week. Running between my house and dogs and theirs I had no time to write. I'm also going on vacation for the next week in the Alaskan wilderness and will be unplugged so I won't be updating next week. I'm going to try and get another chapter posted before I leave on tomorrow. **

**Thanks for the all reviews last chapter.**

"You're such a lucky bitch. He never takes me to premiers." Hailey says lounging on Brett's bed as Quinn helps Santana do her hair.

"Well it's part of my birthday present and we're dating. I'd be pissed if he took anyone else." Santana says trying to turn her head only to be slapped by Quinn. "Fuck!"

"Look straight forward." Quinn growls.

Hailey laughs at the other two girls. She loves spending time with them. She's so thankful that they've decided to befriend her making her not only popular, but giving her two really good friends.

"Thanks for letting me hangout with you all the time and just being my friends even though I'm only a freshman." Hailey says as Quinn finishes up Santana's hair.

"No problem kid, I'd probably hangout with you even if you weren't Brett's little sister." Santana says smacking Quinn's hand away as she doesn't need help with makeup.

"Plus I need other friends since this one is always busy with your brother now." Quinn says.

"I know I swear they spend every free moment together." Hailey agrees.

"Shut it." Santana grumbles.

"You know I've never seen him so happy." Hailey says on a more serious note.

"Really?" Santana asks wanting to know more.

"Yeah, he's just always happy and smiling even more than normal. Every time you two are in the same room his eyes never leave you. I don't know how to describe it, but it's like he shifts to being happy all the time." Hailey tries to explain.

Quinn rolls her eyes at how happy her best friend is. It's not that she isn't happy for her friend it's just annoying sometimes.

"Hey baby," Brett says coming in carrying a dress bag.

"Brett what did you get me?" Santana asks eyeing the bag hopefully.

"Well since we're going to Death Rider premier tonight thought you could use a beautiful dress." Brett softly says.

"Brett," Santana gasps as she opens the dress bag.

"How come you get her all this stuff and yet you don't even get me tickets to Beyoncé concert I begged you for." Hailey grumbles her mood turning a hundred and eighty degrees.

"Don't worry we'll use Santana to get into these things." Quinn whispers.

"It's Versace 2011, I hope you like it." Brett says blushing.

"Like it Brett, I love it." Santana says staring at the dress.

"Lucky bitch." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Really?" Hailey says staring at her brother. "You never offer to take me or anyone else in the family to premiers and yet you're taking Santana and bought her a dress."

"I took mom to my first premier, but neither she or dad have wanted to go since." Brett says wondering why she's so upset about this.

"You can go to the next one with us." Santana tells Hailey.

"I knew I liked you best." Hailey says smiling.

"Okay ladies we have to go now or we'll be late." Brett says picking up the dress bag and his suit bag.

They all walk out and Santana smiles when she sees a limo waiting for them. She waves to her friends before getting in the limo.

"We'll bring her next time?" Brett asks Santana as they settle into the back.

"Yeah, well I don't want her to be mad at me." Santana softly says hoping he won't be upset.

"I guess we can take her." Brett says leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

Santana snuggles back into him sighing.

"Why haven't you taken Hailey to any premiers?" Santana asks.

"Honestly, I don't want the paparazzi to bug her more than they already do. Up until recently she's wasn't old enough, but I guess now she is." Brett explains.

"You're a good brother B." Santana says. "I'm really excited that you're taking me to this premier." she says.

"Well so long as we're dating I'll take you to all my premiers if you let me." Brett says helping her out of the limo before grabbing their dress clothes.

Santana just smiles at the thought of being Brett's date to every one of his premier. She knows she's young and they're relationship is new, but she wants to be his date to every premier for the rest of their lives. Being with him just makes her so happy like nothing can go wrong.

He helps her onto his jet smiling at the fact that this very hot woman is his date. That he gets to walk down the red carpet with her on his arm. Every guy is going to be jealous especially Puck. Fuck, he hadn't thought about the fact that she will be meeting his friends Puck and Kitty.

"Hey San," Brett says after telling the captain to take off.

"Yeah," Santana says smiling over at him.

"I just realized that my friends Puck and Kitty will be out the premier too." Brett nervously says.

"Does this mean that I get to meet your friends?" Santana asks hopefully.

She's yet to meet Brett's parents and even though she would really like to meet them she can wait. She's not sure why he hasn't brought her to meet them yet. So to say she's happy to meet important people in his life is an understatement.

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Brett says.

"I'd really like that." Santana says.

"Cool," Brett says all smiles.

"I want to meet all the important people in your life." Santana hints.

"Is this your way of telling me that you want to meet me parent?" Brett asks.

He realizes that she must think he's embarrassed of her or something since he hasn't introduced her to them. The truth is that he doesn't want his mom to scare Santana away.

"I want to meet everyone in your family." Santana says.

"Then you'll meet them." Brett says nodding. "Now go get changed we're landing in thirty minutes."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett gets out of the limp first. Flashes of light all around him as everyone takes pictures of him getting out of the limo. He smiles as he knows everyone will be shocked that he actually has a date. Holding out his hand he helps Santana out. If it's possible even more flashes start as soon as Santana steps out.

"You're so beautiful." Brett whispers for like the twentieth time.

He holds his arm out for her to take which she gladly does. Staying extremely close to him as they walk down the red carpet she tries to ignore everyone taking pictures. Even though she's nervous about embarrassing him and herself having him holding onto her gives her confidence that at least he won't let her fall.

"We have to stop and I have to do a few interviews. If you want to you can just go in." Brett softly says.

"I want to stay with you." Santana says looking up at him lovingly while he looks down at her.

A photographer for People captures the moment and knows that this picture is gold. He may even have the next cover. It's perfect and you can literally see the love between them.

"Brett Pierce, where have you been hiding for the last four months?" Eve from ET asks having roped Brett over to her.

"I went home to visit my family and just get out of LA for a while." Brett says flashing his charming smile.

"Rumor is you've pulled out of several projects and that you're not going to be in Gatewood." Eve says glancing at Santana who's cuddled into Brett's side.

"I have pulled out of many projects, but I will be in Gatewood. Though we haven't started shooting yet." Brett says squeezing Santana's hand.

"Now I'm sure everyone is wondering who this beauty on your arm is." Eve says really eyeing Santana.

Brett just smiles and wraps his arm around her pulling him more into him.

"This is my girlfriend Santana." Brett says.

Santana gasps and stares up at him. She didn't know that he was going to introduce her as his girlfriend. She wasn't even sure if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Oooo, the most eligible bachelor finally has a girlfriend." Eve says. "So how did you two meet?" she asks.

"We actually meet through my sister." Brett says smiling down at Santana who's too nervous to say anything.

"Come on is that all I'm going to get?" Eve asks.

"For now yes, if you don't mind me need to head in." Brett says.

He leads Santana the rest of the way into the theater not stopping to talk to any other reporters. Normally he would, but he could tell that Santana was overwhelmed so he just ignored them. His main focus is on his girlfriend and making sure that she's happy.

"So I'm your girlfriend now." Santana says once they're in the theater away from everyone.

"Um….yeah I just assumed since we've been basically dating since the start of school." Brett nervously says.

"Well are you going to ask me?" Santana says staring at him.

"Oh well…..do you like wanna be my girlfriend?" Brett nervously says.

"Despite how unromantic that was yes I'll be your girlfriend." Santana says snuggling into him.

"God I love you." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

They both freeze for a moment realizing what he just said.

"Did you-"

"Oh god-"

"Brett my man." Puck says coming over and slapping Brett on the back.

"Puck," Brett says pulling Santana back into him.

"Oh who is this beauty." Puck says looking Santana up and down. "Wait a moment, you're the girl from the bar." he says smirking.

"Puck stop being a dick to my girlfriend." Brett says smiling when he says girlfriend.

"No shit man you landed this beauty." Puck says slightly shocked as Brett never has had a girlfriend to his knowledge.

"Yep," Brett proudly says.

"Puck are you bugging Brett and his date." Kitty sternly says coming over.

Santana's in awe that she's actually meeting rockstar Noah "Puck" Puckerman and model slash actress Kitty Wilde. She hadn't really thought about the fact that Brett's friends are going to be famous too.

"He's not now Kitty." Brett says chuckling at his friends. "Kitty this is my girlfriend Santana. Santana these are my best friends Kitty and Puck." he says.

All Santana can do is nod.

"It's nice to meet the young woman who's stolen this one's heart." Kitty says pointing to Brett. "Come on let's go snag the really good seats from the investors while the boys go get us drinks and popcorn." she says taking Santana by the arm.

"Kitty," Brett says hesitant to leave Santana alone with her.

"Go, I'm not going to scare her away." Kitty says shoeing them away.

Brett leans down and pecks Santana on the lips before following Puck out to the lobby.

"Come on I don't bite." Kitty says.

"You're Kitty Wilde." Santana says still in awe.

"And you're Brett Pierce's girlfriend." Kitty says shrugging. "You'd better get used to being recognized now that you're dating Brett and came to this premier as his date. Everyone is going to want to know who you are." she tells her.

"I know," Santana softly says.

"Do you cause if you don't think you can handle the paparazzi or the press then you need to tell him now before he falls even more for you." Kitty says wanting to protect Brett from heartbreak.

"I really like him and I want to be with him no matter what." Santana says narrowing her eyes at Kitty she hates to be questioned.

"Kitty," Brett says coming back and handing Santana a rum' coke. "Hey baby I got you your favorite drink."

"Thanks," Santana says blushing.

"Anything for you." Brett softly says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the premier finishes Brett decides to duck out the back foregoing any after parties. He just wants to spend some alone time with Santana.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to any after parties?" Santana asks as they get into the limo.

"I'm positive baby. I'd rather spend time with you than having a bunch of fake people trying to dig stuff up on you." Brett says. "Does your dad know you're staying the night with me?" he asks always the gentleman.

"My mom does, she gave me condoms." Santana says blushing.

Brett blushes too as he feels blood rush to his groin. He hasn't had sex in months and is very sexual frustrated, but he's not going to pressure Santana into doing anything.

"I guess she figures that since you turned eighteen last week that we'd be going at it like bunnies." Brett says to test the waters.

"Yeah now that I'm eighteen." Santana says hopeful that they might finally get pass making out.

They don't say anything else until they reach Brett's house. Even though Santana has never been there and would at any other time admire the beautiful house her mind is on having sex.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Santana asks.

At first Brett doesn't know what she's talking about then it hits him.

"Yes baby," Brett says wrapping his arms around her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Santana says in disbelief.

"Did you enjoy your belated birthday gift of being my date to my premier?" Brett asks.

"Yes, I love being your arm candy." Santana says taking a deep breath. "I want to give you everything. I want to make love." she softly says.

"Are you sure?" Brett asks wanting to make extra sure.

"I want you to make love to me." Santana says more confidently.

"Okay," Brett says leading her up to his bedroom.

She stares at the back of his head as he leads her up to his room. She can't believe that this is actually happening that they're actually going to have sex. Sure she's nervous that she won't be good and he'll dump her, but it's not like she's a virgin so she's fairly confident that she'll be good.

Pushing open the bedroom door Brett hopes he can last long enough for her to cum. He knows that this is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. With this thought he pulls her into him.

"I love you so much." Brett whispers hesitantly fumbling with the zipper in the back of her dress.

"Too many clothes." Santana moans unbuttoning his shirt.

Slowly they shed each other's clothes until he's left in his duck boxers and she's in a red lace bra and thong. He can't help, but stare at her boobs. They're perfect pushed up and all he wants to do is squeeze them. Her abs are to die for, actually her whole body is. He plans on spending the whole night worshipping her body making her feel amazing.

"God your boobs." Brett breaths slowly pushing her down.

Santana just stares up at him her hands running up and down his abs. She can't believe that this is actually happening to her that she has this Greek god man above her. He looks amazing. Biting her lip she looks down at his tented boxers. She really wants to see how big he is.

"You can take them off." Brett softly says not wanting to scare her.

Brett smiles when she wordlessly pulls his hands up to her breasts. He squeezes them smiling as he feels her unclip her bra.

"I love you." he whispers kissing down her neck.

With that they finally remove the last piece of clothes separating them.

"Oh god, you're big." Santana says staring at his dick.

He doesn't say anything letting her decide what they're going to do from this point forward.

"How big are you?" Santana asks eyes widening as he seems to grow even bigger.

"Eight inches long and about six inches thick." Brett says feeling himself become very hard under her intense stare.

"Wow," is all Santana can say.

The few times she's had sex it's never been with someone that big or even close to that big. It's making her really nervous that this might hurt.

"Hey we don't have to do anything." Brett softly says cupping her face. "I would love to have sex with you, but if you're not ready then we won't."

"I want to." Santana softly says.

"Okay," Brett says.

He smiles down at her before kissing his way down her body. Kissing right below her belly button he pauses to look up at her.

"Do something; I'm so fucking turned on." Santana moans arching her back up.

Brett ignores his own painful arousal and kisses around her pussy. Her scent is intoxicating to him. All he wants to do is taste her so he plunges his tongue into her.

"Oh fuck yeah." Santana moans.

He continues to eat her out until his dick's hardness just hurts too much.

"San," he breaths wincing.

"I'm ready," she softly says opening her legs open wide.

He climbs back up her grabbing his dick. Lining himself up and slowly pushing into her. It takes everything he has to not slam himself into her. He pauses letting her adjust to his size. She pushes on his back telling him to continue.

"I love you." Brett whispers pushes the rest of the way in.

It doesn't take more than a minute of Brett barely moving as she's just so tight before he's ready to cum.

"She's babe I've got to pull out." Brett moans.

"I want to feel you're cum in me. I'm on birth control." Santana says.

He let's go spraying his seed into her. Feeling his seed deep in her causes her to cum as well. It takes a while for them to both come down from their highs. He moves to pull out of her, but she stops him.

"I like the feeling of you in me." Santana whispers.

"I'm going to get hand again." Brett warns moving them so they're on their side staring at each other.

"That's okay," Santana says smiling at him.

"You know that was amazing." Brett says brushing her hair out of her face.

"Really?" Santana asks.

"Defiantly some of the best sex I've ever had." Brett says.

"Good," Santana yawns snuggling into his chest.

"Go to sleep baby."


	10. Meeting the Pierce's

**I'm back! It feels so good to be back to civilization and cell phone service. The only good thing is that I did get quite a bit of writing done and I plan on updating again in the next few days. Sadly this story is winding down and I have four chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Santana holds onto Brett's hand tightly nervously as he pushes open his parent's front door. She's finally going to meet him parents and be introduced as his girlfriend.

"Don't worry baby they'll love you." Brett softly says.

"But what if they think I'm too young for you." Santana says tightening her grip on his hand.

"They won't, but even if they did I don't care." Brett says leaning down to kiss her.

Walking in he keeps a tight grip on her hand. He knows that she's very nervous to meet his parents even though he's sure that they'll love her. He told them that he was bringing his mystery girl home and that they are dating. His mom shouted while crying that her baby boy is finally settling down.

"Mom, dad!" Brett shouts after he takes and hangs her coat up.

A squeak is heard before Susan runs in engulfing Santana in a huge hug.

"Oh my you are very beautiful." Susan says pulling back to look at the Latina. "She's very beautiful Brett you'd better not let her get away."

"Susan let the poor girl go." Bryan says coming over.

Once Susan lets go of Santana who's shocked by what just happened Brett properly introduces them.

"Santana these are my parents Bryan and Susan Pierce. Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez."

"It's very nice to meet the young lady who's stolen our son's heart." Bryan says smiling at her.

"Wait is your mother Maria?" Susan asks.

"Um….yeah." Santana says unsure of wither she should have answered or not.

"Oh my god! Your mom talks about you all the time during our book club." Susan happily says smiling at her son.

"Of course she does." Santana whispers.

"Is dinner ready? I'm starving." Brett says drawing the attention from Santana to him.

"It will be done in five minutes go set the table." Susan says before heading back into the kitchen.

Brett pauses unsure if he should talk Santana with him or leave her with his dad.

"We'll be fine." Bryan says waving his son off.

Santana watches as her boyfriend leaves her with his father.

"Where's Hailey?" Santana asks breaking the silence.

"Upstairs finishing her homework." Bryan says. "So you're a senior at McKinley right?" he asks wanting to make sure his son won't get in trouble for dating her.

"Yeah I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago." Santana softly says. "You don't have an issure with me being five years younger than him do you?" she asks.

"No my wife is seven years older than me. Age doesn't matter to me or Susan." Bryan tells her before Hailey comes running down.

"Hey Santana, you're here!" Hailey shouts.

"Hey Hailey," Santana says smiling at the younger Pierce.

Bryan can't help, but smile at how happy his daughter is to see Santana. He's super glad that Hailey likes Santana and they seem to get along really well.

"Daddy stop trying to scare Santana away. I really like her and Brett and her are really good together." Hailey says glaring over at her dad.

"I wasn't-"

"Dinner's ready!" Susan shouts cutting him off.

Brett holds out a chair for Santana pushing it in before taking a seat next to her on the right. After they all get the food that they want on their plates Brett and Bryan dig in. Santana smiles at her boyfriend before she starts eating herself.

"Wow Mrs. Pierce this steak is amazing." Santana says.

"Call me Susan dear and thank you." Susan says.

"If you think you'll want more you should grab it now or the two bottomless pits will eat everything." Hailey informs Santana grabbing some more salad.

Five minutes later Brett and Bryan have both finished eating everything on the table. Santana is impressed and proud of her boyfriend.

"So Santana, B how did you two meet?" Susan asks.

She's very curious about them as she knows they've been hanging out together slash dating for several months. Next book club meeting she'll have to yell at Maria for not telling her that Santana is dating her son. She's aware that Maria knew about them before.

"Mom you know how we met." Brett whines.

"Yes and I would like to hear from your girlfriend how you met." Susan says looking over at Santana.

"Um…well…." Santana trails off glancing at Hailey.

"Dad," Brett says looking at Hailey.

"What do I have something on my face?" Hailey asks as half the table is staring at her.

"Hailey go up to your room and finish up your math homework." Bryan says finally getting why his son is staring at him and Hailey.

"But dad," Hailey whines.

"Bryan she can stay here and listen, but so help me god if you do whatever they did I will…." Susan trails off.

"What your mother is trying to say is that until you turn twenty-one we will ground you if you copy their actions." Bryan says.

"Sure?" Hailey says frowning.

Brett grabs Santana's hand and squeezes it silently telling her it's okay to continue.

"Last summer I stayed with my aunt and uncle in LA. The night before I was leaving to come back my older cousin and I decided to go out clubbing. We literally ran into each other after I left my cousin and her friends. He was such a gentleman and offered to buy me a drink. We hung out and talked for a few hours, dancing a bit before my cousin decided we needed to leave and that was the last I thought I'd see of him." Santana says squeezing his hand.

"You were always on my mind baby." Brett whispers leaning in to kiss the side of her head.

"But then Hailey brought her big brother to school and I saw him. I may have freaked out." Santana admits.

"The rest is history." Brett happily says.

He wraps his arm around her smiling at how happy his parents seem about his new relationship. This is what he knew would happen, that his parents would love her. His mom and sister have started up some conversation about some hair product that's new. He looks over at his dad who's smiling at him before nodding towards the living room.

"Hey baby, I'm going into the living room with my dad." Brett says standing up.

Santana waves him off as she's deep into her conversation.

"Would you like some scotch?" Bryan asks his son.

"No, I'm driving Santana home later." Brett says sitting down.

Bryan nods pouring himself a glass.

"She's a very sweet, thoughtful girl." Bryan says.

"Yeah," Brett sighs smiling.

"Your mother really likes her, we all do." Bryan tells his son.

"I'm really glad you her. I was nervous that you wouldn't like her because of our age difference and she's still in high school." Brett says.

"Well we really like her and you'd better not let her go I can tell that she's a keeper." Bryan says.

"I know dad."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'll defiantly come over for Sunday night dinner." Santana says giving Susan a hug.

"Invite your parents. We all need to have a get together now that the two of you are dating." Susan says slapping her son on the back of his head.

"Ow mom," Brett whines.

"That's what you get for keeping your sweet girlfriend from me for at least a month." Susan scolds him.

After a few more goodnights Brett and Santana head out to the car. Brett opens the door for her before running over to his side.

"I told my mom I was staying at Quinn's." Santana says lacing her fingers with his.

"So you want me to drop you off at Quinn's?" Brett asks starting up the car.

"No baby I want to spend the night with you. You big dofus." Santana says shaking her head at the huge smile on his face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana snuggles deeper into Brett's body trying to get comfortable. They've decided that since it's only ten to watch a movie, one that hasn't even been in theaters yet.

"So how did you get this movie again?" Santana asks laying her head back on his chest.

"Throne was the last movie I did some work on and the director is a dear friend so he always sends me movies he's working on before they arrive in theaters." Brett explains kissing the top of her head.

"That's a cool perk." Santana says focusing in on the TV.

Twenty minutes into the movie Santana sees Brett for the first time and she gets excited. She loves the fact that she can watch the movies he's been in whenever she misses him and just see him. It's then that it hits her that he's going to have to go back to work and leave her eventually.

"Brett," Santana softly says not wanting to disturb him.

"Yeah babe," Brett says tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"When do you have to leave?" Santana asks getting teary eyed.

"I'm never leaving you babe. Your stuck with me as long as you'll have me." Brett says kissing her check.

Santana swoons at the fact that he loves her that much, but that's not what she meant.

"I'm glad of that, but what I meant is when do you have to go for your shooting of Gatewood and how long will you be gone?" Santana asks sitting up to look at him.

Brett sighs deeply. "I have to leave next month to train for three weeks before we start shooting. I'll be back in time to take you to prom."

"You'll be gone for five months?" Santana asks knowing it would be long just not that long.

"Yeah," Brett says unsure how she's taking it.

"Will you be able to visit at all?" Santana asks.

"Most likely not, but I will be back for your prom and graduation." Brett says hoping that she won't break up with him over this.

Part of his job is being gone for three to six months shooting on location every once and a while. Hindsight had he known that he'd meet Santana when he did he wouldn't have joined the Gatewood movie. But he's not one to quit something once he's started.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it? Most of the time filming is done in LA, but some projects are shot either fully or partly on location. And after you graduate when I have to leave you can come with me, but you need to finish school." Brett rambles nervously.

"Brett…" Santana starts, but he cuts her off.

"I get that being gone for weeks at a time can put strain on any relationship, but I promise-"

Brett is cut off by Santana's lips on his.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily. Sure it sucks that you have to leave for five months and I will miss you so much, but I'm not going to leave you over it. I get that this is your job." Santana says laying her head back on his chest feeling satisfied that she got her point across.

Brett just smiles hugging her tightly to him.

"I love you so much baby." Brett softly whispers.

"I'm horny," Santana says a few moments later.

"Really?" Brett says chuckling.

"Yes, I'm very horny and I want you." Santana husks tugging at his shirt.

"And to think I was nervous about pushing you into having sex." Brett says as Santana manages to get his shirt off and is now working on his pants.

Santana just smirks as she finally manages to get his pants leaving him in his boxers and socks. She sits up smiling down at her boyfriend as she pulls off her shirt. Brett's hands automatically head to her sides trying to decide wither he should work on her pants getting them off or groping her boobs.

"Brett I need you." Santana whispers yanking off her pants and moving his hand down to feel how wet she is.

"God baby you're so wet for me already." Brett says amazed.

"Please," Santana begs.

Brett wastes no time removing their underwear his cock already rock hard.

"I love you." Brett whispers flipping them over so he's on top of her.

"I love you too." Santana says pulling his head down into a searing kiss.

She feels his rock hard cock poke her in the thigh. Kissing him she runs over each of his abs. when she reaches his last ab she continues going down until her fingers brush is cock.

"Fuck," Brett moans bucking up into her.

She grips his hard cock lining him up with her. Gulping she winces slightly as he pushes into her.

"I'm not going to last long." Brett moans.

"Fuck," Santana moans as he starts pumping into her.

He knows he's not going to last much longer so he reaches down to rub her clit. It doesn't take long until they're both cuming.

"That was intense." Santana breathlessly says as Brett flips than so he's on the bottom.

He pulls a blanket over and restarts the movie.

"It was," he whispers.


	11. Time Apart

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. So since several people have asked for a sequel I'm going to add an additional five chapters on this story at least. **

Santana clings to Brett as they stand on the tarmac. She doesn't want to let him go. He has to leave today to make it to his training session tomorrow.

"I have to go baby." Brett whispers.

"I don't want you to." Santana pouts tightening her grip around him.

Brett sighs closing his eyes. He wishes that he could stay here with her, but he can't. He needs to continue to work so he can continue to live the lifestyle he's been living the last ten years.

"I could just come with you." Santana says hopefully staring up at him.

"San, you can't miss that much school and your dad would never allow you to live with me on let alone go." Brett says running his hands up and down her back.

Santana nods into his chest. She knew that he wouldn't let her come. He wants her to graduate and go to college. She loves that about him, that he puts her first and wants what's best for her. She's positive that he'll follow her to college.

"Call me as much as you can and skype me." Santana says pulling away slightly.

"I will baby." Brett says kissing her once more. "I love you and I'll be back before Prom."

"Love you too."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

One week. It's been one week since Brett left and Santana's been mopping around. She just seems really down, not excited about anything. Everyone can tell that somethings off with her and those who are in the know realize that it's because Brett's gone. The only times she perks up is when he either texts, calls or skypes. Other than that she's moody.

"Is Santana coming?" Rachel asks Quinn and Hailey who walks into the chair room together.

"No she ran home as soon as Sue canceled Cheerio practice to skype with Brett." Quinn says pulling Hailey to the back and sitting next to Sam.

"Hey Hailey," Sam says giving her a goofy smile.

"Hey Sam, how's basketball going?" Hailey asks.

"Good, I think well actually win some games this year." Sam happily says. "How's Cheerio's going?" he asks.

"Great, Quinn and Santana have really helped me out." Hailey says all smiles.

Quinn chuckles to herself as she watches Rachel with a loving smile half listening to Hailey and Sam's conversation. She knew that those two would be a good match though she knows better than to tell Brett. He seems to be the overly protective big brother type.

"…We have to do something about her." Rachel finishes as Quinn's full attention falls back to Rachel.

"Rachel I really don't think we should poke that already grumpy bear." Kurt wisely says.

"Yeah she's not hurting anyone." Mercedes says nodding.

"But what about Regionals and Nationals?" Rachel says looking at Finn for support.

"Rachel I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn quietly says.

Before they can continue Mr. Shue comes in ready to give them this week's lesson. A long hour later Hailey's trailing after Quinn to her car.

"You going home?" Hailey asks hoping into the front seat.

"No, I'm going over to Santana's. She texted me during glee asking me to come over." Quinn says starting the engine.

"Can I come?" Hailey hopefully asks.

"Of course, I'm sure Santana will enjoy the extra company." Quinn says smiling at the young girl.

"Cool, I haven't seen her since before Brett left. Is she really as bad as she seems at school?" Hailey asks.

"No, but she defiantly misses him." Quinn says.

"It's gotta be hard on her worrying about him finding someone on set." Hailey says knowing more about this and asks that all her brother's other relationships started on movie sets.

"Don't mention that to her I don't think she's thought of that yet and we don't need to worry her anymore." Quinn says turning down Santana's street. "Just remember that she'll be grumpy and don't take anything she says personally."

"You speak from experience?" Hailey says smiling.

"Yeah, she used to always be like this before she met your brother." Quinn says grimaces.

They park in the Lopez's driveway getting ready to head in while upstairs Santana's skyping Brett.

'I wish you could be here baby.' Brett sighs sitting down on the couch in his trailer.

'Any hot girls there yet?' Santana asks unable to help the jealously laced in her voice.

'Baby, you know that no matter what you're the only one I want and I'd never cheat on you.' Brett softly says. 'Plus shooting hasn't started yet. I'm training with five other guys right now as this is a war movie.'

'I know you wouldn't, but I still worry.' Santana sighs curling on her bed.

'My character doesn't even have a love interest in the movie.' Brett calmly says knowing this will calm Santana down.

'Really? I'm glad baby, but you'd tell me if you had to kiss or anything right?' Santana asks a worried look on her face.

'Of course baby, from now on your included in my decisions on what movies to take.' Brett says like it's the most simple thing in the world.

Santana looks at him in awe. He keeps shocking her in everything that he does for her and them.

'You don't have to do that for me.' Santana says blushing.

'I want to, this affects you too and I don't want my job to drive us apart.'

"Santana! Quinn and Hailey are here!" Maria shouts up the stairs.

'Go hangout with your friends baby I'll call you later tonight.' Brett tells her.

'Love you,'

Santana just logging off skype when Quinn and Hailey comes in.

"Talking with my brother." Hailey says sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, it's the only time both of us could get free to skype. Anything exciting happen in glee?" Santana asks.

"Nope just Rachel and Mr. Shue discussing what songs they think we should do." Hailey says.

"That's not all that happened." Quinn says smirking. "Someone hit it off with Sam again." she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh really, sounds like someone has a crush." Santana says staring at Hailey.

"No," Hailey says a little too quickly. "He's just really fun to hang out with and easy to talk to." she finishes.

"So you don't have a crush on him good then I can date him." Quinn says turning to smirk.

"No!"

"What about Rachel?!"

"What?!"

Santana smirks as Quinn squirms under Santana's knowing gaze. She doesn't say anything farther about it and instead focuses back on Hailey.

"Sam's a nice guy and I have it on good authority that he likes you." Santana tells her.

"Really?" Hailey asks shocked.

"Yeah," Santana says smiling.

"I have to agree with Santana here." Quinn says.

"Just don't tell me brother about this. He won't like it and will try and scare Sam away." Hailey says staring at Santana.

"Fine,"

"Come on let's go shopping." Quinn says now bored of this conversation.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'll see you all later." Brett says waving at his fellow cast mates as they head out to go party.

"You sure you don't want to come?" JoAnn Smith a rising star actress asks.

She's been trying to hang out with Brett since she arrived on set a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, I'm going to call my girlfriend before I take a nap." Brett says.

"He has a girlfriend?" JoAnn whispers to Spencer one of the stunt doubles. "I didn't think those rumors were true."

"He's totally in love devoted to her." Spencer says.

Brett opens his trailer door, flopping down on the bed. He's mentally exhausted from shooting today and missing his girlfriend. Looking at the calendar across the trailer he frowns at the fact that he still has three months left of shooting. Just then his phone rings and he scrambles to pick it up.

'Hey baby,' Brett says as he answers.

'I miss you so much B.' Santana sobs.

'Baby what's wrong?' Brett asks starting to get worried.

'I just miss you and I'm horny.' Santana sobs sniffling.

'Baby, we only have to last three more months before I'm back and we don't have to be apart like this again.' Brett softly says.

'You always know what to say to make me feel better.' Santana sniffles whipping her tears away.

'That's part of my job as your boyfriend baby.' Brett calmly says glad that he's helping her calm down.

'You know I'm super glad and proud to be your girlfriend right?' Santana asks lying on her bed.

'I know baby, I love you so much.'

They spend two hours on the phone before Santana scolds him about the fact that he needs sleep and to hang up the phone.

'Night San, I love you.'

'Love you too B.'

It takes another fifteen minutes before they finally actually hang up. Brett decides to just go to sleep instead of reviewing his lines for tomorrow. He misses kissing his girlfriend and isn't sure if he can last the next three months without holding her in his arms.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Quinn, Hailey where in gods name are we going?" Santana grumbles from the back seat.

"We are going to a party." Hailey happily says bouncing in her seat.

"Wait, what? Q you know I don't want to go to parties while Brett's gone. I'm just going to end up drunk and do something stupid." Santana grumbles. "I don't want to ruin my relationship."

"S, give yourself more credit plus I doubt there will be much drinking at this party." Quinn says last part under her breath.

"I don't want to go." Santana says crossing her arms.

"Trust me you'll want to be here." Hailey says getting a look of what the hell from both Quinn and Santana.

Luckily for her Santana gets distracted by the street they turn down.

"This party isn't at Berry's is it?" Santana asks frowning.

"Yes," Quinn happily says smirking.

"Fuck this is going to be boring." Santana says slapping back into the seat.

Quinn just rolls her eyes as she pulls into the driveway. She smirks when she sees someone walk up to Santana's door and looks over out Hailey who just smiles. When Santana's door is opened and someone grabs her.

"Get the fuck….Brett!?" Santana shrieks throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby," Brett says lifting her off the ground.

"How? What?" is all Santana can manage to say as she stares at him.

"Kiss first." Brett says puckering his lips.

Santana kisses him hard smiling the whole time.

"I thought you couldn't get away." Santana says wrapping her limbs more securely around him.

"I have today off and I don't need to be on set until three tomorrow so I thought I'd fly out for the night to see my beautiful girlfriend." Brett says all smiles.

"Can we just go back to your place and cuddle maybe have sex?" Santana asks.

"I guess baby." Brett says smiling.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana wakes up naked and snuggles into her boyfriend. This is the way she wants to wake up for the rest of her life. She knows that it will be a couple of years before that can come true, but she hopes that it will always be Brett in her bed. She'd marry him right now if he asked her. She's that sure of their futures together.

"Good morning baby," Brett groggily says his fingers dancing on her shoulder blades.

"It certainly is." Santana sighs laying her head back on his chest.

"I'm going to have to leave in an hour." Brett says running his fingers up and down her back.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Santana says snuggling more into him.

"I know baby, but it's only two more months." Brett reminds her. "We've already made it through three."

"At least you'll be back for Prom and my graduation." Santana sighs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett's beyond pissed. He slams his trailer door shut. One thing. That's all he asked for. That if their shooting went long like it normally does that he'd get the two weeks off for Santana's prom and graduation. But no the dick director is going to make him shoot during that time period. He's regretting the fact that he now has to tell his girlfriend this. Sitting down he turns on the computer and texts her to skype him. Not even two minutes later Santana's calling him.

'Hey baby,' Brett says trying to smile.

'What's wrong?' Santana asks seeing right through him.

She's worried that he's going to break up with her or something.

'The director pushed our shooting out another month.' Brett sighs.

'You're going to miss everything.' Santana softly says staring at him blankly.

'I'm so sorry baby, I'll try to get back for your graduation, but prom doesn't look good.' Brett sadly says.

'This is so unfair.' Santana grumbles.

'I know I'll try everything possible.' Brett says.

'I won't go to prom without you.' Santana says pouting.

'No baby, you should have fun. Go with Quinn, you'll regret it if you don't go.' Brett tells her.

'Only if you promise to be at my graduation.' Santana barters wanting him there for her.

'Baby nothing aside from a natural disaster would keep me away.' Brett says wanting to be there to support her as much as she wants him there.

'Okay,'


	12. Prom

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm going to try and update again by Wednesday and Sunday. This will be the last double update week after this I will have caught up to my writing that I did on my vacation so I'll be back to updating once a week. **

"Thanks for coming with me." Santana tells Hailey as they wait for the limo to arrive with Quinn, Mike, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and for some reason Rachel.

"No thanks you for inviting me. Sam would have taken me if he hadn't promised to go with Mercedes as friends months ago." Hailey says flattening out her teal dress.

"Yeah most of the glee club agreed to go together even if they weren't dating so they didn't have to go stag." Santana explains.

"What about you?" Hailey asks.

"Please I know I'd have a hot date." Santana says smiling.

"Why isn't everyone in the limo with us?" Hailey asks wondering why the rest of the glee club isn't with them.

"Well Artie needs more room for his wheelchair so Sugar ordered a special limo for them and we made Finn, Rory, Lauren, Ryder, Marley and Matt go with them." Santana says listing off the rest of the glee club members.

"I'm shocked that you're letting Rachel ride with us. Doesn't she bug you?" Hailey asks just as the limo pulls down the street.

"Quinn," Santana says.

Hailey laughs at what a pushover Santana can be for her friends.

"Ladies," Sam says opening the door and getting out helping them in.

"Thanks Evans," Santana says scooting over to sit next to Quinn.

"Thanks Sam," Hailey flirty says.

Mercedes shakes her head, but smiles at the polite freshman. She doesn't care that Sam likes her after all her and Sam are only going together as friends.

"So Santana will-"

Before Rachel can finish Quinn elbows her in the gut.

"Rachel," Quinn whispers shaking her head.

"It's fine Quinn. Brett isn't able to make it as he's shooting a new movie." Santana sighs.

No one says anything after that feeling bad for Santana.

"Though he will be at graduation." Santana says smiling.

"He wouldn't miss that for the world." Hailey says taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Do you think-"

"Rachel!" everyone shouts at her.

"Sorry, but knowing someone in show business can help." Rachel says.

"Don't bug him Berry." Santana growls.

While everyone starts discussing what they want to do after they graduate Hailey gets a text from her brother.

**Big Bro – is Santana going to Prom?**

**HaileyP – Yes, why?**

**Big Bro – Where is it again?**

**HaileyP – In the dance hall at the Hilton in Columbus, Ohio**

**Big Bro – Thxks**

**HaileyP – What are you planning?**

**Big Bro – Don't worry about it**

**HaileyP – B, are you coming?**

**Big Bro – I have a surprise I'm sending to her**

**HaileyP – B?**

Hailey frowns at her phone as Brett has stopped texting her. She can tell that he's up to something, but doesn't know what it is.

"Come on Hailey we've reached the restaurant." Santana says before getting out.

"Yes, I've been craving cheese cake all day." Hailey says jumping.

The huge group walks into the Cheese Cake Factory breaking into smaller groups so they can all get seated quicker. Santana of course ends up at the table with Hailey, Quinn and Rachel.

"So I just got my acceptance letter from NYADA. Not that I'm surprised since I'm talented. What about you guys?" Rachel asks curious about what they plan to do.

Quinn's all smiles at Rachel's news happy for her.

"That's amazing Rachel." Quinn says.

"What about you Quinn?" Hailey asks also curious.

"I got into Yale." Quinn proudly says.

"Really?" Rachel says shocked, she never knew that Quinn's smart.

"That's cool," Hailey says.

"I knew you'd get in." Santana says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Quinn says. "What about you Santana?"

"I have a few options, but I haven't decided yet." Santana says not wanting to elaborate.

Luckily for her their waiter comes over taking the attention off of her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We need a group picture." Rachel says smiling.

"Really?" Santana grumbles not wanting to be in a picture of all of them.

"It's our last big event all together." Rachel says.

"Yeah Santana come on." Quinn says smiling at Rachel.

"Fucking Berry," Santana grumbles under her breath.

"Maybe we can take a picture together I'm sure your mother would like that." a deep voice she recognizes says from behind her.

"Brett?" Santana questions as she turns around. "Brett!" she shrieks leaping into his arms kissing him deeply.

"Wow," Brett breaths when they break apart.

"How are you here?" Santana asks still in his arms.

"I told the director I would be back in two weeks after my girlfriend graduates and left." Brett says lifting her up a bit to get a better grip.

"What about your contract?" Santana asks worried he'll get in trouble.

"Screw my contract you're way more important to me than any amount of money." Brett happily says.

"Thank you," Santana whispers leaning her head against his shoulder.

She stays in his arms until Quinn yells at her to get in the damn picture. After that her and Brett take a couple of pictures together. Everyone's shocked that Brett Pierce is here even though he had been hanging around Santana before no one has seen him for a while. This of course bugs Santana since girls are staring at her boyfriend and keep asking for pictures, autographs and dances or all three.

"Will you-"

"Get the fuck away from my boyfriend!" Santana lowly growls wrapping her arms around him.

"Relax baby," Brett whispers in her ear before pulling her from the dance floor over to a table where Quinn and Hailey are talking along with Rachel.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." Hailey says pushing into her brother.

"I wanted to surprise San and you little sis." Brett says pinching her cheeks.

"Stop," Hailey squeals batting at his hand.

"I have to say I'm shocked you managed to find a red suit to match Santana's dress so perfectly on such short notice." Rachel says getting over the shock of being in the company of someone famous.

"Yeah well San's mom helped me with the color and I had it personally made for me over a month ago." Brett says shrugging cause to him it's not a big deal.

"Brett," Santana says leaning into him.

She doesn't want him to spend a bunch of money on her prom. But she's sure glad that he did.

"San, you're worth it." Brett whispers in her ear.

"Can we leave?" Santana asks wanting to spend alone time with him.

"Sure I have a hotel room here." Brett says getting up. "Quinn can you make sure my little sister gets home." he asks.

"Sure," Quinn says.

"Thanks see you all later." Santana says waving at them.

Brett wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him. He's super happy to have her in his arms again. She curls more into him as he leads her to their room.

"You didn't have to get us a hotel room." Santana softly says.

"I know, but I wanted to." Brett tells her.

"You spoil me too much." Santana says letting go of him momentarily so he can open the door.

The room isn't anything special, but neither of them care as they kiss.

"This is kind of clique isn't it." Santana says breaking the kiss.

"Which is why I did it." Brett says smiling.

Santana chuckles shaking her head. Only he would think of such a thing and not try and get in her pants right away. She loves seeing this sappy side of him.

"So Mr. Pierce are you going to make love to me tonight?" Santana asks staring at him.

"That's my plan." Brett sweetly says literally sweeping her off her feet.

"Brett," she squeals wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." Brett whispers kissing her cheek.

He carefully puts her down on the bed. Standing back up he looks down at her all spread out on the bed looking all kinds of sex. Shrugging off his suit jacket he tosses it across the room. He tugs his tie off, unbuttoning his dress shirt as he watches Santana kick off her heels and begin to lift her dress up. After that their clothes quickly fly off and Santana pulls him down on the bed with her.

"I love your body." Brett softly says his hands cupping her breasts.

"You'd better I am your girlfriend." Santana says running her hands down his abs.

"Mmm, my very hot sexy girlfriend." Brett says leaning in to kiss her.

He kisses down her neck leaving all sorts of hickeys.

"I need you so much." Santana moans running her fingers through his hair.

"Need me to do what?" Brett asks smirking.

Santana glares at him. She's not in the mood to be teased. She just wants him to fuck her and fuck her hard.

"Brett don't fucking tease me. I need you to fuck me hard right now." Santana orders grabbing his dick and palming it.

"Fuck," he moans his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

It's been too long since he last had sex with her. He's hard as hell and pretty sure he won't last more than five minutes if he's lucky.

"God San I need to be in you now." he moans removing her hand from his dick replacing it with his own.

He lines himself up with her and slowly pushes into her. They both moan as he bottoms out.

"Fuck B, you're so big." she moans.

"You feel amazing San." he moans closing his eyes as she squeezes around him.

"Move,"

With that Brett pulls out only to slam back into her. He gets a hard, rough pace going. She loves it a little rough. It doesn't take long before he's about to burst.

"Fuck babe I'm goin' cum." he moans slamming into her.

"Give it to me." she moans wrapping her limbs around him.

"God damn," he moans letting go and spilling deep into her.

She moans as she feels his hot seed spurt into her. He works his hand down inbetween them to rub her clit.

"Oh baby," she moans as he starts rubbing her clit hard. "Faster."

It doesn't take more than a minute for her to cum too. Pulling out Brett flops on his back pulling her into him.

"God I missed have sex with you." Santana says nuzzling into him.

"We can have as much sex as you want baby." Brett says kissing her.

"You have to go back to the set after my graduation right?" Santana softly asks.

"Yes for a month, but since you'll be out of school you can come with me if you want." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Really?" Santana asks smiling.

"Yes, I always want you to come with me just like I'll always go anywhere with you." Brett says smiling.

"I love you so much B." Santana says nuzzling her face into his chest sighing contently.

He holds her tightly to him content to just lay there like this for the rest of the night. He hopes that her prom night is everything she dreamed of.

"San, you asleep?" Brett softly asks.

"No," Santana sleepily says.

"Was tonight everything you dreamed of?" Brett asks nervously.

"B, where is this coming from?" Santana asks turning to face him.

"I just wanted your prom night to be everything you ever wanted." Brett says.

"It was more than I could ever dream of. You came even though you were supposed to be shooting a movie right now. It was the single best night of my life." Santana says yawning.

"Good, now go to sleep baby." Brett whispers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana wakes up slightly when she feels herself being lifted off the bed.

"Go back to sleep baby." Brett whispers.

She falls back asleep in his arms and doesn't wake up until she feels herself being lifted up again. Opening her eyes slowly she looks around and notices that she's being carried into her own house. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck she buries her head into his shoulder.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Brett softly says.

"What time is it?" Santana asks hiding her face from the light in his shoulder.

"Nine in the morning." Brett tells her.

"It's too early." Santana moans.

"I know baby, but I promised your dad that I'd get you home early." Brett says.

She just levels a glare at him, but keeps her arm wrapped around his neck. She grumbles something at him.

"Give me your keys baby." Brett says readjusting her in his arms.

Before she can do that the door is thrown open and standing there is Maria and Susan.

"Mom?" Brett says frowning.

"Awe," both Maria and Susan say at the fact that Brett is carrying Santana.

"What are you doing here mom?" Brett asks still holding Santana in his arms.

"Your father and myself thought we'd join you all for breakfast since the two of you seem to be getting very serious we thought we should all hangout." Susan tells her son.

"Dad's here?" Brett asks finally putting Santana down.

"Yes the men are finishing up breakfast now." Maria says.

"Good I'm starving." Brett says pecking Santana on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to find food.

Santana blushes as she watches him leave and turns to see her mom and his staring at her. This of course causes her to blush even more.

"Was your prom good?" Maria asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I was pleasantly surprised to see Brett there." Santana says smiling.

"Come on baby the foods ready." Bryan shouts.

"That's our call unless we don't want food." Susan chuckles knowing her son and husband eat a heck of a lot of food.


	13. Graduation

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews last chapter. After this chapter there's going to be a big time jump before we jump into the second half of this story that I've added since so many people are enjoying this story and wanted more. I have an additional 10 chapters that I'm adding as this was going to be the last chapter. I'll be updating everyone weekend from now on.**

The Pierce's and Lopez's are all at Breadstixs celebrating the fact that Santana's graduating tomorrow. Santana's happy that their parents are getting along so well and seem to be becoming friends.

"Santana," Susan says causing her to look away from Brett who she had been having a staring contest with.

"Yeah,"

"I don't think I've heard what your plans are for next year." Susan says curious about where her son is going to be spending the next four years.

It's obvious to her that her son will follow Santana wherever she decides to go to college.

"Yeah mija, you haven't told us where you plan to go." Maria says looking at her husband.

"She's been accepted to a bunch of schools that she can choose from." Antonio tells Bryan all smiles.

He's very proud of how successful his daughter has been. He just hopes that she still plans on going to college now that she seems to be very serious with Brett.

"Dad," Santana says blushing.

"What this is something to be proud of that you've gotten into so many schools." Antonio says.

"It truly is." Bryan says giving Hailey a look of you better have this happen to you.

"Thanks a lot San now I'm going to have to get into a bunch of schools when I graduate." Hailey complains.

"Oh hush you." Brett says squeezing Santana's hand also proud of her.

"I finally decided where I want to go." Santana says smiling leaning into Brett.

Not even Brett knows where Santana plans to go. He wants her to decide on her own where the best place for her to go is.

"So where are you and Brett going to be living for the next four years?" Hailey asks.

"Huh?" Santana says confused about the Brett part.

"Please we know that Brett will follow you wherever you decide to go." Hailey says.

Santana looks at Brett to see if this is true. He nods. She never dreamed that he would follow her wherever she decides to go.

"Well I've decided to be close to Brett." Santana says smiling at him. "I'm going to go to UCLA and I'll be pre-law." she says.

Brett smiles at her so happy that they'll at least be in LA together. That he can continue to do projects there while not leaving her. This is the best option and he's glad that it's what she's decided.

"That's amazing babe." Brett says.

"Didn't you know?" Maria asks frowning.

She was sure that Brett had helped her make the decision.

"No, she deserved to make her own choice knowing I would follow her whenever." Brett says shrugging.

"Good job son." Bryan says slapping his son on the back.

The rest of them all give him a good job slash you've done the right thing look.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Hailey says. "Everyone knew that he'd go anywhere with her."

"Because sweetie he let her chose without giving her his own opinion." Susan softly tells her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you mija." Maria says smiling at her daughter.

Brett extremely proud of his girlfriend and can't wait until after this dinner is over so he can show her. He's going to give her the graduation gifts he's gotten her early. He knows that tomorrow will be hectic for her between graduation, relative and her grad night he's sure he won't really get to see her.

"You'll have to excuse us." Brett says standing up and pulling Santana with him. "But I have a few gifts I want to give my lovely girlfriend before tomorrow's hectics."

"Go have fun you two." Antonio says waving them off.

"Wait can you drop me off at Taylor's?" Hailey shouts running after them.

The four parents chuckle at the youngest running after the other two.

"I'm so happy that they're staying together." Susan says breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I'm glad that she'll have someone there." Maria says.

"Yes I'm super glad that she'll have someone looking after her and able to protect her." Antonio says slumping down in his chair.

"So are we going to let her live with him if she asks?" Maria asks.

Susan looks like Christmas came already Bryan has to hold her back from doing a cheer.

"As long as Susan and Bryan are cool with it. I don't see why not. I'd feel much better having her there with him protecting her." Antonio says.

"Of course we'd be fine with it." Susan excitedly says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"B, where are we going?" Santana giggles as Brett drives away from Hailey's friend Taylor's house.

"Back to my place." Brett says.

Santana blushes thinking that they're going to have sex as a gift. Even though they've had sex quite a bit it still makes her nervous.

"Baby can you close your eyes." Brett says as they pull down his street.

She frowns, but follows his lead anyway.

"Okay so you'll have to tell me if you don't like it cause I can take it back, but I want you to feel a part of the lifestyle in Hollywood." Brett says as he parks.

"B, I'm sure I'll love it." Santana says reaching over to grab his hand.

"Open your eyes." Brett says.

Santana opens her eyes and is staring straight at a red Porsche. At first she does a double take to make sure that yes it is indeed there. Then she stares up at her boyfriend in disbelief. He just bought her a Porsche for graduating high school.

"B, this is too much." Santana says looking up at his hopeful face.

She doesn't want him to think that she's only with him for his money.

"San I want you to have it." Brett softly says.

"But it's too much." Santana says again.

"Baby this is a big day and I want you to have a wonderful gift." Brett tells her pleading with his eyes to take it.

Santana sighs and gets out of the car motioning for him to follow her. As soon as he's out of the car and walking towards her she throws her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Santana says kissing his face all over.

"What was that for?" Brett asks lifting her off the ground.

"For this wonderful graduation gift." Santana says now having decided to just accept the gift to make him happy and wanting to give him a proper response to such a wonderful gift.

"Well I have something else for you too." Brett says pulling out a box from his pocket.

He hands it to her and she just stares at it for a minute. She's glad it's not a smaller box that has a ring inside. She's not ready for marriage even though she loves him. Slowly opening it she just stares at the contents.

"A key?" Santana asks.

"A key to my house in LA." Brett says smiling.

"Brett why are you giving me a key to your house in LA." Santana asks a little shocked.

"So you can come over whenever you like." Brett happily says.

"Really?" Santana says.

"Yeah, I'd offer to let you to live with me, but I don't think your dad will go for that." Brett says wrapping her back up in his arms.

"Thanks baby," Santana says kissing him deeply.

Brett just holds her tightly to him so proud of her for not only graduating high school, but getting into UCLA. He's so glad and thankful that she's he's girlfriend.

"Can we go have sex now I'm horny?" Santana asks.

"Sure baby anything you want." Brett softly says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana stands nervously in line waiting for her name to be called. This is it. The start of the rest of her life. After today she'll no longer be a child or teen, but an adult. Ever decision from now on will affect her future.

"Santana Lopez,"

Hearing her name breaks her out of her nervous haze and she walks up on the platform. She hears go Santana and her mom yell that's my baby as they clap. It isn't until she gets her fake diploma that she hears her boyfriend shout way to go baby.

"Good job sandbags." Sue says shaking her hand.

"Thanks coach,"

Walking off the platform she wishes that she could just leave to go see her family, but instead she heads to her seat.

"Can you believe it." Quinn says sliding next to her.

"It still feels unreal." Santana says turning to face Quinn.

"Did you see that all of your family is here?" Quinn asks motioning towards the huge group in the stands.

"I know my mom's making such a big deal out of this. We're having a huge ass party tomorrow if you want to come." Santana says shaking her head as her mom waves like an idiot at her.

"Defiantly won't this be like the first time in like five years since your whole family has been together?" Quinn asks.

"Yes and I'm not looking forward to this." Santana sighs smiling when she spots the Pierces.

"Is it because they're meeting your boyfriend?" Quinn asks.

"No, yes, you know how every male in my family is." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Over protective," they both say together.

"The party starts at noon." Santana says as the last guy walks across the platform.

"I'll be there."

They both turn their attention to coach Sue. Who's acting principle while Figgins is on vacation.

"And I now give you the class of 2015." Sue shouts into her megaphone.

All the graduates throw their caps up into the air. Santana quickly makes her way off of the field and into the family gathering area. She's hoping that she can get to Brett before he's introduced to her extended family.

"Hey baby, I'm so proud of you." Brett says picking her up and giving her a big kiss.

"Brett," Santana softly says blushing.

"What can't I be super proud that my girlfriend is graduating from high school?" Brett asks still holding her.

Santana just blushes and buries her head into his shoulder.

"I thought you might not come since everyone will defiantly recognize." Santana says voicing her own concern.

"Baby there's no way that I'd miss out on this." Brett tells her.

"I'm glad you're here." Santana says leaning her head on his chest as he puts her back on the ground.

"Get your grubby paws off my granddaughter." someone growls from behind them.

"Mami, that's her boyfriend." Maria says rolling her eyes as she follows her mother.

"I don't like him." Alma says turning to face her daughter.

"Well mami we do." Maria says as the rest of Santana's family comes over.

"Whose that with Sanny?" Jacob Santana's eight year old cousin asks pointing at Brett.

Santana turns towards Brett and mouths sorry. She's then pulled away from Brett by her three aunts, six uncles, both her grandma's, her grandpa, five cousins and her great grandma. When she finally manages to break free of their hugs she moves back beside Brett.

"This is Brett, my boyfriend." Santana says staring at her family.

"That's Brett Piece the superstar." Kaitlin says pointing at Brett staring with her mouth wide open.

"So you're the young man who thinks he's good enough for our Santana." Ricco her mother's brother asks glaring at Brett.

"Ricco leave him alone." Maria harshly says.

Santana breathes a sigh of relief that her mother is intervening. All the guys in her family, but her dad are giving Brett the sink eye. She just cuddles into his side and smiles when his parents and Hailey comes over.

"Congratulations," Susan says hugging Santana.

"Thanks for coming," Santana says.

"Please like we would miss Brett's reaction to you graduating." Hailey teases.

They chat for a few more minutes before the Pierces take their leave as Hailey wants to go to a friend's house.

"I wish you could come on our grad night with me." Santana says turning into Brett.

"I know baby, but I'll see you tomorrow morning." Brett says giving her a kiss.

It's then that Antonio and Maria both decide to come over.

"Sweetie," Antonio says nodding at Brett.

"Yes daddy," Santana says snuggling into Brett's side.

"Your mother and I have discussed it and if you want we'd be okay with you living with Brett in LA."

As soon as he finishes Santana's in his arms thanking him.

"Thank you so much daddy." Santana says hugging him.

She releases her dad and steps back into Brett's arms. Antonio notices how Brett holds her tightly to him, looking down at her lovingly. He's sure letting them live together is the best thing for his daughter. He can tell that this young man he's gotten to know over these last nine months will do anything for her.

"I'll look after her sir." Brett says nodding at him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You ready for the best grad night ever?" Quinn asks.

"I'm thinking I might skip it." Santana says wishing Brett's here.

"You can't skip grad night just because you miss your boyfriend." Quinn says.

"Yes, I can." Santana says shooting Brett a text to come pick her up.

"Santana, we've been looking forward to this for four years." Quinn says.

"Sorry Quinn, but I want to spend the night with him." Santana says.

"You're going to be living with him in LA. You can go one night without him." Quinn sighs.

"Quinn, I want to have sex with him." Santana says.

"Oh," is all Quinn says.

"Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow then." Santana says waving at her.

"Yes,"

Quinn watches as Santana waits for Brett to come and pick her up wondering if she'll ever find a man like that.

"You called for a ride ma' lady." Brett says pulling up and rolling down his window.

"Hey baby," Santana says sliding in. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem babe." Brett says smiling at her.

Brett leans across the consult and gives her a quick peck before taking off. He doesn't want the paparazzi or anyone else to take their picture. Since he announced to the world that he's taken everyone has been trying to get pictures and info on Santana. He's trying to keep her out of the public eye as much as possible, but since news broke he left Gatewood's onsite to spend two weeks with his girlfriend the paparazzi has been bugging Santana more.

"Babe not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but don't you want to go to your grad night?" Brett asks.

"I want to have you make love to me." Santana says.

With that Brett puts the pelt to the metal and gets them to his apartment in five minutes flat. They somehow manage to hold off ripping off each other's clothes until they're actually in the apartment.

"Fuck," Brett groans as Santana kisses his neck while palming his quickly growing bulge.

Santana let's out a throaty moan as she feels him grow in her hand.

"I can't wait to live with you and have you in me every night." Santana moans kissing him.

"God baby you're soaking." Brett moans yanking her pants off.

He kisses his way down her body as he removes her remaining clothes.

"Brett I need you in me now." Santana moans bucking up into him.

"Shit," Brett moans climbing back up her body.

He grips himself, lining himself up before gently pushing into her.

"So good," Santana moans as he bottoms out.

He pulls out only to push back into her. It only takes a couple of thrusts before they're both falling over the edge.

"I love you so much." Brett whispers brushing hair out of her face.

She nuzzles her head into his chest before slipping off to sleep.


	14. Second Graduation

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. This starts the second part of this story. **

"I can't believe my baby is done with school." Maria sniffles hugging her daughter. "You're all grown up now."

"Mami," Santana whines pulling away and snuggling back into Brett's chest.

Yes, six later they are still going strong. In fact they have a three year old daughter that Santana had at the beginning of her second year of law school. Even though they've been living together for six years they still haven't even discussed marriage.

"I still don't like that boy." Alma whispers to Ricco.

Santana's extended family still doesn't like Brett especially after their unexpected pregnancy. Though to Santana that doesn't matter as her parents both adore Brett. In fact since she moved in with him in LA her dad and him have become close friends.

"I know, but there's not much we can do." Ricco says frowning as Santana kisses Brett lightly on the lips.

"Don't frown so much Ricco." Antonio says slapping him on the back. "This is a happy day. My baby just graduated from law school and has an amazing job offer here in LA already."

He's very proud of his daughter and how she's managed to juggle graduating college and law school in six years and being a young mom. Sure Brett helped a lot with their daughter, but he knows it was still hard on her.

"Come here Becky," Antonio says picking up his granddaughter.

"Where Papa P?" Becky asks always having been attached to her two grandpas.

"They'll be here tomorrow." Antonio says blowing a raspberry on her belly.

Becky giggles trying to get out of his arms. With everyone's attention on Becky, Brett and Santana manage to slip away out on the restaurants balcony.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Santana says snuggling back into him.

"You could have, but you never will have to." Brett says kissing her neck.

"It feels so good to be done with school and finally able to help financial. I'll never be able to thank you enough for taking care of everything money wise." Santana says turning to face him.

"Baby, you don't-"

"No Brett, you didn't have to financial take care of me, but you have and then you really stepped up when Becky was born. I can never thank you enough for all that." Santana softly says.

"San, you're my woman. I plan on marrying you one day and we have a child together of course I'm going to take care of you in any way you need." Brett says leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You really want to marry me?" Santana asks a little shocked.

"Of course, I've been ready to marry you since we first started dating." Brett sweetly says trying to not show how nervous he is.

"I love you so much Brett Pierce." Santana says smiling up at him.

She's so happy that they're on the same page of wanting to get married. Her hope is that he'll ask her soon now that she's graduated. They're at that point in their relationship where it's time to take the next step. She needs to have him official as only hers. It will just make her feel like no one can steal him from her.

"Sanny you're thinking too hard." Brett nervously says looking in to make sure no one's going to come out.

He gulps as he grabs Santana's hands in his. He's sure that she'd going to say yes, but he's still nervous that she just might say no.

"San I need you to be quiet for two minutes while I try to get this all out." Brett says knowing she likes to interrupt.

She nods smiling at him.

"I love you so much San. There aren't words to describe how much I love you and our little girl. The day you told me that you were pregnant was the best day of my life. I would have married you that day, but I didn't want you to become overwhelmed. Here you are three years later a law graduate, a wonder girlfriend and mother. I'm so proud of you and in love with you." Brett says taking a deep breath before getting down on one knee. "Santana will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Santana gasps when she sees the 10 cart ring he's holding out for her. He's smiling hopefully as he looks up at her.

"Yes," Santana all, but screams.

Brett stands up and she leaps into his arms kissing him deeply. All he can do is smile. This is the second best day of his life only being slightly beat out by the birth of his daughter and slightly beating out finding out Santana was pregnant.

**Flashback**

Santana slumps back in her car in disbelief. This can't be happening to her, she's only in her first year of law school. She picks up the positive pregnancy test and stares at it again. Brett isn't due home for another week from promoting his new movie Spaceman. She takes a deep breath before heading into the house.

"Hey San," Brett says from the kitchen shocking the Latina.

"Your home!" Santana shouts running into his arms.

"I had to see you even if it's only for one night before I finish up this promoting tour. A week and a half is too long to be away from you." Brett says kissing her.

"It is," Santana sighs snuggling into him.

She hadn't been able to go with him this time as she couldn't miss any of her classes how that she's in law school.

"Are you hungry or do you just want to cuddle and watch some TV?" Brett asks trying hard not to get aroused.

He doesn't want her to think the only reason he came back is to have sex. He really has missed her, but he's horny as hell. They barely go two days without sex let alone a week and a half.

"Brett," Santana whines. "I'm horny as hell. I want you to fuck me." she whines clinging to him.

She knows she needs to tell him that she's pregnant. But she just wants another hour of freedom before it all becomes reality. She thinks he'll be happy, but she's just not sure.

"Oh thank god, I'm horny as hell too." Brett says lifting her up and carrying her over to the couch.

"Long and sweet or fast and hard?" Brett softly asks.

"Fast and hard now." Santana growls.

They strip their clothes off in under ten seconds. Before Brett knows what's going on Santana's mouth is around his dick.

"Fuck," Brett moans feeling blood rushing down there.

Santana continues to suck on him smiling as she feels him grow in her mouth.

"Son," Brett moans motioning for her to get up. "I'm going to blow if you continue."

He helps her up kissing her as they lay on the couch.

"Fuck me," Santana moans unable to contain herself any more unless he fucks her now.

He doesn't need to be told twice before he's pushing into her. He fucks her fast and hard rubbing her clit to help her along. Ten minutes later they're both panting as their climaxes approach. He bursts first shooting streams of cum deep in her. She follows seconds later her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"That was amazing." Brett moans rolling off of her while pulling her into his chest.

"I'm pregnant," Santana blurts out unable to hold it in anymore.

"What?" Brett asks sitting up.

"I'm pregnant," Santana repeats worried he'll be angry or something.

"Really?" Brett asks a smile starting to form on his face.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby." Santana says smiling as he stares at her flat stomach reaching out to touch it.

"My baby's in there." Brett says looking up at her in awe.

"Yes Brett our baby's in here." Santana says placing her hand over his on her belly.

"I love you so much." Brett whispers pulling Santana into his lap and kissing her hard.

**End Flashback**

"We're really going to get married." Santana says staring down at him still in his arms.

"Yep you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives now." Brett says beyond happy and relieved that she said yes.

"I want a small wedding and the sooner we can get married the better." Santana says as he sets her down.

"Papa P's here!" Becky says running out and leaping into her dad's arms.

Brett holds his daughter close to him looking down at his fiancé knowing that they should tell her first. With his parents now surprisingly here a day early they won't be able to keep this a secret from his mom. She has a sixth sense about these kind of things.

"Becky," Santana softly says. "Mommy and daddy are going to get married. You get to be in the wedding." she says smiling at her daughter.

"Yay," Becky says clapping as her mommy's happy.

"Baby, I don't think she's going to understand." Brett sweetly says.

"I guess we should go back out and tell our families." Santana says staring at the rock on her finger.

"If you don't like the ring we can get you another one." Brett says worried that she doesn't like it.

"No," Santana says snatching her hard to her chest. "I love it."

Brett chuckles as they walk back in hand in hand. Everyone turns to stare at them as they walk in. Santana blushes and burrows herself into his side not liking everyone staring at her.

"Santana sweetie we're so proud of you." Susan says coming over and hugging her.

"Papa P!" Becky shrieks running into Bryan's open arms.

"Hello peanut, Papa P missed you." Bryan says kissing her cheek.

Susan pulls back and can tell that something is different with the couple.

"Mom, dad can you sit down we have some news to tell you all." Brett says knowing his mom can tell that something is different with them.

Both Susan and Maria give each other looks of is this really going to happen. Since Santana got pregnant they've been waiting for the couple to announce that they are engaged. Both moms think that they're finally going to get their wish.

"We have an announcement!" Brett loudly says ending all the little side conversations that have been going on.

"You aren't pregnant again are you?!" Alma shouts glaring at Brett.

"No abuela, we're engaged." Santana squeaks holding out her hand for everyone to see her rock.

"Sweetie," Maria says grabbing her daughter's hand to inspect the ring.

It takes less than ten seconds for all the females to be surrounding Santana cooing and awing at her ring.

"Wow San, you're really lucky." Hailey says hugging her soon to be sister-in-law.

"He honestly shocked me." Santana says the smile has yet to leave her face.

"You didn't suspect that he was going to propose?" Hailey asks a little shocked.

"Nope, I was honestly surprised in the best of ways." Santana says sighing happily.

She looks over at her fiancé. God she loves saying that. He's over with their dads and daughter talking about something. She can't help, but be happy that her parents love her fiancé like a son and approve of him.

"So you've finally maned up and taken responsibility for your damn child." Ricco growls coming over.

"Ricco," Antonio growls glaring at his brother-in-law. "You and the rest of the family had better change your attitudes quickly and be happy for them. Brett's a good man who's been taking care of Santana since they started dating. He manned up when he found out she was having their child so you better change your tune now or you'll end up with a fucking black eye.

Ricco doesn't say anything as he walks away.

"Thanks Antonio," Brett says motioning for his dad to come back over with Becky.

"You've made my daughter extremely happy that's all I care about." Antonio says slapping Brett on the back.

"Good job," Bryan says smiling at his son. "You've done the right thing for your family at the right time."

"I have to agree with Bryan, I'm glad you didn't distract her from finishing school." Antonio says.

"Yeah that's why I waited. I wanted her to be able to graduate before adding another distraction. Our daughter took enough of her time away from studying that I didn't want to add planning a wedding to her plate." Brett says smiling as Santana and their moms come over.

Brett wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his body.

"Hey baby," Brett whispers kissing her softly on the lips.

"So have you two thought about when you want to be married?" Maria asks.

Santana looks up at Brett who blinks at her telling her it's her decision he'll marry her where and whenever she wants.

"Well I want a small private ceremony and I was thinking August 15th here in LA where we met." Santana says snuggling into his side.

"This August?" Susan asks wide eyed.

"Yes," Santana says all smiles.

"Shit we've got to start planning." Maria says staring over at Susan.


	15. Get Away

**Happy fourth of July and thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Just as a reminder Santana is now 24 and Brett is now 29. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting next weekend again.**

"Hey baby," Brett says wrapping his arms around Santana's waist who's staring at a bridal magazine.

They have a month until their wedding and things have been hectic. Maria and Susan have taken charge of planning the whole thing asking for Santana's input here and there. Santana has an offer to work for LA law firm as she just took the bar exam and baring she passes she'll start right when they get back from their honeymoon. In the meantime she's been busy taking care of their daughter and looking over contracts Brett keeps getting to due movies, tv shows and dance appearances. He's just finishing shooting a couple music videos that he signed he'd do before he proposed. Until after they get back from their honeymoon he doesn't want to take on any long jobs that will take up all his time.

"I think this one looks good." Santana says holding up a movie script.

"Babe I thought we agreed not to do any movies until after we come back from our honeymoon." Brett says picking up the script.

"Yeah, but they want you to play a small part and the shooting will only take a week." Santana says pouting.

"But I'd…." Brett trails off as he reads the part and where they will be shooting. "You want to go to France with me baby?" he asks.

"I've always wanted to go and it would be good to spend some time away from all the wedding stuff with Becky before we're married and go on our three week long honeymoon." Santana says biting her lip as she looks up at Brett.

"Then let's go, I'll take the part and we can spend some time in France together." Brett says kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you baby." Santana says.

Brett picks up the phone to call his agent when Becky comes running in right into his legs.

"Daddy I wake now horsey." Becky says tugging on his leg.

"Hold on peanut." Brett softly says ruffling her hair. "San can you call Austin and tell him I'll take the part." he says.

"Of course B." Santana says kissing his cheek.

Brett wakes as his fiancé goes into the den to call his agent before his daughter pulls on his pants pouting up at him.

"Okay peanut you want to play horsey." Brett says getting down on his hands and knees.

Becky smiles as she climbs on her dad's back pulling on his shirt to help get her up. Once she manages to get herself on his back she carefully moves gripping to her dad's hair as she moves.

"Go daddy," Becky says wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brett starts crawling on the floor as fast as he can causing Becky to giggle.

"Up," Becky says pointing over to the stairs.

Luckily Brett knows what she wants and crawls towards the stairs. When he reaches the stairs Becky wraps her limbs tighter around his body. He stands up to walk up the stairs.

"Tea party!" Becky screeches in his ear.

"Hold on peanut." Brett says scooping her off his back and cradling her in his arms. "So you want to have a tea party now." he says setting her down in the doorway.

"Yes," Becky says running to the closet to find her tea set and some more guests.

It takes fifteen minutes even with Brett's help for the tea party to be ready. Becky smiles at her dad as he sits across from her in a little chair. In the last few months she's become infatuated with having tea parties ever since she saw Beauty and the Beast.

"Tea?" Becky asks her dad.

"Why thank you princess Becky." Brett says as she pours pretend tea in his cup.

He takes a sip of it as she pours tea for Mr. Stuff her big stuffed bear.

Santana stands in the doorway watching her fiancé play with their daughter. She loves this about him that he plays tea party, princess and dress up with her. He's willing to do whatever she wants to without complaining about having to do girly things.

"Daddy," Becky giggles trying to grab the plastic tiara off his head.

"It's time for a nap." Brett says picking up his yawning daughter.

"No," Becky says trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Yes it's your nap time. You don't want to be a grumpy girl do you?" Brett asks setting her down on her bed.

"Mami," Becky says pointing behind him.

"Yes we'll see mami when you wake up from your nap." Brett says trying to get her to lay down.

"No mami!" Becky says louder still pointing behind him.

Brett turns his head and sees that Santana is standing in the doorway watching them.

"Wanna help get the monster to sleep?" Brett asks breaking Santana out of her musing.

"Sure baby," Santana says shaking her head as she walks over to them.

"Mami," Becky says stretching her arms up.

"Peanut, you've got to sleep." Santana says kneeling next to her bed.

"Princess," Becky yawns.

"We'll play princess when you wake up." Santana whispers leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Brett and Santana quietly tip-toe out of the room closing the door quietly.

"You're amazing," Santana whispers as they head downstairs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sit down sweetie," Santana says getting up the strap Becky back in her seat.

"Daddy," Becky whines trying to wiggle out of the seat.

"Brett can you come back here your daughter wants you." Santana sighs falling back into her seat.

"Peanut you've got to stay seated." Brett says coming back from the bar area with a rum' coke for Santana.

"Thanks honey," Santana says taking the drink from is hands.

"Relax, I'll keep Becky entertained." Brett says knowing that she always gets stressed when traveling with Becky.

Santana smiles as she watches Brett read their daughter a story. He really is perfect and she's so thankful that he chose her over every other women.

"I love you so much B." Santana whispers.

"Love you too." Brett says smiling over at her.

When they land Brett somehow manages to carry both his sleeping fiancé and daughter off the plane and into the waiting car.

"San wake up." Brett softly says when the driver pulls into the small villa he rented for the week.

"Baby let me sleep." Santana moans turning over to get away from him.

"We're here San and I can't carry you, Becky and the luggage in." Brett softly says kissing her forehead.

"Fine," Santana grumbles sitting up and squinting at him.

"You're so beautiful." Brett softly says kissing her on the lips.

Santana blushes hiding her face in his chest.

"You ready for an amazing week in France baby." Brett says getting out of the car and picking up their sleeping daughter.

"Ask me that again tomorrow morning when I'm more awake." Santana grumbles keeping close to him as they enter the villa.

"Okay grumpy let's get you to bed."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Much to Brett's surprise the shooting is quick and easy. The director is one he hasn't worked with before, but simply by the fact that he kept to his schedule Brett would gladly work with him again. They got all his parts shot in three days and on the last day Santana and Becky are even let onto the set as the whole cast wants to meet them.

"Daddy!" Becky shouts running into his arms.

"Hey peanuts," Brett says spinning her around.

"Oh Brett she's adorable." Teresa a middle aged small time actress says.

"Becky can you say hi." Brett says.

Becky hides her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay little one I understand." Teresa says.

"She's just very overwhelmed." Santana says coming over and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Baby this is Teresa she has a small part in the movie as well." Brett says.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman whose taken the most eligible bachelor off the market." Teresa says shaking Santana's hand.

"You'd think that after seven years they'd stop talking about that." Santana says blushing.

"Never going to happen." Teresa chuckles.

"Brett, Teresa," a PA says running over. "We're shooting your final scene now."

Five hours of shooting they finally finish shooting and Brett says goodbye to everyone. Being that it's only two he thinks that they can hit the Eiffel Tower before dinner.

"Babe is that the Eiffel Tower." Santana says staring out the window.

"We have a few hours before Becky falls asleep for the night and I thought we'd hit something on your list. We only have four days here and two of them are already filled." Brett says smiling at how happy she is.

"This is the best vacation ever." Santana says pointing things out to Becky as they drive towards the Eiffel Tower.

Brett just smiles as he watches his fiancé and daughter. Now that she's graduated from college he knows that they're going to have to go on vacations outside of the US. There are so many places he's been and wants to share with her.

"We'll just have to start traveling more. There are so many places I want to take you two." Brett says kissing her lightly.

"Really?" Santana asks staring at him in awe.

"Of course I want to show you the world and I can afford to do so." Brett says as the car stops. "Let's go see the Eiffel Tower now."

Santana squeaks as she scampers out and stares up at it.

"Come on babe let's go up." Brett says taking her hand.

Brett gets dragged by Santana towards the tower.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day they hit Disneyland Paris. Becky has a blast riding all the kitty rides and meeting the characters. She tries to follow Cinderella after getting a picture with her. After that Brett has to buy her every Cinderella item in the stalls and stores they pass. Santana enjoys being able to go somewhere and not have every woman they pass try and hit on her man. They stay until they're literally kicked out. Brett's carrying a passed out Becky in his arms as they walk out.

The following day they dink around Paris visiting Notre Dame and of course the Louvre. Santana thinks they need to come back again some time without Becky so she can spend hours just staring at the master pieces in the Louvre.

The day after they head to the Palace of Versailles. They spend the whole day there before flaying down to Monaco. They spend their last day in Monaco and visiting the French Riviera.

"This is exactly what I needed." Santana sighs as they get on the plane.

"Good, I want to show you the world baby." Brett says.

"Thank you so much for making all this possible." Santana says glad that her fiancé can afford to take her to such amazing places.

"Don't thank me baby. We're going to be married in less than a month. This is what our life will be like." Brett says knowing how hard it is for her to accept that he wants to spend his money on her.

"I know, it's just going to take time." Santana says snuggling into his side.

Brett nods wrapping his arm around her. "Back to real life tomorrow."

"Ugh don't remind me." Santana groans. "Our moms are going to bombard me with questions."

"Just remember that I'll help with anything you need." Brett tells her.

"You're perfect."


	16. Wedding and Honeymoon

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews last chapter. We have seven chapters left before this story comes to an end.**

"Mija, thank god you're back we have some major issues." Maria says pulling Santana into the living.

They've been back for two days and her mom and Susan are driving her insane. If it was up to her she'd just elope right now. It just seems soo much easier to her especially with all the pointless things her mom and Susan are getting all worked up about.

"What is it now?" Santana asks.

"The problem is that we just found out that my sister Ann is going to be bringing her boyfriend and his daughter." Susan says.

"And they both want chicken." Maria says and Susan gives Maria a I'm sorry look.

"I don't get what the problem is?" Santana says frowning.

"We're not serving chicken." Maria says.

"Not only that, but we haven't picked out the flowers yet or found a band to perform at the reception." Susan says pulling out her check list.

"And we still haven't decided on who's going to marry you two. I still think that father Michael would be a lovely choice." Maria says pulling out her own check list.

The two women have been having a blast planning this wedding together and have found out that they have very similar tastes. Thus far they've agreed on everything.

"Ummm I'll have to ask Brett." Santana says knowing that this will by her some time.

She's regretting agreeing to not only let them plan this wedding, but stay with them for the last two months. She's not sure if she can survive until the wedding. They may have to go on another vacation so she can get away from them.

Brett opens door with Becky in his arms only to hear his mom and Maria in the living room. He closes the door and heads back out.

"Let's go to the park princess." Brett says not wanting to get dragged into the wedding planning.

"Brett!" Santana shouts as she knows that he was just there. "Take me with you!"

"Santana, the seating chart is all messed up now." Maria says grabbing her daughter by the arm and pulling her back in.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He's going to die." Quinn says helping Santana get her vail on.

"You really think so?" Santana asks.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if he jumps you before you even make it down the aisle." Quinn says enjoying the few minutes they have alone.

"Good that's what I'm going for." Santana says sitting down.

"Are you ready to be married?" Quinn asks curious about the answer.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to this day since I started dating him." Santana says smiling at the thought.

"I'm so happy for you. That you've found the man that you want to spend your life with." Quinn says just as the door opens.

Hailey carrying Becky, Susan and Maria all come in to see the bride.

"Sweetie you're gorgeous." Maria says hugging her daughter tightly.

"My Brett will love it." Susan says smiling at her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Doesn't mommy look amazing." Hailey says holding Becky up and pointing to Santana.

"How long?" Santana asks ready to marry Brett now.

"You've still got another hour." Quinn says pulling out her phone.

"Great," Santana groans lifting Becky into her lap.

"We can entertain you." Hailey happily says.

"No," Maria says her eyes wide. "You're libel to ruin your dress. You just need to stay here."

"Hailey, Quinn take Becky to get dressed and you two get dressed as well. We'll keep her company." Susan says noting that the two bridesmaids aren't dressed yet.

Santana hands back Becky to Hailey waving at her daughter as Hailey walks out.

"Nervous mija?" Maria asks sitting next to her daughter.

"Nope," Santana says popping the p. "I just want to marry him."

"I know he's excited to marry you as well." Susan says all smiles.

"Come on Susan let's finish putting makeup on and do her hair." Maria says smiling.

"Mami," Santana whines.

"Hush we're going to finish making you look gorgeous." Maria tells her daughter.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett, Antonio and Bryan are all finishing getting dressed. They're all helping each other to make sure they look perfect. The whole time they're getting dressed not a word is said between them.

"So I'm going to go check on Santana." Antonio says smiling at Brett. "I'll see you in twenty minutes on the way to the alter." he says patting his shoulder.

"Tell her I can't wait to be married." Brett says as Antonio leaves.

Bryan slaps his son on the back.

"You're doing the right thing." Bryan says super happy.

"I've been waiting for six years to marry her." Brett says looking himself over again in the mirror.

"Well we're all happy for the three of you." Bryan says so happy that Santana will finally become a Pierce.

"Santana's extended family doesn't like me though." Brett says worried they'll do something.

"Just let them get to know you as her husband and maybe you'll start to grow on them. Plus it's really only Alma and her uncle Ricco that don't like you right? The rest of them have grown to like you since meeting you." Bryan says sure that Antonio won't let anyone ruin this wedding.

"Yeah and they were all pretty happy that we're finally getting married." Brett says.

Before Bryan can say anything else there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Brett shouts thinking it must be Kitty.

"I hope we're not interrupted father son time." Alma says opening the door and coming in followed closely by Ricco.

"No not at all I was just leaving to go see my wife and granddaughter." Bryan says heading for the door giving his son the thumbs up behind the other two.

Brett just stares at the other two waiting for them to say something to him.

"I know we haven't been huge fans of yours." Alma starts off biting her lip much like Santana.

"If you're going to try and scare me into not marrying Santana you can forget it. I'm going to marry Santana wither you like it or not." Brett says tired of them looking down on him.

"That's not what we came to say." Ricco says looking at Alma.

"Then what is it?" Brett asks.

"That we're happy for the two of you and to tell you that you have our full support." Alma says smiling at Brett for the first time.

Brett takes a deep breath and looks both of them in the eyes. He needs to make sure that their serious before he goes being buddy buddy with them.

"Okay, thanks." Brett says finding only honestly in their eyes. "I'm glad that we're all going to get along now."

"Yes," Alma says before there's a knock on the door.

"Come on mom that's our que to leave." Ricco says giving Brett a smile as they leave.

Kitty stares first at the only people at the wedding who dislike even hate Brett leave his room.

"What was that about?" Kitty asks pulling Puck with her into the room.

"They finally approve of me." Brett says smiling.

"Well that's good right?" Puck asks looking very confused.

"He's really hungover." Kitty explains. "And that's good I guess."

"Yes it is." Brett says.

"Come on Brett we have to finish getting ready you're getting married in twenty minutes." Kitty says rolling her eyes at the two men.

"You nervous man?" Puck asks slapping Brett on the back.

"Nope,"

Kitty helps Brett and Puck finish getting ready for this big day.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ready mija," Antonio asks walking into Santana's dressing room.

"Yes," Santana says smiling at her father.

"You look breathtaking." Antonio says. "Brett is one lucky guy."

"No I'm the lucky one." Santana says.

"Well sweetie let's go your future husband is waiting for you." Antonio says.

He takes his daughter's arm and leads her out. This is the biggest moment of her life and he's happy that she's going to be taken care of. Santana's thankful that she has her dad to hold on to as she knows that once the music starts and she has to walk down the aisle.

"Ready baby?" Antonio asks.

"Never been more ready in my life." Santana says.

Brett's palms are sweaty as he waits at the alter for Santana. He glances over at Puck whose staring across the aisle at Quinn. Shaking his head he takes a deep breath. He's never been good at waiting. And this is the biggest day next to his daughter's birth of his life. When the music starts everyone turns. All he can do is smile as he watches Santana walk towards him.

Santana can't take her eyes off of Brett. This is the man she's going to be spending the rest of her life with. Honestly she just wants to be married to him already.

"Take care of her." Antonio says when they reach Brett handing her to him.

"I will sir." Brett says taking her arm. "You look beautiful." he whispers.

"You don't look bad yourself." Santana says as they turn to face the priest.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered today to marry Brett Pierce and Santana Lopez in holy matrimony." the priest says starting his speech.

Santana keeps glancing over at Brett ignoring what the priest is saying. All she wants to do is say I do and be married already. She's really regretting not eloping with him. Brett nudges her and Santana turns her attention back to the priest.

"The couple wishes to say their own vows." the priest says and Brett clears his throat.

"Santana," Brett starts taking her hands in his. "I love you more than life itself. The day you ran into me in that bar was the best day of my life. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were something special. I never would have dreamed that we'd be standing here today about to get married the day we meet about to be married with one amazing daughter. I'm still amazed that you gave her to us. You're the love of my life and today is the start of the rest of our lives."

Brett cups Santana's cheek and wipes away a tear that fell.

"Brett Pierce, you are simply a wonderfully sweet man. The day we meet I was in awe of you. But you made me feel so at ease that I hardly noticed how famous you are. That's what I love the most about you that you're so down to earth. For the last six years you've taken care of me and I'm so grateful for that. I can't wait to be your wife. My love for you has only grown since we started dating. You're my soulmate and I happily want to spend the rest of my life with you."

They start into each other's eyes as the priest starts talking.

"Do you Santana Lopez take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Santana says putting a platinum ring on his finger.

"Do you Brett Pierce take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Brett says placing a 10 carat diamond ring on her finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." the priest says.

Brett dips Santana and lays a big one on her. Both their mothers who have been crying since the very beginning are now sobbing.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Brett Pierce."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Be good for grandma and abuela." Santana says picking up her daughter.

"Me good." Becky says giving her mommy a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Remember she needs a nap around one or two or she'll be cranky." Santana says.

"Santana we know." Susan says taking Becky from her.

"Mija we've both raised kids we can take care of your daughter for two weeks while you're on your honeymoon." Maria says trying not to roll her eyes.

Before Santana can say anything Brett comes down carrying their luggage.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"I guess," Santana says hugging Becky one last time.

"If you ladies need anything call Zack and he'll get it for you." Brett says setting down the luggage to give his mother, mother-in-law and daughter a hug.

"Thanks sweetie," Susan says.

"We'll be fine the men will be here next week." Maria says.

"Thanks for watching Becky and the house. See you two in two weeks." Brett says waving.

"Wonder where they're going?" Maria asks as they head for the kitchen.

"Who knows with Brett it could be anywhere." Susan says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Greece!" Santana shouts as they get off the jet.

"Two weeks of heaven baby." Brett says wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's hurry up I'm horny and I want to have sex." Santana says trying to pull him to the car.

Brett chuckles and allows her to yank him along. It takes them thirty minutes to arrive and check into their hotel. He leads her up to the honeymoon suite. They barely make it in the door before Santana's in his arms.

"Baby," Brett moans kissing her.

"God I want you so bad." Santana says wrapping her legs around his waist.

"First time having sex as husband and wife." Brett says settling her on the bed.

"I love you." Santana says pulling him down on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," Brett whispers running his hands up her sides under her shirt.

"Fuck baby, I want you in me now." Santana orders wiping her shirt off.

Brett moans as he feels himself press against his jeans. He wants her so bad. They quickly finish removing their clothing both wanting this to start quick as their horny.

"San," Brett says pulling back a bit. "I'm horny, but I want to make love to you."

Santana just shakes her head and pulls him back down into a kiss.

They make out for several minutes their hands wandering all over each other. Neither one is in a hurry, they have all night to make love.

"I love you wife." Brett says cupping her vagina.

"Wife, I love being your wife husband." Santana sighs.

"And I love being your husband." Brett moans as she wraps her hand around his dick.

Brett moans as she starts pumping up and down his shaft.

"Oh B," Santana moans as he pushes one finger in.

He moves her hand from him before he cums too soon. She looks at him questioning, but moans as he pumps in and out of her.

"You ready for me baby?" Brett moans kissing her.

"Yes," Santana moans.

Brett pulls his finger out of her and grasps himself. He circles around her lips bumping her clits a few times before slowly pushing into her.

"So tight," Brett moans using all his will power to not jam himself all the way in.

"Fuck," Santana moans closing her eyes. "So big."

He slowly pushes himself all the way in careful not to hurt her. This is their first time as a married couple and he wants it to be memorable in a good way.

"You're so beautiful." Brett whispers leaning down to kiss her. "And I love you so much."

He's slowly pulling out and pushing back into her. Slowly building both of their arousals. They start making out as he runs his hand down her body. She gasps in his mouth as he brushes his fingers against her clit.

"Oh right there." Santana moans arching into his touch.

Brett smirks as he times his thrusts and flicks of her clit together. He knows that he has her right where he wants her.

"Fuck, I'm goin' cum." Santana moans.

"Cum baby." Brett whispers in her ear.

With that Santana cums all over him. she squeezes him tightly causing him to cum as well. It takes them several minutes to come down from their highs.

"Wow," Brett breaths.

"Yeah, sex is defiantly better now that we're married." Santana says snuggling into him.

"Go to sleep baby I can see how tired you are." Brett whispers kissing her head.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They stay in their room for the first three days they are there. By the fourth day Brett decides that they should go explore the city. Their staying in Athens so Brett's set up different tours for them everyday for the rest of the time their here.

"Baby are we going to the Parthenon?" Santana asks really hopeful.

"Of course," Brett says. "I know you how much you like history and wanted to see all this stuff."

"Thank you B," Santana says planting a huge kiss on his lips. "I know how all this history stuff bores you."

"Hey, I'll sit through whatever for you." Brett says.

"And we're about to approach the Parthenon." the tour guide announces.

Santana smiles as he drags Brett out of the car to follow the tour guide.


	17. First Fight

"Can you take Becky to work today?" Santana asks as she finishes applying her make-up.

"I guess, I'm going to be at Famous Moves helping Lady Gaga with some choreography." Brett says stepping into the bathroom in only his boxers.

"Oh B," Santana says staring at his abs.

"Do you need me to put on a shirt babe?" Brett asks chuckling.

"No," Santana says running her fingers over his abs. "Thanks for taking Becky. I have a huge meeting with my bosses today."

"I hope everything goes well." Brett says leaning down to peck her on the lips.

Santana's been working as an associate for the last five months since they got back from their honeymoon and found out she passed the bar. In those five months she's impressed everyone at the firm coming up with two defences that won them two huge cases and get many more. She's quickly earning herself a name.

"I'll see you when I get home." Santana says.

"Say bye bye mommy," Brett says picking Becky up to give her mom a kiss.

"Mommy," Becky says trying to reach her.

"Mommy will see you tonight. Be good for daddy." Santana says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Santana says kissing Brett.

Brett waves as he watches his wife leave.

"Come on munchkin let's go get you dressed for the day." Brett softly says.

An hour later Brett's heads off to the dance studio. He knows that everyone will love having Becky there, but she will also be a distraction. He hopes no one will be upset that he's brought her.

"Okay baby girl I'm going to need you to behave yourself today." Brett says looking back at his daughter.

"I be good." Becky says smiling.

"I'm sure you won't." Brett chuckles to himself. "You get to see Gaga."

"Gaga!" Becky shouts trying to get out of her car seat.

"Yes sweetie you get to see Lady Gaga." Brett says.

Becky is obsessed with Lady Gaga and will only go to sleep to her music.

"Gaga!" Becky shouts again wiggling out of her dad's arms and taking off towards the studio.

"Becky!" Brett shouts running after her.

Luckily just then Lady Gaga comes out and catches Becky.

"Little B, I didn't know you were coming today." Lady Gaga says smiling at the little girl.

"Gaga," Becky says smiling.

"Thanks Stef," Brett says taking Becky from her.

"No problem Brett, San busy at work?" Stef asks.

"Yeah a big meeting so she couldn't take Becky like she normally does when we both work." Brett says bouncing his little girl.

"Cool, my body guard can watch her while you teach me these new moves." Stef says as they head in.

"Thanks," Brett says smiling.

"So when are you getting a body guard?" Stef asks.

"I don't need one, I have security at the house and when I go to big events I just hire one of my off duty security guards to be my body guard." Brett says shrugging.

"But aren't you worried about Santana and this little cutie's safety?" Stef asks.

"No, I've kept them out of the spot light for the most part." Brett says waving to the backup dancers.

"You're brave," Stef says motioning for her body guard to come out. "Jeff watch Becky while we work."

"Of course," Jeff says taking Becky from Brett's arms.

"Funny," Becky giggles pulling on Jeff's beard.

"I'm sorry about her." Brett says.

"It's fine, I love little kids." Jeff says taking Becky with him to the back of the room.

Brett turns to face the dancers, taking a deep breath. This is going to be a long day he thinks. The ten female dancers are jockeying to try and get in the front while the eight guy dancers just look bored and ready to start doing something.

"Okay everyone for those of you who don't know who this is he's Brett Pierce and will be teaching us the dancers for the tour. He will pick eight dancers to come on tour and no he will not be coming on tour with us." Stef tells them. "The floor is all yours."

"Well I think we should just jump right into the first song." Brett says clapping his hands together.

Brett nods to the guy over by the music to hit play. Once the music starts he let's the moves flow through him. He keeps the choreography slow so the others can catch on. Thirty minutes later Brett has all the backup dancers doing what he wants and now is show Lady Gaga what to do.

"So on that note I want you to thrust like this." Brett says showing her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Stef says as he helps her.

"Well you know anytime you're in LA I'll always find time to help out with choreography." Brett says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana flattens out her shirt as she walks towards the conference room. She's the only non-partner that's invited to the meeting today. It makes her feel like she's an important valued employee here.

"Awe Santana take a seat." George one of the name partners says standing up and pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you sir," Santana says taking the seat.

She looks around at the ten partners, three of whom where television conferencing in from New York. These are the people she wants to become someday. The boss.

"Well Santana I'm sure you're wondering why we called you here today and no one else." James one of the newer partners says.

"I am," Santana says nervous she might have done something wrong is about to get canned.

"You've done really well, great even on several big cases we've had here." Frank says nodding to the other name partner in New York.

"Yes much better them just about everyone else in the firm. It's quite impressive considering how young you are." Kevin says before George butts in.

"What we are trying to say is that we would like to offer you an associate, top associate with a bigger office in New York. Your case load would increase as would your pay." George says.

"And if I were to stay here?" Santana asks trying not to show how excited she is.

"It would be a slower road and you'd have to do more grunt work like you've been currently doing as we don't have any higher positions open here. In New York you'd be on the fast track." Frank explains.

They all look at Santana expectantly.

"I'll have to talk to my husband about this." Santana says hoping they don't need an answer right away.

"Of course take a few weeks to decide. This is a career making offer that you need to seriously think about wither you're ready." George agrees he doesn't want her to burn out by taking on too much too soon if she's not ready.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity and I really will give it a lot of thought." Santana says smiling.

Santana gets up and leaves a huge smile on her face. This by far is the best news she's received either job or school wise. She can't wait to go home and tell her husband the exciting news.

"Mary I'm taking the rest of the day off. Call me if any big cases come up." Santana says as she reaches her desk.

"Got it boss." Mary says.

She isn't officially Santana's assistant. She works in the mail room, but offered to help Santana out and became her unofficial assistant.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Something smells good." Brett says as he walks into the house.

"Hey honey," Brett says placing Becky on the ground to scamper to her mami.

"Mommy!" Becky shouts.

She's at that stage where every time she speaks she shouts. Mostly only one or two words.

"My cute little one did you have fun with daddy?" Santana asks picking her up.

"Gaga," Becky says pulling on Santana's nose.

"You saw Lady Gaga," Santana says kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Gaga," Becky says again smiling.

"Did she behave?" Santana says placing Becky down to run into the living room.

"She did," Brett says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Good, I was worried that Stef go mad that you brought her with you." Santana says learning into his embrace.

"Are you kidding me our daughter was a hit. Everyone wanted to hold her." Brett says holding her tightly to him.

She smiles as she kisses him again. She hopes that he'll be happy about her possible promotion.

"So did you have a good meeting?" Brett asks.

"Yes, it went amazingly." Santana excitedly says. "They offered me a new job."

"Really?" Brett says picking Santana up and spinning her around. "I knew they'd see how amazing you are."

"Yeah, but there's a catch." Santana says hoping he'll still think it's amazing.

"If you can't bring Becky with you at all anymore it's okay, I can take her to work with me until she starts school." Brett says as neither of them want her to have a nanny.

"Thanks babe, but that's not it." Santana says taking a deep breath. "They're offering me a job in New York as the top associate, with a bigger office, an increase in pay and an increase in my case load along with bigger cases." she says all smiles.

"New York?" Brett asks frowning.

"Yeah New York, it's exciting isn't it. We can start a new married life there." Santana says thinking he's okay with this.

"San, I can't move to New York." Brett says stepping back slightly.

"Why? It would be great for my career and wouldn't hurt yours." Santana tries to reason.

"It might jump start your career, but I would never see you as most projects are here in LA. I have to be here. You can have an amazing career here too even if it takes a little longer." Brett says running his fingers through his hair.

"I want to go to New York. I don't get why you can't do this for me. I gave up a lot to be with you." Santana lowly growls not wanting to shout with Becky just in the living room.

"Really?! I gave up a lot to be with you in the beginning and once you moved to LA." Brett says starting to get frustrated.

"Whatever," Santana says rolling her eyes. "I'm taking Becky upstairs with me and don't think about coming to bed tonight."

Santana stomps out leaving Brett standing there.


	18. Apology

**Slight change to the end of this chapter thanks to a guest reviewer who made some good points, but ended their review ugly.**

**I'm going to rant for a moment here before we get to the story. To the guest reviewer that's review started out good and ended ugly. I don't mind if people don't like the way I write something or think the way I have characters handle things is wrong, but what I don't appreciate is when people start cursing and saying I'm not good at what I do. This is something that I do in my spare time not what I do for a living. I actually hated writing all through school and in no way think I'm that great of a writer. If you don't like my writing or my stories don't read them no one is forcing you to. Just don't start cursing at me and name calling it's really unnecessary. **

**Oh and by the way I agree with you on a few things and changed the way Brett reacts later in this chapter.**

Five days of tension between them has caused many problems between them. Brett's been sleeping on the couch while neither of them is talking unless it's about Becky. Santana won't budge on wanting to move to New York and Brett won't budge on wanting to stay. They're literally at a standstill. Other than about Becky they still do tell each other where they're going. Neither wants to even think about divorce as they know it's just their first official fight as a married couple. It's just taking a huge toll on both of them.

"I don't get why we can't move to New York for a few years." Santana says aloud when she knows he's coming down.

"We're not getting into this again right now." Brett sighs tired of this argument.

"Fine whatever, Quinn's coming over soon so can you go somewhere else?" Santana asks not wanting him around while she complains to Quinn.

"That's fine, I'm going out with Puck and our moms still have Becky remember." Brett says grabbing a protein shake before leaving.

Two days ago their moms surprised them with a visit. Of course they noticed the tension right away and offered to take Becky to Disneyland for four days to give them time to work whatever it is out.

A knock at the door causes Santana to jump. She's about to shout for Brett to get the door when she remembers that he's gone. Walking to the door she opens it.

"What's the emergency that I had to fly from Boston to here immediately?" Quinn asks walking in.

"Hello to you too Quinn." Santana says shutting the door.

"Please San, you didn't call me begging me to come out as soon as possible to say hi." Quinn says always one to cut right to the chase.

"Let's go sit down." Santana sighs.

"It's that bad? What's Brett done?" Quinn asks sitting down.

"I got an offer at work." Santana starts.

"I don't see how that's a problem." Quinn says cutting in.

"Will you let me finish before putting in your two sense." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Of course, sorry." Quinn says.

Quinn can tell that something is seriously off with her best friend. She's willing to listen and give the best advice she can. Whatever is wrong she wants to help to try and fix it.

"As you know I've been doing really well at the firm and my bosses have noticed. The partners called me into a meeting five days ago and offered me an amazing job opportunity." Santana pauses to take a drink of water. "They offered me a top associates spot in New York."

"Oh," Quinn says quietly.

"When I told Brett he was happy until he found out it's in New York. He says that he can't not live in LA and we'd never see each other. That all his projects are here. He won't even consider moving. I gave up chances to go to an Ivy League school to move out here with him. Why can't he do this for me?" Santana says finishing.

She expects some very good advice to get him to move to New York.

"We'd be way closer to you too." Santana offers.

Quinn sighs, she wonders if Santana realizes how wrong she truly is. It's her job to inform her and set her straight. She better get some free movie premier tickets for this she thinks. Changing Santana Pierce's mind is not an easy task.

"Santana…you're wrong." Quinn says.

"What?!" Santana says shocked.

"You're wrong," Quinn says again.

"No I'm not." Santana says frowning. "This is the only thing I'm asking him to do."

"No it's not San. He's given up a lot to be with you." Quinn says rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Like what I haven't asked him to." Santana says.

"You didn't have to. He loves you so much that he's given things up so he can stay with you. He moved to Lima and bought an apartment. Since meeting you he's only done four big movies even though he's gotten lots of offers since he doesn't want to leave you. Everything that he's done since you decided to go to UCLA has been in or around LA. And remember that you chose to go to UCLA, Brett would have followed you anywhere. Let's not forget how he's maned up when you got pregnant and told you he'd watch your daughter so you could finish law school. He didn't work for the first six months. That man has given up a lot for you." Quinn lists off.

"But-" Santana starts.

"But nothing can't you understand that he wants to continue being in show business and he has to live here to do that. You have a good job here and don't need to go to New York to have a career." Quinn points out.

"I know, but it's still something I want to do." Santana softly says biting her lip.

"And that's fine, but shouldn't you take Brett's view in mind too and see where he's coming from?" Quinn asks.

"This is why we need to live closer together you always get me straight." Santana says.

"That's what phones and skype are for. So you're going to apologize when he gets back?" Quinn asks.

"Yes,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You look more stressed then when you were planning to propose. What's wrong man?" Puck asks as Brett downs his second straight scotch.

Puck's no fool, maybe a bit slow sometimes on picking things up, but even he can tell something's off with his best friend.

"He's obviously having some kind of fight with Santana and it's wearing him down." Kitty says sitting down next to Puck and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Please tell me she's wrong." Puck begs.

"Nope, San and I are having a fight." Brett confirms sighing.

"It can't be that bad." Puck says nudging his friend's shoulder.

"Puck leave him be. He came out to get away from all that not hash it out with you." Kitty says shoving Puck off the stool.

"Fuck," Puck groans when he hits the ground.

"Thanks Kitty," Brett says.

"No problem, now tell me how working with Lady Gaga has been. I've always wanted to meet her." Kitty says.

"How about I introduce the two of you some time soon." Brett suggests.

"YES!" Kitty fist bumps Brett. "Best. Friend. Ever."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett quietly opens the front door not wanted to wake up his wife and make her more angry since it's two in the morning. He feels slightly bad that it's so late, but honestly he just needed a night without stress. Deciding to say fuck it he heads up to their room to sleep, the couch feels like crap and he wants a good night sleep.

"Oh baby," Brett whispers when he walks into the their room and sees his wife fast asleep on top of the bed in her sexy red lingerie.

He slips out of his pants and shirt before gently lifting her up and placing her under the covers. He then climbs in behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Brett," Santana groggily moans.

"It's me baby go back to sleep." Brett whispers.

"But we need to talk." Santana moans.

"We will in the morning baby." Brett whispers.

"Love you," Santana whispers snuggling back into him.

"Love you too baby." Brett says.

He smiles and actually falls asleep quickly tonight having his wife in his arms again.

"B, are you up?" Santana asks staring down at him.

"I am now baby." Brett says cracking open an eye.

"Can we talk now?" Santana pouts.

"Of course," Brett says now awake.

Santana bites her lip and just looks at him for several minutes. Brett can tell that she's nervous so he takes her hands in his and lifts them up to his lips giving them a kiss.

"I owe you a huge apology." Santana says trying not to cry.

"Baby," Brett sighs wrapping her up in his arms. "I owe you an apology too."

Santana just nods into his chest. She's glad that he's holding her right now it's just what she needs.

"I'm sorry I've been so stubborn and unwilling to see where you are coming from." Santana whispers in his chest. "I just was so happy that I got the offer I didn't really think how moving across the country could affect your job."

"You're so hard on yourself baby. I'm sorry I should have tried to see where you were coming from too. You're career is just as important as mine if not more since you're just starting yours and I've had mine for a long time." Brett says kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry that I didn't even take time to consider moving."

"No it's not your fault that I couldn't see past my own wants to see how lucky I am to have you. You gave up a lot for me and Becky over the years turning down projects I know you want to do because you don't want to be taken away from us so thank you." Santana says.

"Baby I love you and Becky so much and if going to New York is really that important then we can move." Brett offers. "I don't want everything we do to be about me and my job. You're important too, so do you want to take the job and move to New York."

"No, your job, my job and our life is here. I have a great thing going here and I don't have to work all the time." Santana says. "Just tell all your celebrity friends to use me as their lawyer." she jokes smiling.

"Okay babe, whatever you want, but if you ever want to move please tell me so we can have a discussion about it." Brett says flipping her over so she's under him. "Now why are you in this sexy thing." he says cupping her covered breasts.

He really just wants to rip off this sexy lingerie of her right now.

"I want you so bad baby." Brett whispers.

"I know I can feel you." Santana says trying to buck up into him.

She pulls him out of his boxers and starts pumping along his shaft. It doesn't take long before he's rock hard.

"Shit," Santana moans as he pushes against her but not enough to push into her.

"Yes, baby." Brett teasingly says.

"Fuck just fuck me please." Santana begs not wanting to be teased tonight at all.

He considers for a second teasing her, but thinks better of it. She can hold off having sex a lot longer than him and he gets the feeling if he starts teasing her he won't get to cum for a week.

"Whatever you want baby." Brett says plunging himself into her.

They both groan as he slowly pushes himself all the way into her. She closes her eyes tightly, he feels so huge inside of her. She loves how he stretches her.

"Oh," Santana groans shifting a bit to try and get more comfortable.

"Fuck," Brett groans.

He pulls halfway out of her before pushing back in. He smirks as she gasps gripping tightly to him.

"More," Santana manages to get out.

He starts pounding into her loving how tightly she's gripping to him. This is what he's missed the most when they were fighting making love to his wife.

"Right there," Santana moans.

"You like that baby." Brett says speeding up his trusts.

She moans trying to match his thrusts.

"Oh god," Santana moans.

"Cum for me." Brett instructs trying to hold off long enough for her to come.

"Fuck,"

She wraps her arms even tighter as she comes.

"Baby," Brett moans coming in spurts in her.

It takes a few minutes for them to come down from their highs.

"That was by far the best apology ever." Brett says.

"It really was." Santana says snuggling back into her.


	19. Surprise Visitors

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews last chapter. We're coming up on the end of this story only four more chapters to go after this one. But don't worry my Brettana fans I'm currently working on another Brettana piece that was requested called ****Beat Down**** that I plan on posting the first chapter tomorrow. Till next weekend.**

"I'm here!" Hailey shouts throwing open the door expecting to be greeted by her niece, brother and sister-in-law.

"Where are they?" Antonio asks nudging Hailey inside so the rest of them could enter.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Hailey asks frowning when they hear something that sounds like sex noises come from the den.

"Hailey wait here, you two Antonio, honey." Susan says motioning for Maria to follow her.

The two women slowly walk towards the den hoping that they're not about to walk in on what they think it is. Rounding the corner they sigh when they see the family in question playing some game in which Becky is on Brett's back along with Santana.

"Horsey! Horsey! Horsey!" Becky chants.

"Yes baby daddy's a horsey." Santana says amused by the situation.

"Horsey!" Becky says again all smiles.

"It's safe to come up!" Susan shouts down to her husband and daughter.

"Mom?" Brett says standing up quickly causing Santana and Becky to fall off.

"We came to visit." Susan happily says catching Becky as she runs towards her.

"Mom, you can't just show up." Brett says helping Santana up.

"Mija I didn't realize that you liked to play horsey too." Maria says chuckling.

"Mami, what are you doing here?" Santana asks blushing.

"Like Susan said we came to visit." Maria happily says.

"Who's we?" Santana asks frowning.

"Your father, Bryan and-"

"ME!" Hailey says running up the stairs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana snuggles into Brett's side as she talks to her mom and mother-in-law. Her dad and father-in-law are both playing with Becky and Brett and Hailey are talking about Hailey's school.

"So I heard from a little birdy that you and Brett had a fight recently." Maria says looking at her daughter.

"Mami," Santana sighs not wanting to bring this up again.

"I also heard from the same bird that it was about moving." Susan adds winking at Maria.

Santana groans she hates how good of friends her mom and mother-in-law are. They're always ganging up on her now a days.

"We've made up and moved on." Santana whines.

"Mija just remember how much that young man has given up for you. But also remember that you've given up a lot too. A relationship is about give and take." Maria reminds her.

"I know mami," Santana says.

"I'm just glad the two of you made up before we decided to surprise visit you." Susan says.

"Thanks again for taking Becky when we were fighting. I don't ever want her to see us like that." Santana says.

"We're just glad that we could help." Susan says looking over at Maria who nods.

"Come on ladies let's go start dinner." Maria says standing up.

"Mami," Santana whines as she follows her mom.

"Hailey, come on you're helping too." Susan says pulling her daughter up.

"But mom," Hailey whines.

Susan levels her daughter with a glare and Hailey stops complaining.

"I go get princess!" Becky says running towards the stairs.

"She has even more energy than the last time." Bryan says falling back on the couch.

"What are you two feeding her? She's got so much energy." Antonio says plopping on the other side of Brett.

Brett just chuckles cause she defiantly has a bunch of energy.

"Daddy!" Becky shouts from the top of the stairs.

Brett jumps up figuring that she needs help getting her toys down the stairs. He smirks when she sees that she's trying to bring her tea party stuff down. He picks it up and carries it down for her.

"Papa P, Papa L tea." Becky says.

Santana walks in the living room a half hour later to tell them dinners ready. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees the three big grown men playing tea party with her three year old daughter. She runs back into the kitchen to grab the others.

"Looks like we have four princesses instead of just one." Susan says chuckling.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm glad they're all asleep now." Santana says snuggling into Brett on the couch.

"They're staying for a week." Brett says kissing her cheek.

"I know it's just you know I would have liked them to ask before coming." Santana sighs.

"Why?" Brett asks he doesn't mind having them here.

"You know how I've been feeling off for the last week." Santana says.

"Yeah," Brett says frowning.

"Well I went to the doctor this morning." Santana starts.

She had been feeling awful for a week similar to when she was pregnant with Becky. Not wanting to jinx it or anything she went to the doctor to find out for sure.

"And I found out I'm pregnant again." Santana softly says.

"Really?!" Brett asks sitting up.

"Yeah B, we're going to have another baby." Santana squeaks as Brett stands up with her in his arms and spins them around.

"This is the best news ever!" Brett shouts.

Santana chuckles happy he's taking this news so well. They're making so much noise that it wakes up their families everyone, but Becky who can sleep through an earthquake.

"What in god's name are you two making so much noise about?" Maria grumpily says.

"Sorry mami," Santana says wrapping her legs more securely around Brett's waist.

"What about the rest of us?" Hailey grumbles stomping down pissed that she was woken up. "Never mind they look like they're about to have sex."

"Hailey!" they all say.

"So why did you make so much noise?" Susan asks giving them a weird look.

"San just told me some amazing news." Brett happily says.

"Brett," Santana whispers in his ear.

Brett frowns putting her down and giving her a questioning look. He wants to tell their families the wonderful news.

"What's the news?" Maria asks staring at her daughter.

Brett nudges Santana willing to follow whatever she wants to do.

"I'm pregnant." Santana says.

Both Susan and Maria squeal in delight, Hailey looks completely shocked and Antonio and Bryan slap Brett on the back.

"I'm going to be an aunt again." Hailey whispers.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The four women are having a girl's day and left the men to watch Becky. They're currently getting their nails done.

"Are you excited to be pregnant again?" Hailey asks remembering how happy Santana seems last time.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled even more happy since we're married and I'm not in school." Santana says placing a hand on her still flat belly.

"What are you two going to do once the baby's born? Is Brett going to cut way back on work again?" Susan asks.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about it yet." Santana says feeling bad that he gives up a lot for her and their daughter already.

"Please we all know he'll do anything for you." Hailey pipes in.

"Hush you, your brother loves his wife dearly." Susan scolds her daughter.

"What's on your mind sweetie?" Maria asks noticing how quiet her daughter has been.

She suspects she knows what's on her daughter's mind, but isn't going to say anything until she says it.

"I feel like I'm going to be spending less time at home and more time at work the bigger my name becomes at work." Santana sighs.

She's torn between not just being a stay at home mom and wanting to be there for her kids. She doesn't want to give up her career, but knows her job is very demanding on her time.

"Are you thinking of quitting?" Maria asks shocked.

She doesn't want her daughter to be just a stay at home mom unless that's what she wants.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I don't want to miss out on this because I was working." Santana says sighing.

"Sweetie it's okay to not know." Susan says knowing that this is hard on her daughter-in-law.

"Why can't you do both?" Hailey asks.

All three women turn to stare at her.

"What?" Hailey says. "Do I have something on my face?" she asks.

"What makes you think I can do both?" Santana asks curious.

"Well my mom stayed at home and I know she wished she had something to do at least some of the time. And your mom worked so your abuela helped raise you. So why can't you go in between and work some from home while still being there for your kids?" Hailey points out.

The other three stare at the young woman in awe. None of them had thought of this.

"Sweetie I think it's a good idea. I stayed at home with my two trouble makers and while I don't regret it I defiantly wish I had done something even a part time job just to get out of the house and around other grown-ups." Susan tells them.

"Mija you know I regret working so much when you were younger. I say Hailey's got the right idea. Just work part time only on a few cases. That way you stay fresh and yet are there for your kids." Maria says liking this idea a lot.

"Hailey great idea." Santana says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that day Brett and Santana are having dinner alone as their parents and Hailey took Becky to Chucky Cheese.

"This is nice," Santana says as Brett places a nice plate of chicken in front of her.

"We don't often get to just sit and have a nice dinner when we're alone." Brett says sitting next to his wife.

"Let's be honest most of the time we just want to go at it." Santana chuckles.

"True, but you're just so hot babe I can't keep my hands off of you." Brett says all smiles thinking of her amazing body.

"Nice to know you think I'm hot." Santana says scooting her chair closer to him.

"Hottest woman I've ever met." Brett whispers leaning over to kiss her.

After dinner they move to the living room cuddling up on the couch.

"I have something I want to talk about." Santana says playing with his fingers.

"What is it baby?" Brett asks.

He pulls her more into his body wanting her to feel comfortable.

"I want to talk about me cutting back at work." Santana says unsure of what he'll think.

"Really?" Brett asks surprised.

"I want to be home with the kids while their young, but I don't want to quit working completely." Santana says.

"You know I'll support whatever decision you make." Brett says.

"Thanks babe,"


	20. Intruder

Santana's humming to herself as she finishes the prep work for dinner. The boys are out having guy time and their moms and Hailey are out toy shopping with Becky leaving Santana home alone. She's enjoying having some alone time since she hardly ever has any. She's already finished up some paper work for work and is going to start case work for her new case.

"Lord Tubbington! Dinner!" Santana shouts.

'Meow' Lord Tubbington appears right next to her causing her to jump.

"God you scared me." Santana says breathing hard and clutching her chest. "Why is it you only appear for food and you know when we try to trick you?" she asks.

She just puts Lord Tubbington's bowl down when she hears a creek that sounds like it's coming from the pantry. Frowning she walks down the hall wondering who's home early. She turns the corner only to be knocked to the ground.

"Hey…." the words die in her mouth when she sees a dark figure in front of her.

Her eyes go wide, she's frozen staring at this intruder.

"You need to leave." Santana finally manages to say.

It's then that the intruder starts walking towards Santana grabbing her by the arm and pulling Santana with them.

"Let me go," Santana squeaks as the intruder squeezes her arm tighter.

"Fucking slut." the intruder growls throwing Santana into a wall.

Santana whimpers as she crumples to the ground. She curls herself into a ball trying to protect the baby growing in her without letting the intruder know.

"Stay away from Brett." the intruder growls kicking her in the back.

With that the intruder goes up stairs for a few minutes before coming back down. Santana curls herself more into a ball when they come back down.

"Fucking bitch! Leave Brett or I'll come back." the intruder growls before leaving.

Santana stays curled in a ball for a few minutes before slowly getting up and calling 911.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So son any new projects you working on?" Bryan asks as they sit down at a bar.

"I'm doing a guest spot on Criminal Minds and I've been asked to be in the new Star Wars movie." Brett says.

"So are you?" Antonio excitedly asks.

"Honestly I'm not sure. If I can do all the shooting in LA then I'll do it. I really don't want to be away from San or Becky." Brett tells him.

It's then that Brett's phone goes off.

"It's San," Brett chuckles.

'Hey babe,'

'Mr. Pierce?'

'Yes who is this?'

'This is Dr. Jackson from Memorial hospital ER. You're wife Santana-'

That's all Brett hears before he hangs up.

"We have to go San's in the hospital."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Mrs. Pierce everything looks fine." Dr. Jackson says looking at the ultra sound. "The baby is fine."

"Thank god," Santana whispers wiping away a few tears.

"You should defiantly have everything rechecked in two weeks just to be safe-"

Before the doctor can finish Brett throws the door open and runs to her falling on his knees next to her.

"Baby," Brett sobs wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine B, so is the baby." Santana softly says running her fingers through his hair to calm him.

"Baby," is all Brett can say hugging her close to him.

He just holds her so glad that she's okay. He doesn't know what he'd do if anything was wrong.

"Is my baby okay?" Maria shouts running in followed by Susan, Bryan and Antonio.

"Mami," Santana sighs. "Where's Becky?" she asks.

"Hailey's watching her out in the waiting room." Susan tells her.

"Now again are you okay?" Maria asks again.

"Yes mami, me and the baby are fine." Santana says snuggling into Brett.

"How did you four know San was here?" Brett asks Maria and his mom.

"I called them son." Bryan tells him.

Brett just nods, he's grateful that his dad did this. He buries his head into her chest trying to calm himself down. She rubs circles on his back understanding that he's still very worked up, she would be to if their positions were switched.

"We're okay B," Santana whispers.

"What happened baby?" Brett asks lifting his head up.

"Someone broke into the house." Santana softly says.

"WHAT!?" all three men shout.

It's then that a cop knocks on the door.

"Mrs. Pierce?" she asks.

"Yes come in." Santana says gripping Brett's hand tightly.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce I'm Officer Newman. I'm here to take your statement about the break in and ask a few questions." Officer Newman says.

Santana looks over to her mom to see if she should answer the questions.

"It's okay mija," Maria says.

"Mrs. Pierce can you tell me exactly what happened?" Officer Newman asks.

"I was home alone when I heard a noise come from the garage area. Walking back there someone in all black came in. I was in shock." Santana starts feeling Brett wrap his arm around her. "I told them to leave. After that they grabbed me and pulled me by the arm before throwing me into a wall calling me a fucking slut."

All three men growl at this. They already want to kill whoever this is.

"Whoever they are they knew Brett's my husband as they told me to stay away from Brett before kicking me. I was curled in a ball while they went upstairs. When they came back down they called me a fuck bitch and to leave Brett or they'd come back." Santana softly says burying herself into Brett's side.

"Can you-"

"No she can't or she would have said so." Maria harshly growls pissed.

"I think we've given you everything we can." Antonio says.

"Just catch the son of a bitch who did this." Bryan growls.

Susan sits down thinking. To her this seems very strange. It had to be one of Brett's stalkers who attacked Santana.

"Oh San," Brett says as the cop leaves gathering her up in his arms.

"I can't go back to the house." Santana whispers in his ear.

"That's okay baby we'll rent a hotel room for a few nights." Brett promises.

"Mami!" Becky shouts running in.

"Sorry, she got away." Hailey says following Becky in.

"Come on up baby." Santana says as Brett picks Becky up and places her in between them.

"Antonio, Bryan and Brett I think you three need to go back to the house. Check things over to see if anything was taken and grab some clothes for the girls. Us women will take Becky and check into a hotel as soon as Santana is discharged." Susan says getting up.

Brett looks to Santana to see if she's okay with this plan.

"Go,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When the men reach the house they head straight upstairs wanting to avoid seeing where Santana was thrown into the wall.

"Let's spread out and collect everyone's clothing that way we can get back quicker." Bryan suggests.

The other two just nod and they all go into separate rooms. Brett goes into Becky's room pulling a large suitcase from the top shelf. He puts in a week's worth of clothes before throwing in a few of her favorite toys and stuff animals. Walking across the hall to his room he stops at the door. All the Santana's clothes are strung around the room and look to be ripped.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asks walking up behind Brett.

Brett just stares into his room unmoving. It's just so shocking to him that he can't process what he's seeing.

"Son?" Bryan says trying to see around his son.

Brett moves to the side to allow the other two men to see.

"What?" Bryan says staring at the mess.

"What the fuck?" Antonio growls.

"Come on son, we'll just take the girls shopping." Bryan says closing the door.

"We have to find this bastard." Antonio growls pissed that the intruder seems to be targeting his daughter.

"I think I need to hire body guards for San and Becky." Brett says finally breaking out of his haze.

"Don't worry son we'll help you." Bryan says.

"First let's get back to the women." Antonio says.

An hour later the three men meet their wives in the lobby of the Ritz.

"I got us two of the huge suites. One for us and Hailey and one for our parents." Santana says wrapping herself around her husband.

"Okay," Brett whispers.

It's then that Santana notices he only has one suitcase.

"B, why do you only have Becky's suitcase?" Santana asks frowning.

"San let's go up to the room." Brett says not wanting her to freak out with the paparazzi nearby.

"B," Santana sternly says.

"I'll explain when we get to the room." Brett softly says.

She nods burying herself into his side.

"What's with them?" Maria asks her husband noticing that Brett only has one bag.

"He'll explain when we get up to the room." Antonio says.

Maria gives him a look of you fucking better.

"Fine," Maria gives in.

"Bryan, what did you find in their room?" Susan asks.

"How?" Bryan asks as usual shocked by the fact his wife knows what's going on.

"I think it was one of our son's stalkers." Susan whispers.

"Oh,"

Their parents drop their luggage off in their room before heading to their suite.

"Hailey can you take Becky into our room." Santana asks smiling as Brett throws their daughter in the air.

"Daddy, doggy?" Becky asks pouting.

"Maybe princess, go with Aunt Hailey." Brett says putting her down. "Daddy brought you some toys."

"Yay," Becky shouts running after her aunt.

"Okay what did you three find?" Maria asks.

Brett sits Santana down before clearing his throat.

"When I headed into our room all your clothes were ripped and strung around the room." Brett softly says staring at his wife.

"B," Santana sniffles trying not to cry.

"It's okay San, I'm going to hire body guards and security." Brett promises taking her in his arms.

"That fucker, you'd better hire the best to protect my baby and grandbaby." Maria says.

"I think it might be one of your stalkers." Susan points out.

"What?!" Antonio shouts jumping up.

"Fuck," Brett whispers hugging Santana tighter to him.

"Brett you'd better do something." Antonio growls.

"Antonio you know that he'll take care of it. Won't you son." Bryan says.

"Yes, I will." Brett promises. "Tomorrow, I'll start trying to hire some body guards first."

"We'll help." Bryan offers again nudging Antonio.

"Yes we will, now sweetie let's head to our room." Antonio says.

With that all four parents leave their kids.

"Baby," Brett softly says hoping Santana will say something.

"Why would someone do this to me?" Santana sobs into his chest.

"Baby, I promise that this will never happen again. I'll do everything in my power to make sure this person is found and thrown in jail." Brett promises.

"I can't go back to that house." Santana softly says.

"We won't," Brett easily says.

"How can you say that so easily?" Santana asks shocked that he's willing to move.

"I want you to be happy and feel safe so if we need to move than that's what we'll do." Brett says.

"Thank you baby."

**Thanks for all the reviews. Only three chapters left. **


	21. New House

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. **

"Becky wait up." Brett shouts running after her daughter.

He, his father, Antonio and Becky are all headed to a security company to hire several body guards and security guards for their new house when they find one. Santana, Maria, Susan and Hailey are all out house hunting.

"Mr. Pierce?" a tall huge man in his late thirties asks.

"Yes, I'm Brett Pierce." Brett says putting Becky on his shoulder.

"Good follow me to President Stevens's office. He will be personally taking care of your request." the tall man says.

"Thank you," Brett says as they follow the man in.

"Daddy play?" Becky says hitting the toy of his head.

"Not now princess." Brett says handing her off to his father before entering the president's office.

Both Bryan and Antonio are impressed with this security company thus far. They can't wait to see the body guards employed here.

"Awe Brett Pierce and…." President Stevens says looking at the other two men standing behind Brett.

"This is my father Bryan Pierce, my father-in-law Antonio Lopez and my daughter Becky." Brett says taking a seat and patting his lap for Becky to sit down.

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Luke Stevens president of Storm Security the most highly rated security firm in the US." Luke says shaking all their hands.

"We've heard which is why we are here." Antonio says taking a seat next to Brett.

"Antonio," Bryan says nodding to his son.

"Sorry," Antonio whispers.

They had agreed that they'd let Brett do all the talking unless he asked for help.

"I'm hoping that you can help me find some bodyguards to protect my family and set up a top of the line security system once I buy a new house." Brett says hoping he can help.

"We certainly can help you with both. The security system we'll deal with when you buy the house. As far as the body guards I have five guys that I think will be good for the job." Luke tells him pulling out their profiles.

"Are they all good with kids? My wife is pregnant again." Brett tells him taking the profiles.

"They're all very good with kids and will play with them if asked." Luke reassures him.

Brett nods handing the paper work over to his father and father-in-law to have a look over too.

"If my father and father-in-law agree with me I think I'd like to try them out for a month to see if my wife approves and what not." Brett tells him.

"I like him," Becky says pointing to the man that led them in.

"Well little one Todd here can be your body if you like." Luke says smiling at Becky.

"Daddy?" Becky pouts looking back at him.

"Well hire the six of them." Brett says as his father and father-in-law nod in agreement.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana follows the real estate agent to the next house. Thus far she hasn't seen anything that she likes. Her mom, mother-in-law and Hailey have all liked the other house especially when hearing who's owned them. But she hasn't found one yet that feels like home.

"Sweetie this will be the seventh house we've looked at today. After this we should take a break." Susan says glancing out the window.

Maria remains silent knowing that her daughter won't stop until she finds exactly what she wants. No matter how long it takes.

"Where are we now?" Hailey asks as they pull down the driveway of what looks like a mansion.

No one answers her as they park and get out. Santana has a smile on her face as just the yard and outside of the house she can already tell this will defiantly be a contender.

"This is a lovely two story house built in 1995. It has five bedroom, ten bathroom and is six thousand seven hundred and eighty-seven square feet." the real estate agent says as they walk to the front door. "The lot is two acres with three different pools, two spas and your own tennis court."

Santana completely ignores the real estate agent as she walks up the porch towards the front door. She loves this house thus far the long gated driveway and the tall fence with security cameras along the front of the property she likes. The porch is huge and she's happy that she can have a porch swing if she ends up liking the whole house.

"Um….." the real estate agent says.

"Just let her do what she wants." Hailey wises says as her mom and Maria follow Santana.

When Santana enters the house she smiles at the huge family room with high ceilings. She's always liked high ceilings. The huge fireplace she can already envision herself snuggled up with Brett sitting in front of it naked after having sex. The fireplace alone almost has her sold on this house. Walking by a bathroom she heads into the huge ass chef kitchen. Now this is the kitchen that she's always wanted. The center island has an additional sink and the stove top on it and yet enough room to for at least five people to sit on the opposite side.

"Wow," Maria gasps as her and Susan catch up to Santana.

"Now this is a kitchen." Susan says.

"Can you two distract the agent while I check out the rest of the house?" Santana asks.

"Sure sweetie," Maria softly says.

Santana explores the rest of the house finding a lovely home theater that she can see some interesting sex happening here. God that's all she can think about lately. After that she finds a gym that she's sure her husband will use and she will pretend to use. Next she finds an office that makes her smile as it will give her a private place to work. She finds a game room and pecks into the five car garage before heading towards the master. She's noticed that the other four rooms all have private baths.

Walking in the master suit she feels completely at home. It has a lovely view of the bay, two walk-in closets that she'll be sure to fill and the master bath is to die for.

"I love this place." Santana tells the others when she sees them in the kitchen.

"Is this the one?" Maria asks her daughter.

"I think so," Santana says smiling.

"Are you sure your husband will like it?" the real estate agent asks to use to women liking a place and the husbands saying no.

"He'll do whatever she wants." Susan says rolling her eyes at the agent.

They all wish that they have a different agent. This one is just so annoying and clearly doesn't know that her husband is Brett Pierce and she can afford any of these houses.

"Let's head outside." Hailey says eyeing the secondary structure.

"Out here we obviously have a pool and spa in the courtyard between the main house and the guest house. The guest house has its own private entrance on the other side of the courtyard. There are two separate apartments, a conference room and a one car garage with two restrooms and on office suite. Down this covered walkway is the tennis court and the other way is the second pond looking pool with an outside bar and grill set up." the real estate agent tells them.

"Where's the third pool?" Hailey asks.

"Off of the master suite. The doors open to the patio that the pool is on overlooking the bay."

"I'm going to call Brett and have him come down." Santana says pulling out her phone.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When the men and Becky arrive, Brett agrees that the house is exactly what they need. He doesn't even need to go inside to know that they will be buying this house the look on his wife's face tells him everything.

"Put an offer down of three million." Brett tells the agent before turning to his wife. "Show me around this house we're going to buy." he softly says.

"I know you're going to love it. Both of you." Santana says kissing Becky who's asleep in her dad's arms on the head.

"I'm sure I will." Brett says following Santana in.

"So did you hire some body guards?" Santana asks.

"Yes six, they start tomorrow." Brett tells her.

"And if I don't like them?" Santana asks pulling him to the most important room the master.

"We'll get new ones." Brett says looking around. "This place amazing baby."

"I know I'll even have my own office." Santana happily says.

"Good, I want you to be able to work as much as you want baby without interruptions." Brett says kissing her forehead. "And maybe you can take over for my agent in making sure my contracts our good."

"Totally," Santana says all smiles.

She wants to gain more knowledge about the contracts that her husband is constantly getting. It makes her feel loved and like she really is a good lawyer that he wants her to make sure he doesn't get screwed over.

"Good, you're the only one I trust completely to look out for me." Brett says.

"This has been a busy day. First finding our dream house and now you asking me to officially help you out. I'm so glad that we're married." Santana says snuggling into him as they walk out.

"As am I baby."

Maria and Susan both smile at seeing the young family walk out of the house that will hopefully soon be theirs.

"So now that we've got security guards and have found their new house can we eat I'm starving." Bryan asks his wife.

"I second that." Antonio says.

"Oooo can we go to that new pizza place?" Hailey hopefully asks.

"I want burgers." Santana says giving Brett puppy dog eyes.

"Let's go to the burger shack." Brett says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It takes three weeks for them to close on the house and another to have all their stuff new and old moved in. Their parents and Hailey have finally left the day of their closing as neither Antonio or Bryan can miss any more work and Maria and Susan can tell that Santana has had enough of them.

"We're finally all moved in." Santana sighs flopping on their bed.

"And Becky's finally asleep." Brett says flopping next to her.

"She sure loves her new room." Santana says curling into his side.

"Yes she does and since she's asleep now I think it's time we christen our new room." Brett whispers flopping over so he's hovering over her.

She surges up to kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck. They haven't had alone time in nearly two weeks. It's the longest they've gone without sex since Becky was born.

"I need you inside of me." Santana whispers as they quickly remove their clothing.

"God baby it's been too long." Brett moans fisting himself.

"Oh god," Santana moans when Brett pushes into her.

"Shit you're so tight." Brett moans bottoming out.

They don't last more than three minutes before they're both coming.

"That was amazing." Santana breaths as Brett places a careful kiss on her baby bump.

"Yes it was." Brett softly says.


	22. Birthday Baby

**One more chapter left thanks everyone for all the support throughout this story.**

"Honey great news!" Brett shouts wrapping his arms around her.

"Hum….." Santana hums as he cradles her huge baby bump.

"They caught the person that broke into the house and ruffed you up. she confessed and we have a restraining order against her." Brett tells his wife.

"Finally," Santana sighs falling back into him.

"We're not going to get rid of the security though. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Brett softly says.

Santana just nods really happy that it's all over now.

"I'm glad it's finally over." Santana whispers burrowing as much as she can into him.

"So am-"

"I'm four!" Becky shouts running in wearing a princess dress and a crown.

"Yes you are princess." Brett says picking her up.

"Are you excited for your party this afternoon?" Santana asks tickling her.

"Yes!" Becky giggles squirming in Brett's arms. "We see Mickey?" she asks pouting.

"Um…." Brett says looking at his wife.

He can't say no to his daughter's pout. Just like he can't say no to his wife's.

"Yes, Mickey will be at the party." Santana tells her excited daughter.

"When?" Becky asks pouting.

"Grandma, grandpa, abuela, abuelo and aunt Hailey will be here in an hour and everyone else will arrive shortly after." Brett tells both his daughter and wife.

"Well now princess why don't we go get ready while daddy sets up the backyard." Santana says.

"Do I have to?" Brett whines.

"Yes, Puck's already out back waiting to help you set up." Santana tells him.

"Fine," Brett grumbles putting Becky down.

"Thank you sweetie." Santana says kissing him before heading upstairs.

Brett grumbles as he heads out back to find Puck who he suspects is in the pool.

"Hey bubby," Puck says getting out of the pool.

"Come on we've got to set up the princess stuff out here for the party." Brett says throwing him a towel.

"Why in god's name do we have to put all this pink stuff up?" Puck grumbles as he pulls on a shirt.

"It's my daughter's fourth birthday and she loves pink and wants a princess party so we're going to make this the best princess party ever." Brett tells him.

"I hope you have a son so I won't have to help you with this again." Puck grumbles, but starts helping.

"Well we won't know until she gives birth." Brett says hoping as well. "But I hope it's a boy as well." he softly says.

"So Kitty and me are going to move in together finally." Puck happily says.

"No shit man congratulations." Brett says slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, I think we're moving towards marriage." Puck says.

After that their quiet for a half hour as they set stuff up. It isn't until Brett starts setting up a dance floor that Puck breaks the silence.

"So I know back when you first got together with Santana that you were thinking about opening a dance studio and not acting anymore. Why didn't you? Kitty wants me to stop touring so much and I need so advice man." Puck says wondering how his friend does it.

"Honestly it was just easier when San was in school to keep acting as I wanted to support us and be about to take time off whenever I needed or wanted to. Opening a studio would have put a lot of stress on us. And if Kitty wants you to stop touring then maybe you should consider it." Brett tells him.

"What about now? With her being a lawyer now you could sure quit and go back to dancing." Puck says.

"I hadn't thought of it." Brett says frowning.

"Maybe you should." Puck says.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Kitty shouts from the backdoor.

Both men ship around to stare at Kitty. Neither of them knows what they've done wrong.

"What are you talking about babe?" Puck asks walking towards her.

"You two should be done setting up not chatting. Get back to work." Kitty orders.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett blows a bagel to get all the guests attention to the backdoor that is set up as s stair case.

"Now introducing her majesty princess Becky." Brett announces.

Everyone claps as Becky comes walking down in her pink, puffy princess dress. As soon as Becky reaches the bottom she runs over to her group of twenty friends that are here. Their all kids from the daycare at Santana's law firm. None of them are kids of famous people. In fact the only famous people there outside of Brett is Puck and Kitty everyone else either is family or a co-worker of Santana.

"Brett," Santana whispers in his ear.

"Hum….." Brett says not taking his eyes off of his little girl.

"I think it's time." Santana says causing him to turn and look at her.

"Time for what?" Brett innocently asks.

"You're about to meet our newest little one." Santana says wincing as another contraction hits her.

"Shit," Brett says racing into the house.

Santana shakes her and heads over to her mom and mother-in-law.

"Hey mija," Maria says.

"Don't be alarmed, but me and Brett are going to the hospital." Santana softly says.

"Oh," they both gasp understanding.

"Keep the party going and after everyone leaves please bring Becky to the hospital." Santana says not wanting to ruin her daughter's birthday.

"Of course sweetie," Susan says chuckling as her son comes running out looking frantic.

"Come on San." Brett says picking her up and running into the house.

"Well this should be interesting." Susan says wondering how long they should let this party go on for.

"Let's give them two hours before we kick everyone out." Maria suggests wanting to go with her daughter.

"Maria just go. I'll handle everything here." Susan says understanding that Maria wants to be there for her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks.

"Go,"

Maria gives Susan a quick hug before running into the house.

"What's going on?" Bryan asks as he, Antonio, Hailey and Hailey's boyfriend Sam come out.

"Santana's in labor, Brett took her to the hospital and Maria's going with them." Susan tells them.

"We should go shouldn't we?" Antonio asks.

"Not until after the party." Susan says smiling as Becky comes running over.

"Come," Becky says pulling on her grandparents hands.

Hailey chuckles as her parents and Antonio are dragged over to the group of kids.

"Your brother didn't seem happy to see me." Sam says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My dad told him we're moving in together plus he's still upset that we broke up when you went away to college." Hailey says hoping her brother can cool down about that and see how happy Sam makes her.

"Maybe I should stay here after the party and clean up while you all go to the hospital." Sam suggests not wanting to upset Brett.

"No, you're my boyfriend and he's just going to have to get used to you." Hailey says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh fuck," Santana moans squeezing Brett's hand.

She's been in labor for close to ten hours now. They send their family home three hours ago since it was late and everyone looked tired. Maria had been reluctant to go, but Brett promised to call after she gave birth.

"Deep breath baby." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"I want this baby out of me." Santana whines.

"I know baby, I know." Brett whispers wishing he could take away all her pain.

It's another hour before the doctor comes in and she's moved to the delivery room.

"Okay Mrs. Pierce, when I tell you to push give me a huge push." the doctor says.

"This is all your fault." Santana growls squeezing his hand as hard as she can.

"You're doing so well." Brett sweetly says ignoring her insults that she's throwing at him.

"We're never having sex again." Santana shouts.

"I can see the head a few more big pushes." the doctor says.

"Get this thing out of me!" Santana shouts.

"One last big push baby. I know you can do it." Brett whispers wiping sweat off her forehead.

"FUCK!" Santana shouts squeezing his hand hard.

"Very good one more push." the doctor says.

"AAAAH!" Santana shouts as she pushes the hardest yet.

Falling back on the bed she hears their baby crying loudly.

"You did so well baby." Brett says cutting the umbilical cord and taking the baby from the nurse.

"Brett," Santana says holding her arms out.

"We have a little baby boy." Brett says handing her their son.

"My little James." Santana coos.

Brett smiles they had been debating between James and Nicholas for the last month. He thinks that James is the perfect name and is glad they're going with it.

"I should call your mom I promised to earlier, but you wouldn't let go of my hand." Brett says kissing both of them on the top of the head.

"Tell them to bring Becky; I want both my babies here." Santana says holding James up to her boob.

"Okay baby," Brett says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami!" Becky shouts running in in her footy princess pajamas.

"Becky wait!" Hailey shouts running in as well.

Brett catches his daughter picking her up and putting her on the bed next to his wife.

"This is your little brother James." Santana softly says showing Becky the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Baby brother," Becky says settling next to her mom as she stares at her little brother.

Brett smiles down at his family happy chuckling when he hears his mother and mother-in-law enter the room.

"Hailey move we need to see our new grandbaby." Susan says trying to push her daughter out of the way.

"So what do we have?" Maria asks looking at her daughter.

Santana makes her mom and Susan wait until her dad and Bryan come in.

"I'd like to introduce you to your grandson James Taylor Pierce." Santana says revealing the baby.

"He looks just like Brett did as a baby." Susan gasps.

"I hope he turns out just like Brett." Santana says looking up at her husband. "Bryan would you like to hold him?" she asks wanting him to be the first grandparent to do so.

Bryan takes James from her and the other three grandparents and Hailey surround him cooing over James.

"Thank you for that baby." Brett says sitting next to a now sleeping Becky.


	23. Good Life

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews on this story. Sadly we have reached the end of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed.**

"Baby he's hungry." Brett says coming into Santana's office with a now three month old James in his arms.

"Come here little man. Mami can use a break from all this paperwork." Santana says taking James from Brett.

Brett sits next to her and stares at her trying to work up the courage to tell her what he did this afternoon. He knows that she'll always support him, but he feels bad that he didn't talk to her about this first.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Santana asks as she can feel his eyes on him.

"I…um….well honey….I bought a dance studio today." Brett says bracing himself for a blow up.

"Really?" Santana asks surprised that he's actually going to give up acting for dance.

"Yes, I've wanted to teach dance and have my own studio for a while and I realized that it's never going to be the perfect time to do it so I just did it." Brett rambles hoping he makes sense.

"What about the big blockbuster you're going to be staring in and shooting in three weeks?" Santana asks.

"I'm going to do that one and then stop acting so I can start up the studio. I'm having it redone while I'm finishing up this one last project." Brett says still nervous.

"I think it's great honey." Santana says leaning over to give him a kiss.

Before Brett can reply James starts crying hungry and hating be ignored by his parents. Santana whips out a boob and bring him to it.

"Well since today seems to be the day we both decide to make career moves-"

Brett cuts her off, "wait what?"

"If you'd let me finish then I would tell you that I gave my two weeks' notice at work. I want to be an entertainment lawyer. Helping you, Puck and Kitty has been the funniest I've had being a lawyer it's what I want to do." Santana says handing Brett James to burp.

"Wow," Brett says burping James before handing him back to her. "If it's what you want then I'll support you as always."

"Mami! Daddy!" Becky shouts running in.

"Yes princess," Brett says picking her up.

"Can I go to Melanie's?" Becky asks smiling.

Brett looks over at Santana to see what she thinks.

"Yes tell her you'll be over in an hour." Santana says.

"Thanks," Becky says kissing her mom's cheek before jumping down and running to her room.

"You get to take her Melanie's mom drives me up a wall." Santana tells him before switching back to their other conversation. "So we're both switching jobs can we afford to do this?" she asks even though she's well aware that they have enough money for neither of them to work for a good ten years and they still live the lifestyle they currently live.

"Baby we both know that we have more than enough money to last through this transition." Brett says kissing her on the lips.

"We're really doing this. You opening a studio and my going off on my own." Santana says smiling.

"I'll tell all my famous friends to become your clients." Brett says always wanting to help her.

"Thanks babe," Santana says as always surprised by how amazing her husband is.

"Well pretty soon you'll be the bread winner in the family." Brett says confident that she'll end up with loads of clients.

Santana pulls him into a kiss before handing Brett their son.

"I love you both, but I have to get back to work so go." Santana says pushing him out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Five Years Later:**

"Mr. Pierce your three o'clock is here." Jasmine his front desk manager says.

"Send them in," Brett says finishing up his sandwich.

Jasmine leaves and thirty seconds later the door opens and his daughter and son come running in.

"We're ready daddy!" Becky shouts smiling up at him.

"I don't wanna dance." James mumbles.

"Come give your dad a hug." Brett says bending down and holding his arms open wide.

Both kids run into them as Santana walks in, in workout clothes.

"Let's get this started." Santana says glad that they can all do this as a family.

Brett turns on the music and starts teaching them a hip hop dance that he's going to teach his advance hip hop class tomorrow.

In the last five years the Pierce family has had some big changes. Six months after telling Santana he wanted to open his own studio he bought a studio and started the process. It took off right away with Brett being so famous both as an actor and dancer. Within a year he had to buy the three buildings around the studio to expand and hire another fifteen teachers on top of the ten he already had along with three additional front desk workers to work with his front desk manager Jasmine. He's in hot demand not just as a teacher, but also as a choreographer. Many artists come to him to choreograph music videos and tours for them. Even with how busy he is he never works past six as that's dinner time and he always takes Sunday off and most of the time Saturday as well.

While Brett's been busy with his studio Santana's been busy building up her client list. It was slow going at first as she wanted to spend more time with her kids until James turned two and Becky turned six and started kindergarten. At that point both the Pierce's and Lopez's moved out to LA to be closer to their grandbabies. With the grandma's watching James during the day it allowed Santana to work more. From there her client list started to expend quickly. She takes care of any legal problems for her clients, looks over contracts, helps them take care of their money and overall makes sure no one is screwing them over (the media). Her client list includes obviously Puck and Kitty (who are now married), Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Channing Tatum, Shailene Woodley, just to name a few. Though like her husband she always is home by six for sure they spend quality time together as a family. And dancing together every Tuesday at three is one of those family time.

"Honey slow down I'm completely lost." Santana says hands on her hips breathing hard.

"Come on San the kids can keep up." Brett jokes stopping and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah well they have half your dancing genes." Santana complains leaning back into him.

"Then dance with me. You always dance well with me." Brett says kissing her.

"We are not grinding with the kids right there." Santana growls in his ear.

"Of course not, I was thinking of slow dancing." Brett says holding his hands up.

"Daddy! James isn't getting it." Becky shouts.

She's standing next to her younger brother trying to show him the moves.

"Just let him do what he wants Becky." Santana says as Brett heads over to help.

Santana loves to watch her husband interact with their kids. He's just such a good father that she feels so thankful that she married him.

"Okay little buddy follow me." Brett says slowly doing all the moves so that five years old can follow.

"Ice cream?" James asks looking up at his dad.

"You want to go get ice cream?" Brett asks picking up his son.

"Yes," James says smiling.

"Let's go ask mami," Brett says putting him back down.

"Mami! We go get ice cream!" James shouts running to her.

"I guess we can go get ice cream." Santana sighs. "Come on Becky we're going to get ice cream." she says.

"YES!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana answers the door welcoming Hailey and Sam who she's engaged to now.

"Hey Hailey, Sam." Santana says giving her a hug. "Thanks for babysitting the troublemakers."

"No problem San. It's good practice for when we have kids." Hailey says smiling at Sam.

"Which better not be anytime soon." Brett says coming in carrying James.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Hailey retorts back.

"Nope we were together for three years before San got pregnant." Brett says handing James over to his wife.

"Yeah but at least we're going to be getting married beforehand." Hailey says.

"Enough," Santana says before Brett can respond back. "You two love each other and don't need to be fighting over something stupid. Brett you need to respect Hailey's relationship and Hailey you need to realize that Brett's just trying to protect you from doing something you might regret later even if he's being overly protective. Sam you need to try and talk to Brett instead of hiding behind Hailey always."

"Yes San," they all say.

"Good now come on Brett we have a dinner to get to." Santana says handing Hailey James.

"Bye little man see you when we get home." Brett says.

"Becky we're leaving your aunt Hailey's in charge." Santana shouts to her daughter whose playing a dance game in the living room.

"Bye!" Becky shouts back.

Hailey shuts the door and puts James down.

"Hey buddy go get your superhero stuff on and we'll play superheroes." Sam says which causes James to run upstairs.

"San's right that you need to talk to my brother." Hailey says staring at her fiancé.

"I know," Sam says looking down.

"All the problems I have with him is because you haven't manned up and talked to him." Hailey tells him.

"He scares me." Sam says.

Hailey just rolls her eyes and gives him a look of you better figure it out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett opens the door for Santana out a fancy restaurant that they would never normally go to, but Quinn wanted to. They're meeting her and her new boyfriend for a double date.

"Thanks babe," Santana says getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Brett blushes as he follows her in.

"San, Brett! Over here!" Quinn shouts waving like a mad woman.

Santana ducks as she walks over hoping no one has noticed who they are.

"Oh please Santana we both know that they paparazzi can't get in." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well you didn't have to shout across the restaurant for us. We could see you." Santana says smiling at Brett when he pulls out her chair for her.

"Shut it San, hey Brett." Quinn says turning to Brett.

"Hey Quinn," Brett says sitting down. "Glad you could make time for us during your visit out here."

"You know that I couldn't come to Cali and not see you two." Quinn says.

"I hope you really consider moving out here." Santana says as she misses seeing her best friend.

"I have and since John's job wants him to move out here I'm considering moving too." Quinn tells Santana.

"Yes!" Santana says before turning her attention to the other man at the table.

He shifts in his seat nervous to be at the table with Brett Pierce. He's never meet a famous person before in his life. And then there's Santana who just scares him.

"Oh John, this is my best friend Santana and her husband Brett. Santana, Brett this is my boyfriend John." Quinn says.

"Hi," Brett says as Santana just stares at him.

Brett nudges Santana as she has yet to say anything.

"Hi John, it's nice to meet you." Santana says.

"It's nice to finally meet Quinn's best friend who she always talks about." John says smiling at Santana.

"All nice things I hope." Santana says liking this guy thus far.

"Of course,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was a good dinner." Santana says as Brett starts the car.

"It was and John seems like a nice guy." Brett says side eyeing Santana to see her reaction.

"He certainly does, I think he's really good for her." Santana says. "Do you think the kids will be asleep?" she asks.

"Hopefully, I want sex tonight." Brett says smirking.

"So do I," Santana says lacing her fingers with his. "I think we should start trying for one more child." she softly says.

"Really?" Brett says keeping his eyes on the road.

"I think we've both hit good places with work and James is in school now. It's the perfect time to have one more kid." Santana explains hoping that he'll agree.

"I guess we should have another one in case the other two don't want to take care of us or can't then at least we have a backup plan." Brett says smiling at his wife.

"So we're going to try and have one last baby." Santana says as they pull in the driveway.

"Yep,"

Brett parks the car and gets out running to the other side to open his wife's door.

"Hailey texted me asking if Sam can talk to you when we get back." Santana tells him.

"Do I have to?" Brett whines.

"Yes," Santana firmly says before they head in.

"Come on Hailey I want to show you that dress." Santana says pulling Hailey with her back towards her room.

Sam stands up and clears his throat trying to get Brett's attention. He's nervous, but knows that he has to say something to his future brother-in-law to get him not to hate him.

"Brett," Sam tries again to get his attention.

Brett rolls his eyes, but turns around to face the other man.

"Yes Sam." Brett says.

"Why do you hate me? You know I love your sister and I would never hurt her." Sam says gaining confidence with every word.

"I don't hate you, that's just my little sister and I want to protect her after you hurt her by breaking up with her in college." Brett says.

"I'll never do something like that again. I love her, but at the time we both needed to be on our own. Neither one of us was happy." Sam tries to explain.

For the first time Brett just nods. He understands that it was for the best and now that Sam's promised to not hurt Hailey he can try to not hate the man so much.

"I guess we're cool for now." Brett says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana curls into Brett happy with her life and the fact that her friend is moving out here so she'll be able to see her more. Everything is going really well for them. Brett doesn't hate Sam so much anymore. Their kids are happy and health and they're going to try for a third. Her job is going really well along with Brett's studio. Their marriage is amazing. She burrows her head into his chest.

"I love you so much." she whispers.

"I love you too San." Brett says kissing her on top of the head.

Brett holds Santana tight to him so thankful that she's his wife.

"I can't wait to have another baby with you."


End file.
